Unknown Story
by BlackSandHeart
Summary: What if the bad guy had to save the day? That's a question that seems too absurd to be true to Sierra the Vile. But when Eggman starts up a suspicious act that can turn out to be more serious than it looks, Sierra might have to question her evil self and stand in the way of the evil genius when Sonic and company start disappearing...
1. The Name's Sierra

**Chapter One= The Name's Sierra**

_Alright, let's go through the routine. _I thought to myself as I peeked out of the shadows of a tall tower and look around, squinting in the bright light. _No reporters…?_

I glanced from left to right, not seeing any members of the blasted media anywhere. You blow up one city and then you're public number one's biggest enemy and _then_ at _least_ one person from the media will follow you to the ends of the world. Oh yes, I know. I talk from experience, this is my story isn't it? Only fair too since my apparent "twin" told one already. Who's she? You'll find out soon.

_No reporters,_ I think to myself, smirking ever so slightly. _Alright, step number one, check. Step number two… Sonic the hedgehog or any of his crew around?_

I glanced behind me, into the dark alleyway and don't see any shadows following me. I check the skies and don't see the X-Tornado anywhere. I sniff the air, not finding an unusual breeze in the air. I twitch my ears, not hearing the sound barrier being broken either.

_Check,_ I think with the smirk growing on my face. In the darkness, no passing civilians can see me and besides not many are out today. It's growing colder lately with Halloween coming near and people are dressing up their houses in the most ridiculous manner. Have you _seen _the houses?! Come on, hedgehog skeletons are not that creepy. And what, neon green, fake spider webs? Oh yes. I am terribly frightened.

I rolled my eyes in disgust just thinking about it before listening careful for the third thing on my list. _Any Light Givers?_

Blasted Light Givers. I hate them with a passion. They fight my group of people: the Followers of Darkness, constantly. Light Givers talk about giving light to the Followers of Darkness when what they're really doing is trying to kill us all off. I can't say much against that though. We Followers of Darkness talk about restoring darkness when we're really trying to kill the Light Givers off. Why do we do it? An old feud that started trillions of years ago when some female hedgehog died. I don't know the exact details and I don't care to know. The Followers of Darkness have made me who I am today and that's all that matters.

I became a follower at a young age, three years old to be exact. From there I worked to become the strongest fighter and when I succeeded at doing that, I was sent to another dimension. Similar to my home one in every which way possible but it was missing one thing: myself.

How weird it was to go to a dimension where I had never existed. But it was easy to gain the trust of the enemy Light Givers in the other dimension then blow the place sky high. A beautiful day that was! After blowing the place, I rejoined the Followers of Darkness in that dimension and refought my way to the top again. When I regained what I had in my home dimension, I received a new mission: I had to Dimension Jump, once again, to a new dimension.

And it happened to be Sonic the hedgehog's dimension.

Of all dimensions, I know.

My ears twitched and I focused on the Light Energy in the area. The closest Light Giver wasn't too far away actually, maybe five hundred blocks away but their energy was so low I didn't care about them at the moment. I supposed it could be that little kid they call Xsus who would spend the rest of his life eating ice cream if he could. That boy was no threat to me however. Either that or it _could_ be a person hiding their energy. But still… five hundred blocks was quite a ways away… _check._

I nodded to myself. It was safe to cross the street. I know, how strange my life had to become to have to take precautions to crossing a street, right? Oh but it was extremely dangerous. If any of the people I looked out for to cross the street found me, I'd have to fight for my freedom and I happened to like my freedom quite a lot.

I was about to walk across the street when I felt something vibrating in my pocket. I scowled and hid back in the shadows of the alleyway, ducking to the back corner of the place before pulling a square like device from my pocket that had a screen on it, looking similar to the device humans called a "touch screen phone". I pressed the flashing red light on the screen and as soon as I did so, a face appeared on the screen and I shuddered when I recognized the face.

It was Father Darkness, or FD. He was the immortal who founded the Followers of Darkness, the only person above me that I could never beat in a million years. He had a black heart that seemed blacker than mine. He looked like a human right now, with extremely pale white skin, black hair that hung in his face, and black, soulless eyes that gave me the chills.

"Sierra…!" Father Darkness chuckled and as soon as he spoke, the temperature in the alleyway dropped at least twenty degrees. I shivered as I looked at the boy's face. Father Darkness couldn't look more than nine years old at the moment but I knew he was far older than that.

"My lord," I said as I dipped my head politely at the screen, showing my respect to the Lord of Darkness.

"Sierra, I have an important mission for you," Father Darkness told me as he leaned back in the black leather chair he was sitting in to address me.

"What will it be, my lord?" I asked, trying not to shudder again from the cold air in the alleyway.

"I want you to get me a Chaos Emerald," FD said as he looked at the drink in his left hand. The drink looked disgusting, red liquid with a yellowish hue to it. It looked like blood mixed with puss that was carbonated. "The closest emerald to you would be in a foolish man's lair known as Doctor Robotnik. I want you to receive this item and bring it to me."

"And what do you wish to do with a Chaos Emerald, my lord?"

"That is none of your business." FD growled as he swooshed the contents in his wine glass together. "Get the emerald and return back to this dimension as fast as you can." With that, FD took a drink of the substance (and it took every muscle in my body not to stick my tongue out in disgust) and the screen went black.

I took a deep breath as soon as the image was gone and put the device away before standing. I was about to walk out across the street again when a flash of blue light shot by and I ducked into the shadows again in surprise before listening to the sound barrier be broken.

_Sonic the hedgehog…_I thought to myself as I looked down the road, my ice blue eyes glowing as I watched him run off. After a moment, I looked up, seeing the X-Tornado pass above me in the sky. As soon as both were a considerable distance away, I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head and ran across the street before heading towards Doctor Eggman's base.

-XXXXXXXX-

_Third Person POV  
Eight minutes ago…_

Katherine sighed as she flipped through the scrapbook in her hands as she sat outside, underneath a brightly colored umbrella outside of a café. Picture after picture was in here. Windy, a friend of Katherine's, had given this to her after saying had she found it when she sneaked her way through Sierra's home dimension.

For some weird reason, Katherine had noticed Windy was trying to keep her away from her home dimension and away from her Light Giver responsibilities. Katherine sighed again and the black cat brushed aside some of the black fur with red streaks in it that acted like hair out of her face. The black cat turned another page in the book, seeing nothing interesting on this page either, except a bunch of random words thrown onto a page that she didn't care to read at the moment.

"Hey, Katherine," A voice spoke up and Katherine looked up with her sky blue eyes and quickly smashed the book shut, almost squishing a fly flying by as she did so.

"Oh… hey, Sonic!"

Sonic the hedgehog grinned, giving her a thumbs up as he took a seat at the table with her. "How are you doing today?"

"Pretty good, what are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, stopping by GUN HQ, Doctor E's going at it again and we'll probably have to stop him _again_." Sonic said with a chuckle. He looked at the book in her hands. "What's with the book? I don't think I've ever seen you read before."

"Oh what, this thing?" Katherine pushed the book across the table into the blue blur's hands. "You can take it. It's Sierra's."

"Sierra's?!" Sonic blinked in surprise at the mention of the evil black cat. He looked up into Katherine's sky blue eyes, his emerald green eyes seeming to glow. "How did you get your hands on this thing?"

"Windy went Dimension Jumping and went to Sierra's home dimension. She found the book and took it back with her. Apparently, in Sierra's home dimension, darkness managed to take over most of the Light Givers' territory so darkness basically won the fight there, which explains why Sierra's still in my dimension." Katherine said with a shrug.

Sonic nodded, frowning at the book in his hands. He cautiously opened the book to the first page and found himself staring at Sierra's birthday. His eyes widened when he realized that her birthday wasn't too far away, maybe a few weeks away.

Katherine stood and pushed her coffee cup that was filled with hot chocolate away from her as she did so. "Well, I got to go, Sonic. I'm going to try to get back to my home dimension. It was good talking with you again."

"You too, Kathy," Sonic said and he suddenly blinked. "Oh and Silver was wondering where you were."

Katherine stopped walking away and looked back at Sonic. "Silver… the hedgehog?"

"That's the guy," Sonic nodded as he turned to the next page in Sierra's book. "He seemed like he wanted to talk to you."

"Alright," Katherine sighed. She _really_ wanted to get back to her home dimension but a quick visit with Silver wouldn't ever hurt. With that, the Light Giver vanished in a flash of bright light, a technique they called teleporting where they turned themselves into pure light to travel.

Sonic, on the other hand, looked down at Sierra's book and frowned at the page which showed a three-year-old human child on the page with a glowing smile that seemed to light up their ice blue eyes. Sonic quickly closed the book when he heard the hum of an engine.

_Finally Tails, what took you so long? _Sonic thought with a chuckle as he hopped out of the chair he was sitting in and zoomed away, breaking the sound barrier while holding Sierra's book in his hands. As he ran, he entirely missed the black cat running across the street wearing a black cloak behind him as he did so.

-XXXXXXX-

_Sierra's POV_

I frowned as I slid my way down the hallway in Eggman's lab with my back against the wall.

Don't ask me how I got here so fast. I teleported, duh, Light Givers aren't the only ones that can do it. You know teleporting right? Where you transform yourself into light particles and use your imagination to imagine where you want to be and you end up there. You remember? Good. Now let's move on with my story.

My ears twitched, straining to hear a warning sound of a robot wandering around as I slid down the hall, trying to blend in with the shadows around me. Except, I still felt like I was standing next to a white piece of paper; being a black cat did not help my situation in the slightest bit either, but I did match nicely with the neon green floors and dark grey colored walls in case you were wondering.

Alright, screw this I'm running. I got off the wall and silently ran down the corridors. I was thankful I didn't wear my boots today. Instead, I wore shoes that looked almost like slippers, but they were strong enough to withstand a bomb going off next to them and were as silent as a feather falling. The ultimate shoes if you ask me, it was one of the newest Follower of Darkness' inventions.

Not making a sound while running helped a lot as I finally slid to a stop before the door that I was trying to reach. I smirked while pulling gloves out of my pockets and slipping them on, like it mattered though. Those black gloves blended in with the rest of my fur.

My smirk grew as I pulled out a black sword from my side. Thanks to Dark Energy, I was able to make the sword dissolve and reappear in a flash of darkness. I lifted the sword and was about to throw it into the nearby computer next to the doorway, which kept the door locked, when I heard a sound.

Oh by the darkness, why?! Footsteps! I jumped away from the door and launched myself onto the ceiling where I held myself between two steel bars like a ninja would. I felt confident that I was safe up here at this point. Safe enough that if Espio the chameleon was next to me, I could say "take that" to him.

Except that confidence flew away like a bird being freed when I saw the owners of the footsteps stop at the door. I sighed to myself angrily but quiet enough so that the newcomers couldn't hear me. I gritted my teeth as I looked down at Shadow the hedgehog, Rouge the bat, and E-123 Omega.

Of course those three would beat me to the chase of a Chaos Emerald. Rouge could sniff out an emerald from a thousand miles away with Shadow and Omega blowing everything up that got in her way as she tracked it down.

Rouge went up to the keyboard and hummed an unknown tune as she typed in a few keys. Shadow and Omega, on the other hand, kept a lookout, both looking down the hallway in opposite directions as I held my breath above them. However, my arms were starting to shake from the strain I put on them to keep myself between those bars on the ceiling and moving to get into a more comfortable position required movement, which would mean sound. I needed to be as still and as silent as possible. This was Team Dark, you rarely got away with them not noticing you.

How was I going to manage to have them not notice me then? Well, I'm Sierra the Vile. It's not that hard to be sneaky when you're evil.

Rouge grinned after a moment of typing and looked back at the robot and hedgehog. "Alright, I'm in." She said as she pressed enter on the command keyboard and I watched the door open, growling quietly to myself in frustration as I did so. Well, if I blew up the computer now they'd find out about my existence in this building for sure. There went that plan.

Shadow and Omega turned around as Rouge walked inside the room then the two followed her in. As they walked in, I silently dropped down from the ceiling, crouching before standing up. I brushed some of my black fur that acted like hair out of my face, growling to myself once again as the door closed behind the trio.

_Of course,_ I thought as I looked at the closed door. _Life can never be too easy for you, now can it Sierra? _I wouldn't be able to smash my sword into the door either now, the noise would cause the team to be aware of my arrival when I didn't want to be noticed by them just yet.

I moved up to the keyboard and squinted at the keys before looking at the door. My ears twitched when I thought I heard someone yell something from inside the room but when I jumped back, away from the door, nothing happened so after a moment, I walked back to the computer like nothing happened.

I calmly typed in a familiar key into the computer that might be the key to let me in: _M-A-R-I-A_

The computer beeped and a red light flashed with the words: _Incorrect Login_ flashing on the front of it.

I frowned and typed in my next guess. _E-G-G-M-A-N_.

Red light and the words: _Incorrect Login_ was my answer.

I frowned. _D-O-C-T-O-R *space* E-G-G-M-A-N._

Wrong again.

_D-O-C-T-O-R_.

Still wrong.

_T-H-E *space* D-O-C-T-O-R_

Wrong once more, as well as the wonderful words: _You have incorrectly entered your unlock password five times. Please try again in 30 seconds_.

I growled in frustration and almost smashed a fist into the computer up by then. I was not well known for my patience in technology if you hadn't noticed. Then again, no one is. Everyone sits there and growls to themselves in impatience as they wait for that blasted loading bar to load for darkness' sake!

An idea finally came to me and I chuckled at the idea before typing in my new password idea: _I *space* H-A-T-E *space* S-O-N-I-C_.

Lights flashed green and the door started to open once again. I smirked at my brilliance as I ducked out of the way of the opening door, in case Rouge, Shadow, or Omega happened to be looking at the door when I came in. After a moment, I peeked into the room… and frowned when I didn't see the three of them inside.

The room was circular, and large. Big enough to fit fifty people side by side around the outside of it comfortably. The floor had a light layer of water over it so my slippers/shoes splashed through it as I walked into the room slowly. The walls, floors, and the ceiling high above was covered in granite and I didn't see anything that screamed the words "trap" to me.

I nodded in relief as I turned my attention to the middle of the room. A glass chamber stood there and in the middle of the chamber, on a small pedestal, sat the yellow Chaos Emerald. I cautiously walked up to the glass and investigated the glass thoroughly before frowning. The glass had an electric field around it. How that worked, I wasn't going to ask. This was Doctor Eggman for the darkness' sake! Anything could be built in this place, I swear it.

I glanced at the water on the floor and nodded to myself. Well, I could now throw up the idea that Shadow, Rouge, and Omega had been captured. Did I care? No.

I pulled out my sword, and thanked the darkness that it wasn't a real sword, just a sword created out of Dark Energy so there was nothing conductive about it before slashing through the glass and jumping into the air.

I concentrated on my energy to lift me up higher and keep me suspended in the air as the top part of the glass fell from the clean cut I gave it then crashed onto the floor. Electricity flashed through the water until all the hidden wires in the glass short circuited and died.

After a moment, I landed back on the ground, splashing into the water once again before walking up to the glowing Chaos Emerald. I smirked as my hands wrapped around the thing and I lifted it up gently, surprised by how light it was.

"You're mine," I whispered to the glowing emerald but my ears twitched when I heard a sound. I glanced back in surprise to see the door had slammed closed and a robot had dropped down from who knows where. I gritted my teeth angrily as the robot turned its attention to me. This was going to get interesting quick.

"Target: Sierra. Power Level: High. Processing time to destroy…" The robot said in its boring, monotone voice.

"Yeah, yeah," I growled. "I don't have time for you." I started running towards the closed door but the robot lowered its metal fist into the water and I stopped short when I felt searing pain arc through my body, causing me to arch my back in pain and let out a cry before falling to my knees, gasping. I cursed myself at the familiar tingle of electricity. The robot could shock me.

"You cannot escape, Sierra the Vile." The robot said in its monotone voice as it turned its attention towards me again.

"We'll have to see about that!" I grinned darkly as I teleported in front of the robot and lifted my sword high into the air before slashing downwards. My sword slid through the metal that held the machine together and the wires that kept it working. It fell to pieces on the ground and I landed silently next to it before feeling jolts of electricity fly through me again as the wires in the machine hit the water.

"N-n-n-no!" I stuttered with a cry. The robot was short circuiting and sending electricity flying everywhere through the water. This was like some stupid death trap the doctor had created.

I managed to teleport to the door and kicked it down before the robot finally exploded. I panted as soon as I was outside of the room, feeling sick and dizzy as I looked around. The room seemed to spin as I took a step forward and ran into the wall. I still didn't know where Team Dark was, but I knew they _could've _gotten out using Chaos Control. Maybe that's what happened to them… Shadow can use some weird form of Chaos Control without a blasted Chaos Emerald…

Now I knew something bad must've happened to me in that room if I was worrying about _Team_ _Dark_.

I concentrated on my left hand. They didn't matter now. I needed to get out of here now with this emerald or face Father Darkness' wrath. A familiar tingle of energy flew into my hands and then, above my hands, a glowing ball of black energy appeared, covering my face in shadows as I heard the alarms going off.

Red lights flashed down from above as I tucked away the Chaos Emerald and put my sword away too. I saw robots stomping towards me from either sides of the hallway as I lifted the glowing ball of energy back like a baseball before throwing it forward, aiming at the wall in front of me. The ball then transformed into a beam of energy as I brought my hand forward, burning a hole clean through the concrete walls.

Freedom; I could smell it as the energy beam vanished. The fresh air blew through my fur as I ran towards the smoking hole I created. I jumped as soon as I was close enough to it. The robots that had opened fire on me with their hands guns when I had started running became wild as I freefell towards the ground, eighty feet below.

**Chapter One is finished! Thanks for reading and please do leave a review, but before you review please keep this in mind:**

**You cannot say you hate the plot unless you've finished all of **_**your**_** stories. I've finished all of mine so far so I must know how to keep a plot going.  
**

**You cannot complain Sierra is a Mary Sue, why? She's a bad guy! It's not like she's going to hang out with Sonic the hedgehog all day with a cup of tea and with Eggman? Pssh, if you were paying attention she was just breaking into his base like… ten seconds ago. Besides, she's already tried working with him before.**

**However, you can complain about anything else! Alright, that's enough for sounding cold and heartless. Thanks for your time and please do review and let me know what you liked/disliked! :D  
I'll hopefully post the next chapter soon!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that belongs to SEGA. All that I own in this chapter would be Sierra, Katherine, Windy and the plot.**


	2. Captured

**Hello readers! Welcome to Chapter Two! Thanks to some members of my family—called the Ohana—and the critic for reviewing!**

**PuppyPoo= *sighs* another reader that doesn't pay attention. Well, you do live up to your penname, don't you?**

**Amicus= Haha! Yep! You're the first! Congrats for doing so too and thanks for coming! *hands over a cupcake* Hehehe yeah, Sierra has a heart… she just doesn't want to admit it. Yeaaaah though… I don't think that drink is exactly healthy either *shudders at the memories of FD drinking such a thing*  
Haha! So you liked the password? It was awesome! Haha! The days when one word reviews were frequent… lol… soooo long ago!  
Sierra "I don't always fall…!"  
Yes, yes you do.  
Sierra *stubbornly crosses her arms***

**Retto= Why yes, haha, that does work, it made much more sense than the critic! xD It's true though with Eggman! I decided to make him the major bad guy in this tale just because of those moments…  
Sierra "NO! No I don't!"  
Yes. Yes you do.  
Sierra *glares***

**Storm= Sierra "I don't fall a lot…!"  
Yes you do. Let's look at the many examples here… that first time in Eggman's base, that other time, and the flashback…!  
Sierra *glares* "Shut up."  
Haha! Win! Anyways, yep! He knows her birthday now… kind of stalkerish if you think about it but still!**

**Metal= Yay! Haha thank you, I bet she'll respect you now some more too… haha but yes! This story should get very interesting because of that little crush…! :D**

**Strife= Sierra *glares at Strife and straightens her cloak* "Mine."  
It could be that, but don't forget that FD also has the ability to manipulate darkness too so he might not be using that… but that might be a good idea to do that just to verify everything though. *nod nod* Oh and one of your characters is in this chapter…**

**Raeweis= too lazy to log in? Lol but yeah… I do wonder… hm… *mischievous grin* but yeah. Sierra obviously sees things **_**way**_** different from everyone else.**

**UFO= You're back! :D *offers a hug* It's good to see you're alive and well my little bro! Oh btw, while you were gone we allowed Metal into the family. But yeah… *looks at the story title and laughs* That is a funny story actually. When I started this story I didn't know what to call it so it kind of obviously… stuck around xD Haha yep! It's not going to end—in my opinion—even if it did I made a goal to see 2013 lol.**

**DISCLAIMER= Sonic and company belong to SEGA. ****Terios belongs to Strife the Dark 152 and he owns part of the flashback scene below****, **_**and I own everything else**_**! Enjoy reading and to prove if you do read the wonderful disclaimers, I got a joke for all of you… why did the little boy fall off his bike…?**

**Pronunciation for names or words:  
Terios= (Tear- e- os)  
Omear= (O-mear (like near but with an m))  
Caudex= (Caw- dex (dex like in Dexter))**

**Chapter Two= Captured**

The wind flew through my fur as I closed my eyes and spread my arms out far to slow my fall. I hated falling. Don't ask how or why, but I do. Ever since that day with a team of mine years and years ago, I've hated it. Before I could stop it though, the flashback flew through my mind.

_Flashback=_

_ "Oh by the darkness," I cursed as I looked back at my friend, Flame. The girl looked at me worriedly, her dark hazel eyes seeming to burn into mine._

_ "Sierra, what's going on?!" She demanded to me._

_ "We're going to crash!" I yelled as I gripped on the chinks of the metal dragon we were riding. Followers of Darkness had been creating metal dragons like the one we were riding to use against the Light Givers, since real dragons were becoming an endangered species at the time. The metal dragon was spiraling into the air and was making the unmistakable stuttering sound that proved the engine within this monster was dying._

_ Terios looked at the ground as I looked back at Flame and then passed her to look at the boy. Terios sat in the back of the dragon and his neon green eyes scaled the ground far below before he lifted his eyes up to me. "We're going to have to jump."_

_ "To jump?!" Flame yelled, her eyes widening in shock. She brushed some of her golden brown hair out of the way and gave him an annoyed look. "You know how insane of an idea it is?!"_

_ "N-no…" I whispered, causing Flame and Terios to look at me. "We have to jump. If we don't we're going to explode and die up here."_

_ Terios nodded and then looked at the ground before back at me. Like Flame, he was human, leaving me the only being that was half animal at the moment. "After you," He said to us in his serious voice. The boy sadly acted like he had no emotions, which was true, for reasons why that I didn't know._

_ "On three," I said, noticing how the dragon was starting to get warm underneath me. "One…"_

_ "Two…" Flame whispered._

_ "Three!" Flame and I yelled at the same time and we all let go of the metal dragon, falling towards the ground at unbelievable speeds. The dragon exploded behind us and sent a shockwave down at us, causing us to fall even faster. I let out a cry of fear as I freefell and closed my eyes._

Just let it end…!_ I thought to myself and Terios seemed to suddenly disappear next to me and reappear on the ground. He stood up and looked to the skies seriously before jumping forward and catching Flame in his arms. Flame's face turned red as she landed gently in his arms with her arms around his neck._

_ I, on the other hand, did not have the luxury of being caught. I crashed hard onto the solid asphalt and let out a cry of pain as I hit the ground, feeling pain arc up my back and I laid motionless on the ground for a moment. I opened my eyes slowly and noticed how Flame laughed weakly as Terios put her down. Terios himself didn't look too sure on what to say about the matter._

_ I closed my eyes before finally forcing myself to roll over and stand, my entire body shaking._

_ "A-are you okay, Sie?" Flame said, calling me by a nickname I never answer to anymore._

_ I nodded, my eyes growing dark as I didn't look back at her. "I'm fine. Let's get out of here before we find a way to make more trouble."_

My eyes snapped open and I then noticed how close the ground was. I placed the palms of my hands together and focused on my energy again. A blast of dark energy flew out of my fingertips and hit the ground far below, creating an explosion of sand and a shockwave that slowed my fall and set me down carefully on the ground. I stumbled to my feet, still feeling sick from the electricity, the flashback, and the fall.

I glanced back up at the robots as they leaned out of the hole I had made and I let out a yelp as they started firing at me again. I turned and booked it across the sand, a trail of bullets following me as they kicked up the sand. I never recall running so fast in my life before.

I took a sharp turn, avoiding a missile that another robot threw at me before ducking, missing another one. I ran into the rainforest that surrounded the island and let out a sigh of relief. Well here, I was safe. Not a robot could get me now!

That didn't mean other things couldn't though because suddenly a fist flew towards me from a nearby bush and I jumped out of the way. My eyes narrowed as I saw none other than Knuckles the Echidna jump out of the bushes and start throwing random punches at me. With each fist thrown he spoke. "Give. Me. The. Emerald!"

"Heck no!" I yelled as I dodged the blows, my mind going into overdrive before he finally got a lucky punch and hit me in my stomach. I leaned forward, hissing in pain. Ouch… that hurt like heck. It felt like he had not only knocked the wind out of me, but also decided to rearrange all my intestines and organs in one punch. I struggled for breath and finally managed to look into the purple eyes of Knuckles.

"Caudex," I spat at his face, using my favorite word. Long story short, Flame and I were in a human Latin class with Terios and we found the word in the back of the book. The word basically meant idiot.

Knuckles got an annoyed look on his face and he glared down at me. "Give me the emerald… and you don't get hurt."

I smirked as the pain finally started to go away. "And why would I do that, knucklehead?"

Knuckles growled to himself, looking like it was taking every bit of his will not to use his namesakes to punch the lights out of me.

I took a few more deep breaths as Knuckles finally found an answer. "Look, Sonic seems to have a thing for you, that might be one of my reasons why I don't want you to get hurt. Now give me the emerald. Or do I have to get Katherine to deal with you again?"

My eyes narrowed, remembering that blasted black cat. She was the entire reason why I was so willing to Dimension Jump in the first place. She was the reason why I hated the light. She betrayed me in another dimension, she lied to me, and so I swore to kill every Katherine in all dimensions. I'm just currently trying to kill the one in this dimension. I just haven't found the chance to yet. What makes things worse is that in my home dimension, Katherine and I were twins. In this dimension, I'm not even supposed to exist so technically, in a weird way we're related. Although, I'd never admit it to her face and you'd be wise not to mention that knowing fact to me either.

"You wouldn't dare," I finally said.

Knuckles smirked and punched me again. This time, I fell to the ground and stared at Knuckles' shoes… which looked like Legos now that I got a good look at them. I frowned, trying to ignore the pain from the second punch and then looked up at Knuckles as he stood above me.

"Can I have the emerald now?" He asked, a bit of mockery hidden in his voice.

"Let me consider that option for a moment…" I said with the same amount of mockery in my voice. After a moment, I grabbed Knuckles' leg and pulled upwards, causing the echidna to lose balance and fall to the ground on his back. I grinned in victory, jumped to my feet and was about to run off when Knuckles' grabbed my left shoe and tripped me. I growled in frustration when I crashed onto the ground on my stomach. I just got beaten in my own game.

"No," I muttered, more to the grassy ground then to the echidna, even though I was technically answering his question.

"Too bad," Knuckles grumbled, keeping a firm grip on my shoe. "I need that emerald and I'm not letting you get away without it."

"Why the heck do you need it, knucklehead?" I growled.

Knuckles growled back, "None of your business."

I got an annoyed look on my face. First Father Darkness, now the echidna. Just you wait, that wasn't going to be the last time I was going to hear that statement. "Just let me go, caudex! I need this emerald!"

"Oh and what for? To give it to Father Darkness?! I won't let you!" Knuckles growled, refusing to let go of my shoe.

"By the darkness, Knuckles! Let go of my ******* shoe!" I yelled, swearing as I did so, which probably got blocked out there by BlackSandHeart didn't it? Sorry, she has a thing with swearing. She can't even write or say a simple swear word.

Anyways, back to the story. I glared back at the knucklehead before finally kicking him in the face as he leaned down to look at me, giving the echidna a good bloody nose to complain to Tikal or Shade back on Angel Island about. Knuckles lifted his big hands to his face and let out a cry of pain as I scrambled to my feet, dragging myself away from the echidna before running for my dear life.

"HEY!" Knuckles roared as I ran away. "Get back here!"

"No thanks!" I yelled back as I ran through the forest. I raced between trees, jumping over logs, splashing through the streams. Who knew that Eggman had a rainforest in his back yard? You'd think he'd be spending more time doing experiments on things in his backyard rather than trying to think of ways to destroy Sonic the hedgehog.

I ran faster, noticing that there was the sound of gunfire behind me. Eggman's robots must've found Knuckles. I couldn't worry about the darn knucklehead that wouldn't let go of my shoe right now though. I needed to get the Chaos Emerald to Father Darkness so I could get him off my back first.

Suddenly, someone tackled me from the side and I let out a cry as we rolled on the ground, the being was trying to get a good grip on my arms to pin me down as we rolled while I tried to do the same to the person. We rolled to a stop when the side of my head crashed into a large rock.

I let out a cry of pain and the person took it to their advantage by pinning me to the ground. I opened my ice blue eyes and stared up into emerald green ones, feeling my world spinning once again from the collision with the blasted rock.

"Sierra?" The owner of those green eyes asked, but their voice seemed so far away now.

My eyes started drifting close as I felt the owner of the green eyes lean down next to my ear. "I'll get you somewhere safe, trust me on this one. Eggman's not going to get you too. Not today."

Then all went black.

-XXXXXXX-

I opened my eyes and was instantly alert. It was dark in the room, I couldn't see much but I could tell I wasn't somewhere nice and cozy. The cement ground was cool against my back and I sat up with a jolt, looking around wildly looking at the wooden bench next to me and the sad excuse of a bed on my other side me. The bed looked like a pile of hay with sheets on top of it added with more hay covered by a pillowcase.

I looked back, seeing a small window of light coming from above the bench. I was on the wooden bench in seconds, seeing that the window had only bars on it, no glass, and by looking through those bars I could see that I was almost entirely underground. I could look through the small hole in the wall and see bits of the grassy field before me. After a moment, I pushed a hand between the bars and felt comforted to reach through the bars, and touch the soft grass.

"I see you're awake," A voice said behind me and I retracted my hand quickly and spun around, glaring murderously at the owner of the voice, seeing it was none other than the GUN Commander behind a set of bars and in a small hallway. I growled angrily as I jumped to the ground and crossed my arms.

"Hello Commander," I hissed.

"Sierra the Vile," The Commander said to me, although the respect needed for that name there was a lack of, making me scowl.

"How did you manage to bring me into this cell?" I asked, waving my hands at the sad cell around me.

The Commander chuckled. "Sonic brought you here himself."

The hedgehog's name made me freeze up and I frowned at the commander. "Sonic…? Sonic the hedgehog?" I let out a dark laugh, causing the commander to look uneasy for a moment. "Please, why would Sonic do something as generous as that for me?"

"I wondered too," The Commander said seriously. "Seeing that you don't deserve a nice place like this."

I smirked, "Oh heavens no."

The Commander ignored me as he started pacing. He started ranting on about how horrible of a person I was, how I killed millions of innocent lives, how I didn't deserve to live, yada, yada, yada. But, I didn't pay much attention to that. I was watching him march and that just brought back another memory…

_Flashback=_

_"Are you paying attention, Sierra?!" The monster growled before me, making me stiffen in fear. I looked at the monster and nodded, holding my three-year-old, human hands behind my back._

_ "Y-yes s-sir," I whispered, trying not to look at the room around us. It was such a plush room. With black curtains, black sofas, and even a comforting fire with black flames. Yes, this was Follower of Darkness' territory. Almost everything's black here._

_ The monster glared at me. This was the thing that took me away from Katherine when I was a young child when our village burned to the ground. His name was Omear, Father Darkness' right hand man… or monster. He had three, black, soulless eyes on his face and he looked more like a bunch of circles put together. One circle for his head, one for his body, and four ovals for his arms and legs. He had a blinking eye that covered his entire stomach on his body too, making him a four-eyed being. Omear had an arm on the back of his body that could stretch and do damage from far away, and I know it's true. He's used it against me when I debated cheating on a test… and he whacked me on the side of the head with it._

_ Omear paced onward, he might not look intimidating at first sight but the way he seemed to float back and forth gave me the chills. He might not have any noticeable hands but I saw those things grow claws the size of swords before when he fought an enemy Light Giver before._

_ However, Omear was my teacher. I could not waste all my time fearing him._

_ Omear paced… or floated… back and forth, giving me a suspicious look. "You are quite the human. Maybe you are suited for more."_

_ I didn't say anything._

_ "Either way, tomorrow morning is your first day of training. Hopefully you can change out of your human shape by the end of the day. Would you like that, Sierra?"_

_ I nodded, remembering how everyone in my dimension was born a human but changed into their animal form with Dark or Light Energy._

_ "Answer me!" Omear roared, causing the entire room to tremble._

_ "Y-yes sir!" I squeaked, shrinking down from Omear's harsh gaze._

_ "Honestly, Omear, you're scaring the darkness out of the poor child," A new voice said and Omear and I alike had glanced back._

_ That was the day I first met Father Darkness. It was in his cat form, a form he could now easily get rid of. He was a tall black cat with eyes that glowed a sick yellow color. When he spoke the temperature dropped and his black cape swished as he looked down at me with distaste. "This was the only one you found?"_

_ "There was another child, this girl's twin." Omear said, bowing his head in respect while I gazed up at FD in wonder. "But the immortal Windy got a hold of her."_

_ "Blast!" Father Darkness cursed, tearing his gaze from me and glaring at Omear. "You have failed me _again_ Omear! Next time I will not let you go off so easily, do not forget that! Train this girl and make her become the best in her class, then I will consider to lesson your punishment, but until then you cannot leave this place!" With that, Father Darkness vanished, leaving myself alone in the care of Omear once more._

_ Omear lifted his four dark eyes to me and growled, making me whimper for a moment. "Father Darkness wants you to be the best in the class… things are about to get much more difficult on your part, child. But I will not make it too horrible to bear, Sierra. For they will one day call you Sierra the Vile."_

_ And he did. I became the best in my class in less than six days with vigorous training. And in two weeks, I became a black cat._

I blinked myself back to reality as I realized the commander yelled something at me. I blinked once more before showing a mocking smile to the Commander. "What was that? I'm sorry you were boring me to sleep again with your boring rants."

The Commander growled, obviously not amused by my behavior. "I said you're going to stay here until Sonic comes back! He went to fight Doctor Eggman and I will have my eye on you until things get better!" With that, the commander turned and marched away down the hallway, leaving me in the darkness of the cell. I twitched my ears, listening to his footsteps as he walked away before sighing, dropping my shoulders as soon as they disappeared.

I was stuck here until Sonic the hedgehog came back? Well, he is the hero of Mobius, I suppose I don't have to wait for long. I moved over to my bed and sat down on it, giving it an annoyed look when a lair of dust flew from my bed as I sat down.

After a long moment, I leaned my head against the cell wall and sighed, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**Another chapter done! Thanks for reading and please do leave a review! Thing should start picking up in the next chapter… or two…**


	3. News or Not?

**Hello Readers! Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Retto= Is it now? Hmmm... *frowns to self* how Sierra, Terios, and Flame found the word 'caudex' was the same way I found it- in a back of a Latin Book. Haha, but I do remember the term fatuus being used!  
Sierra *face turns red and goes quiet, not wanting to answer anymore*  
Half Animal as in... um... like they act as a human but they look like an animal. THAT'S what I mean *nod nod* makes sense?  
It is? Huh, I never knew that! Heh, but Sonic will always be in these stories... unless it's a future based one. *grins suddenly as an idea appears* but thanks for your reassurance, it means a lot, thank you.**

**Rya= Bubble Gum Buddy! :D Thou art back! *hugs you*  
Haha Yaya disclaimer! And me too... normally the titles just smack in the face when I'm trying to sleep (that's how all the other titles happened xD) but this one... never came haha.  
Sierra *glares at you* "Thanks for the reminder. And why do you hate falling...?"  
Lol I must agree to that Knuckles does have a pair of amazing purple eyes *nod nod* I heard that having those kind of eyes was possible but I'm not sure... it seems to good to be real xD  
Oh yes of coooourse. His uncle did a great job on the ARK too -_- we can totally trust him *shaking head no***

**Raeweis= Haha yay! *hands you a muffin for celebration with a grin* hopefully you get the reference.  
Haha yep! He had his reasons... but you'll find out in many a chapter later.**

**Storm= Sierra *crosses arms with a scowl and refuses to look at either of us*  
*jabs a thumb in Sierra's direction* Typical. Anyways, but yes. Someone you know is going to be in here wait 'till chapter... eight... I think... but you'll see soon! *grins mischievously*  
*waves a hand to the Commander* Go ahead Kelly! Hit him with your best shot XD  
But you'll see the explanation on why he did that soon too...! Okay, no, not soon. In awhile. Haha**

**UFO= Sierra *blinks at you then scowls* "I don't deserve to sit in this pathetic little cell and wait my life out."  
Oh sad, hopefully you have more time now! But yep, that's pretty much what happened... so far. *grins***

**Metal= Hah neither did I... until I wrote this... but then again she **_**has**_** been captured before...****  
Sierra "I AM NOT GETTING SOFT!"  
Says the girl that's probably waiting in the cell to see Sonic...  
Sierra *glares as I grin triumphantly***

**Chaos= *laughs* Guest review! Brings back the memories... *grins and winks back at you* if you're looking for that particular hedgie, then this is your chapter bro.  
You think he would... but apparently not...  
Sierra *sticks her tongue out at you* "I do what I want."  
*waves* Hiya Storm! Welcome to the story... and it's dark humor... written by...  
Sierra *bows dramatically* "Yours truly."  
*rolls her eyes* OCs...**

**Amicus= Haha! You were?! XD That's amazing! And you thought they looked like legos too? Twice amazing! I was reading a FanFic on here that pointed that out and I was like 'oh hey... you're right!' Ninjas! Heck yeah! Brings back the memories... xD  
Sierra *scoffs and lifts her head into the air proudly* "Why of course I do."  
Sonic "I'll explain later..."  
Sierra *looks over to Sonic in surprise* "Oh there you are..."  
Sonic *grins sheepishly at Sierra* "Hey there..."  
Um... awkward... anyways, *laughs at the one word review* hats off to you for that one *takes off Xerius' cowboy hat respectfully***

**AN- I have changed Jason's name to Jackson- since that was his original name in the first place. Sorry if I've caused any confusion *laughs weakly***

**Disclaimer= I own everything that's in this chapter... except the things that belong to SEGA. Thaaaat and a familiar red hedgehog with his trusty chao. Those characters belongs to Chaotic Hedgehog. And the answer to the joke from the last chapter: He got hit by a bus. XD Don't you love anti-jokes?**

**Chapter Three= News Or Not?**

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout!" I yelled at the top of my lungs before laughing as I annoyed more guards that belonged to the Commander. They were all ready to run in here and shoot me, I swear it, and it was sadly doing nothing but make me laugh even harder.

One of the guards finally appeared at my cell and pointed his gun to me. "Don't make me shoot!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh that would be nice, wonder what Sonic will do when he finds his prisoner dead."

The guard growled angrily and marched off again as I chuckled then started yelling again, closing my eyes as I did so, "Twinkle twinkle little star!"

"You have visitor," A voice suddenly said and I stopped my ridiculous singing/yelling fit I was doing to entertain myself. I glanced lazily towards the bars and my eyes widened when I recognized the visitor—who just stood there, alone, with their hands behind their back. The newcomer stood behind the black bars that held me captive and the two of us silently sized the other up when we shared eye contact.

"What are you doing here?" I finally spat, now glaring at the newcomer before turning my back to them on the wooden bench I was sitting on. I could feel her blue eyed gaze stare into my back before the 'visitor' finally spoke.

"Come on, Sierra, can we talk, please?"

"I don't want to talk to a useless person like you, Katherine. Leave."

Katherine sighed in disbelief as she took the hood of the dark colored cloak she was wearing off of her head before looking at me seriously with a bit of sympathy in her sky blue eyes. We looked alike now, the only difference was the red streaks in her hair and the blue diamond in the center of her forehead. She used to be a tan cat way back when, with ears that stretched up to the heavens (not really though, but I used to tease her about it for years and years when our fights were more frequent). "Please, Sierra? It's important. It's about Sonic."

My ears twitched as I scowled at the wall. "What about him?"

"Sierra, we all know that you have a thing for him." Katherine said, smiling faintly as I got an annoyed look on my face. I looked back at the black cat and glared at her.

"No I don't, I have no idea what you're talking about. Besides, he has that annoying pink hedgehog girl running after him all the time now, doesn't he?" I scoffed, turning my attention back to the wall.

"Shadow says he saw you guys kissing while we were fighting…"

My face grew warm and I glared back at Katherine again, Shadow probably saw us way back when we were fighting to save the future. I was only assisting the others at the moment, it had nothing to do with Sonic…! No, don't you dare give _me_ that look. No, it wasn't for Sonic's sake…! Whatever. I'm getting back to the story. "So what?! It was an accident!" I said, counterattacking her claim.

Katherine put a hand around one of the bars. "Sierra this is serious. Eggman's up to something and people in our team…"

"_Your_ team, I haven't been trying to help any of you out at all."

"Sierra listen to me!" Katherine yelled, both of her hands were now wrapped around two separate bars. She gave me a desperate look as I glanced back at her in surprise. I don't think I could ever recall the girl raising her voice to me before. "People are going missing, _missing_, Sierra! No one knows where they've gone! Shadow's gone! Rouge's gone! Sonic's gone! Knuckle's gone! And so is Omega! We already lost people from our dimension too! Windy's nowhere to be found, neither is Chase…!"

I scoffed. "I don't care for any of those people!" _Except Sonic, _The annoying part of my mind said to me seriously.

"Sierra please, I think I'm going to need your help soon. People are going missing by the hour and it hasn't been a full day that some of those people have been missing yet. I've already lost most of my closest friends and I don't want anyone else to go missing. Please, help me." Katherine begged.

I smirked at Katherine. "I never knew you were the begging type."

Now it was Katherine's turn to get annoyed with me. "No I wasn't. I don't need your help. I was just wondering if you wanted to sit your butt in prison all day or not!"

I chuckled, amused by her behavior. I still knew how to get under her skin even after all these years. "Oh really? It sounded like begging to me."

"No it wasn't! You know what…?!" Katherine growled in frustration and turned away, her back facing me. "Whatever, I don't need your help. And I didn't want it anyways!" With that, she teleported away in a flash of bright light, leaving me alone with my thoughts once again.

I frowned as soon as she was gone though and wrapped my arms around my knees. _Sonic… is captured? _I thought with a frown. How did he manage to do that? He wasn't exactly the type to go running into walls and getting captured easily.

Shadow, Rouge, and Omega were missing too. If that was the case, then I was the last one to have seen them, Knuckles too. They were all captured by who…? An idea flashed through my mind and I growled softly to myself: Eggman. Team Dark was in his lair and they went missing when I was there. He had to be the cause of all this. And who else hated Sonic more than the doctor himself?

It had to be him… but Sonic could handle himself. I was sure of it at the time. He was Sonic the hedgehog, the hero of Mobius, no one could catch Sonic that easily without knowing the consequences.

I nodded to myself, feeling comforted. I would wait for Sonic, for three days. And if he didn't show his face to me in three days, then I was going to the surface myself to deal with the matter. I reached into my pocket and my smirk grew when I realized that Sonic had let me keep the yellow Chaos Emerald.

Oh yes. Getting out of here was going to be a piece of pie.

-XXXXXXX-

_Third Person POV_

Sonic the hedgehog struggled in the robot's grip as they strapped him against the wall. He looked around at the people strapped to the wall with bits of metal, all of them were struggling too. He saw Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Knuckles, and even a few of the Dimension Jumpers from Katherine's dimension too: Windy, Xerius, Chase, Jackson, and Ria.

Xerius growled as he struggled against the metal straps that kept his arm and legs against the wall but had no success. He was a light brown cat with dark brown spots covering most of his body. He looked over with his dark brown eyes at Rouge as she struggled but got similar results. All looked at Sonic with mixtures of horror on their faces as Sonic growled angrily, glaring at the robots as they strapped him in.

"Let me go…!" Sonic growled, struggling to get out as soon as the robots stepped away and then left them by walking down the hallway.

Shadow the hedgehog growled as he hung, strapped in as well, directly across from Sonic. "It's no use. Even when using Chaos Energy they only shock you, not allowing you out."

"How are we going to get out of here?" Ria asked worriedly. She was a light pink colored cat with a light blue circle in the center of her forehead. Not only that though, but the ears on top of her head curled over like a dog's. Her blue eyes glowed in the bright lights shining down from above as she looked at the group worriedly. "We have to let the others know of Doctor Eggman's comeback."

_"For the trillionth time," _Xerius scoffed as all glanced over at him. Xerius' dark brown eyes were narrowed as he glared at the ground, showing part of his teeth as he formed a snarl. He wasn't known for talking with his real voice, he normally used his mind to telepathically talk to people instead.

Omega's gadgets whirred. Unlike the others, he was just tied to the ground with an electric current rocketing through him when the robot dared to move. "I PROPOSE THAT WE BLOW THE PLACE TO BITS."

"That would get us destroyed as well, smart one." Windy growled as all looked over at her in surprise (or in Omega's case: just looked at her). The Light Giver had forest green eyes that seemed to be glowing. A swirl mark was at the center of her forehead and her dark grey fur was all puffed up from the shock of seeing Sonic captured still.

"Then what do we do?" Ria asked, sounding hopeless.

"Hey, don't worry about it, hon!" Rouge said hopefully. "We'll get out of here soon, you'll see!"

"She's right, Ria," Jackson called and all looked over to Ria's twin brother. He looked nothing like his sister though, with his long ears that pointed off at five points like deer's antlers and his fur was dark grey, just like Windy's was. His light hazel eyes scanned through the Mobian and Dimension Jumpers before him then he nodded. "We can't give up hope. Someone will come for us, I know it."

"We should be worrying about saving ourselves anyways though." Rouge huffed as she looked at the metal that strapped her in.

"The question is though," Knuckles said with a frown. "Why would Eggman want us in these kinds of… things instead of a simple cell?"

The others became silent as they looked at the contraptions that held them.

"Maybe _we're_ a part of Egghead's next plan," Chase said, his blue/grey eyes growing wide in fear. He was a light grey colored cat with long ears like Jackson's but they flopped down like a dog's on the end. His hands, the tips of his ears, the tip of his tail, and feet were black though.

The others felt dread course through them after hearing Chase's statement.

-XXXXXXXX-

"Don't worry, Katherine, we'll find them." Chaos the hedgehog said reassuringly to his sister as the two walked down the road. However, Chaos had grown increasingly worried like his sister since Maria Robotnik had gone missing twenty minutes ago. As Chaos had put it: 'she was right here next to me for one second then I look away for another second and when I look back, she's gone!'

Maria Robotnik was alive and breathing once more after an incident with the Day of the Dead—a 'celebration' where everyone that had died within the last hundred years or so came back to life. When the dead came back to life, Sonic and company found a way to keep a few of the dead people to stay alive, thanks to the help of the Chaos Emeralds. The emeralds had not only had brought Maria back, but also the seedrian known as Cosmo as well.

Chaos was a red colored hedgehog with black streaks on his quills, looking like the exact opposite of Shadow as she walked down the road. Chaos kept a tight hand on the binders on his wrists, as if half expecting a call that told him where the others were as he walked down the path leading to the park. Tall trees lined on either side of him as he kept a careful eye up to the sky.

Katherine and Chaos were siblings, along with Shadow, after an incident on the ARK over fifty years ago. The three of them had been separated during the incident but were still close, especially now that they were all back together again. Katherine kicked a rock in the park angrily and watched it fly to the other side of the path. "I'm just worried about them. What if they don't come back?! Then what, Chaos? What?"

"We'll find them," Chaos said with a small, hopeful smile. "I'm sure of it."

"Chao Chao!" Chaos' Chao, called Nightshade, said as she floated down from the sky above. She landed on top of Chaos' head and Chaos let out a sigh of relief as he looked up at her. "Oh thank myself, Nightshade. You're finally back! Did you find Maria? Or any of the others?"

"Chao Chao…" Nightshade said, frowning and Chaos' spirits fell.

"You couldn't find her…? Okay… we'll just have to keep looking. We'll find her, and the others too." Chaos said as he glanced at Katherine, who was staring at the rock she kicked glumly.

"So…" Katherine said after a long moment of silence. "I tried talking some sense into Sierra…"

"And what did she say?" Chaos asked, interested in what his, not entirely sister, had said about this matter.

"She didn't care," Katherine scoffed, lifting her head into the air angrily. "She didn't care that everyone was disappearing and she didn't even care about Sonic being missing either!"

"What? I thought she liked…"

"Yeah, me too," Katherine said, stuffing her hands into her pockets and glaring at the ground again before sighing. "But whatever, y'know? We have to go find the others, sulking around won't help us out, right? Okay, so what's next on the list?"

Chaos grinned, grateful that she was starting to act her regular self again. "Alright the next stop is the beach. Although, I doubt we're going to find Sonic there."

Katherine laughed and pulled out her Soul Emerald, a device that held a part of Katherine's very soul inside of it. "Yeah, you're telling me. Let's keep an eye out for him anyways though while we're looking for the others, we might just be lucky. Chaos Control!"

The two disappeared in a flash of bright light.

**That's all from me, please review and I will upload again as soon as I possibly can. Ima goin' on vacation over the next few days so it might be mighty hard to communicate with y'all while I'm gone... *suddenly frowns and takes off the cowboy hat* Hmm... I think this thing is affecting mah voice...**


	4. I'm Done

***laughing a sad, evil laugh* Hehehe… my evil plan was a success!**

**Windy *looks at the computer screen over my shoulder* "What are you doing?"**

***grins at Windy* Secretly flaming a flamer.**

**Windy *raises an eyebrow***

***waves a hand* He/she had a poll up that asked if people liked OCs and AU stories and I said yes, just to mess with his/her little mind!**

**Sierra *glances over from the window* "Oh aren't you the bad girl?"**

**Oh shut it! You're lucky I'm putting your story up! I feel accomplished and that's all that matters! Anyways, thanks to the Ohana for reviewing!**

**Metal= Yep! Xerius too… and because of all those characters are captured things are going to be interesting… but haha, idk if you were there but we had an argument **_**way**_ **back when about if Sierra had a heart or not… we all voted that she did so you're technically right about that one although she argues…  
Sierra "I DO NOT!"**

**Strife= Oh good, haha you're liking it and yes, only we know! Oh haha, speaking of evil laughs there's one in this one… thanks for the review!**

**Raeweis= Yeah… a lot… haha, anyways, of course! If Sonic doesn't come to the rescue soon then Sierra will probably be drove insane by some annoying little… nah, I'll just let you read, you'll see.**

**Chaos= I see your computer's working again…? *glares at Zap too*  
Zap "Whaaat?!"  
Haha yes, you could say I'm learning from you *grins mischievously*  
Sierra *looks to Sophie, then to Storm and smirks* "Don't try anything on her."  
Xerius *takes his cowboy hat back and walks away, brushing invisible dust off of it*  
Awww! *pouts* but yes, Maria is missing, thanks to Egghead. *scowls and looks at Xerius as he puts his hat back on* Can I have that back?  
Xerius *shakes his head no***

**Storm= Haha yes, you're going to have to wait xD but it'll be worth the wait, I promise! And I take my promises seriously too *grins* But no clue sadly, even the smallest thing will give it away! Fifteen years?! Dang! Haha, I don't know how long of one I've been… I know for years though!  
Yep! Sierra knows her nursery rhymes too xD …even if she is a stubborn caudex.  
Oh! Hiya Elythia! *waves excitedly* Yep, I had lots of fun on my vacay, although it was super cold there *laughs***

**Rya= Agreed! Titles do happen to be… painful…  
Sierra *blinks in surprise at the story* "At least you didn't fall into solid asphalt." *suddenly scowls at the comment* "It's not true! I swear it!" *eyes widen and ducks from the various attacks* "What the **** are you doing?! Cut it out, caudex!"  
SERIOUSLY?! :D I need to find some purple ones too then! That'd be amazing running around with purple eyes! But… I don't wear glasses… much less contacts lol  
*notices Towers and waves while snickering to you*  
*also nods as you whisper* Of course… if only she knew though xD haha, and nice prediction! I wish I could tell you if you were right or not…! You'll find out next chapter though for sure.**

**Retto= Sierra *scoffs* "Lies!"  
*snickers at Sierra before looking to you and laughs* That one is pretty good too!  
YoGPoD? What is that…? *turns head sideways Xsus style***

**Disclaimer= Currently I own everything that belongs in this chapter except for Sonic and company (they're SEGA's) as well as the 'back at cha, eggs for brains'—that one I got from BlackStormNomad. **

**Chapter Four= I'm Done**

I sighed as I stared at the roof of the cell. I heard the water dripping, hitting the floor with a _ping_ every three seconds or so. My patience was wearing thinner by the second and the look on my face showed pure annoyance.

_Ping!_

Oh by the darkness this is getting annoying.

_Ping!_

I rolled over to glare at the right hand corner of my cell, in the back part of it, over by the window. I squinted at the ceiling and watched a small droplet of gleaming blue water fall from the ceiling, dance in the sunlight from the window before becoming shrouded in darkness, then it hit the floor.

_Ping!_

I frowned as I watched another droplet fall and make its next annoyed _ping_ sound (by now it's a miracle that I haven't blown the building up yet). But I could see something within this droplet of water. I saw a life passing by every time. In the light, it's like a child dancing and learning freedom, then when it hits the shadows something bad happens to the child and it slowly learns the real horrors of growing up. Then it hit the floor, and its life ends, showing how short life normally is for people.

I nodded to myself in confidence. The monks on the human planet, in India, would be proud of me for sure now, seeing the wisdom I saw in a blasted drop of water.

_Ping!_

"Oh shut up for the darkness' sake!" I yelled at the droplet that just smashed itself into the ground.

I grabbed the pillow made of mostly hay and threw it over my head, growling to myself in frustration. No guards were down here for today, I didn't know why or really care either. I was going on day five and I still had seen no sign of Sonic the hedgehog. I know, I said I would wait three days but I was worried that by the time I jumped out to go find him, it'd be too late and he'd already save the world, making me look like a complete fool.

_Ping!_ I could still here it through the pillow. It was like hearing the clock ticking during a math test, this was killing me.

Although, now I was obviously having second thoughts about just sitting here and waiting this one out. Deal with this pathetic, constant dripping, or go out and see what's going on? Sonic left me the Chaos Emerald, I can get out of here easily!

I pulled the emerald out and stared at it, trying to ignore the next _ping_ as the water droplet hit the floor again. Now or never I supposed. I closed my eyes as I griped the emerald tightly. _Chaos…_ oh wait, hang on. I opened my eyes with a jolt and looked at the emerald. I can't do Chaos Control, duh. I could just teleport out of here instead… but what's the fun of that?

I jumped to my feet, getting out of bed and faced the bars to my cell. Focusing on pulling the energy out of the Chaos Emerald, I lifted a hand towards the bars and blasted them from their position. The fourteen bars that held me captive hit the brick wall on the other end of the hallway before my cell then crashed to the ground with a loud _clang_!

I smirked to myself as I stepped over the mess I created and then started running down the hallways, pulling out my sword as I did so. Suddenly, movement! I glanced over and saw a GUN agent open fire on me, seeming to appear from nowhere. I jumped up, above his head, dodging all the bullets from his small hand gun and slashed downwards. I smiled darkly as my sword went through his head…

…but frowned as he dropped to the ground and had no blood oozing out of the wound. I landed on the ground next to the agent and then picked him up by the front of his shirt, only to drop him in surprise. This man was freezing cold, like he was running around Antarctica on that human world for the last eight weeks. Not only was he cold though, but hard. I bent down with a frown and knocked on the side of the head, frowning when I realized this GUN agent was made of metal.

Oh great, what the heck happened to the agent? It explained why there weren't any GUN agents down here. Robots were finally taking over the world and none of them had a care for the humans and Mobians in prison, it's just like it is in the movies.

I frowned as I reached into the large cut I made in the man's head (trying not to think about brains and all that disgusting matter), and my frown grew deeper when I pulled out a yellow wire that was cut cleanly in half. Oh yes, this man was defiantly a robot.

My frown—if possible now— grew even more as I rested my sword on my shoulder while standing. I kicked the agent for good measure before running down the hallways again, heading towards the surface since I was under a GUN HQ in Station Square. I kept a wary eye out for signs that led to the stairs and ran past the prisoners around me, none of them were looking like they were willing to get out. In fact, all of them looked spooked, like they had seen something horrifying.

I slid to a stop before one of the cells and looked into it, seeing the Mobian mouse inside of it scramble away from me in fear. Oh, that _could_ be the problem. It's not every day you get to see Sierra the Vile in front of your prison cell. That could be why all the prisoners looked spooked.

I rolled my eyes and ran again before seeing a sign that led to the stairs and to freedom in front of me. I followed these carefully, keeping a wary eye out for signs of more, possibly robotic, GUN agents.

Finally, I turned around a corner and saw the stairs that seemed to suddenly appear before me. That was when I started teleporting up them, appearing disappearing, reappearing, and disappearing once more. And each time I appeared I was up another flight of stairs before vanishing and then appearing on the next flight of stairs.

Soon, I was at the top, in front of the door to the main room and with a smirk, I grabbed a hold of the cold door handle then threw the door open, holding my sword tightly in one hand (well duh, only an idiot would put their sword away while running away from their jail).

As the door opened, I found that I was face to face with a bunch of GUN agents. A secretary wearing a GUN uniform was sitting behind the desk, typing, and other agents were walking around like this was just another typical day in the office. Although, that's not what caused my eyes to widen in shock.

It was _how_ they were moving that stunned me. They moved in a jagged way, their feet not coordinating well with the rest of their bodies. Their movements seemed to have pauses in them, causing all of them to freeze up at random moments. I gripped my sword tighter and growled quietly to myself as all of them stopped before looking to me, all their eyes glowing a faint red color.

_Robots, drat!_ I cursed quietly to myself as all of the GUN robots turned towards me, their hands and arms transforming into various weapons as I felt myself going rigid. I had never been threatened by so many guns before held by human and Mobian looking hands. I lifted my sword up and slammed the door shut as they opened fire. I used my sword to block away most of the shots that went through the door before turning to the stairs, seeing that they went farther up.

_Thank the followers…_ I thought to myself as I started running up the stairs instead of teleporting. I would've teleported but I was too busy recovering from the shock that everyone, _everyone_ in that room was a robot. What the heck was going on here? I had never been surprised to such a degree before!

I mentally wondered if this was how all Light Givers felt when Father Darkness threw a surprise attack at all of them.

Gunshots! I ducked as a line of bullet holes appeared right where my head used to be. I stole the moment to glance down the stairwell, to see about twenty robot GUN agent things somehow running after me and running over each other to get out the door. I cursed under my breath before booking it back up the stairs.

I swung my sword backwards and heard a bullet bounce off my blade before lodging itself into a nearby wall. I spun around a corner and continued to run up the stairs, more gunshots echoed and I did a quick back flip as bullet holes appeared where my feet were. What were in those bullets if they could go through cement and metal?!

I finally saw the top, the very top, the top of the entire GUN building not too far away. Just another flight of stairs and I was there. I ran in zigzag motions for a moment to avoid more bullet holes appearing on the ground below me, counting my lucky stars I wasn't dead yet before finally reaching the top of the stairs. I grabbed the doorknob and swore as loud as I could when I found it was locked.

I glanced back down the stairs before struggling with the door, cursing the fact that the door was made of metal, no way for me to kick it down easily and I was too panicked to concentrate on blasting it down with Dark Energy. Oh, so you could've done it? Please. You get chased by an army of robots that walk like the living dead up at least thirty flights of stairs then try to concentrate on blasting down a door and we can talk about this again from there, thank you.

I quickly glanced down the stairs and it was around then when I saw the first heads of the robots. I pulled out the Chaos Emerald Sonic had let me keep and I secretly begged this would work. "Chaos Control!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and waited for something interesting to happen.

Nothing did. In fact, nothing happened. I was just standing there like an idiot holding the yellow Chaos Emerald above my head before an army of twenty human and Mobian looking robots.

I cursed again, so much for that idea and then turned towards the door, forcing myself to think straight. Omear's voice suddenly echoed through my head and my eyes widened. _"Sierra you will calm down and blast this door down, NOW!"_

I let out a yelp of fear, his voice still managed to scare me after all these years. Not just anyone could just top off that deep growling and boiling water tone of voice. And I'm serious, that's what his voice sounded like. I pointed the palms of my hands towards the door and felt my fur rising as the shadows of the buildings were pulling and forced to fall under my whim.

Oh the joys of being a Follower of Darkness. I let out a yell as the robots turned their guns towards me as some reached the top of the stairs and a blast of black light shot out from my hands. The blast shot right through the door and the thing fell apart like it was made of children's blocks. I turned a hand to the side and blasted some of the nearby robots to smithereens.

Without another moment of hesitation, I ran out the door and slid to a stop when I reached the edge of the building, tucking the emerald back into my pocket as I did so. The black cloak I was still wearing flapped in the breeze as I stood on the edge of the building and looked at the ground far below.

I sighed angrily as I looked below. The people moving around on the streets moved like the robots did, in a zombie-like fashion. I lifted my head to the now cloudy skies. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!" I yelled at the skies.

Thunder answered my yell and I sighed angrily. At least the thunder understood my anger. Either that or it was telling me to shut up.

I tensed up then glanced back when I heard the sound of someone, or some_thing_ readying a gun to be fired. As I glanced back, I saw at least twelve robots, that I had missed while blasting at their allies, aim their weapons at me.

I growled at the robots as one of them walked up and lifted a hand. A blue light appeared from the palm of its hand and in the light I saw a hologram of a familiar face.

"Oh look, if it isn't Doctor Egghead," I spat.

Eggman gave me an annoyed look as he held his hands behind his back. He started pacing and as he did so, he inspecting me thoroughly, which resulted a snarl to form on my face. After a moment, he spoke, "My dear Sierra! Where have you been? In prison?"

"That is none of your business," I growled, then suddenly smirked to myself. I knew that wasn't going to be the last time I heard that. Who would've thought I'd be the one saying it though? After a moment though, I threw my own question into the mixture. "Have you been doing this? Putting robots into the city instead of people?"

Eggman chuckled. "Why yes! You are such a smart girl!"

I growled. "What's your real goal?"

"That is none of your business,"

"_Back at cha",_ I thought I could hear him add in the statement. I scowled and Eggman chuckled at the look on my face. "You want the Chaos Emeralds so you can try to create your useless 'Eggman Empire' isn't it?" I said as I put my hands in my pockets, glaring at the doctor. My left hand fumbled with the yellow Chaos Emerald in that pocket.

"It is not useless!" Eggman yelled, lifting a fist in the air and I smirked.

_Back at ya, eggs for brains,_ I thought with a smirk as he ranted on about the Chaos Emeralds creating a beautiful empire for him and that no one would stand in his way.

After a moment, Eggman finally regained his cool composure. "It does not matter though, I've turned everyone here into robots!"

I raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Oh that sounds terrifying."

Eggman smirked, a crazy gleam of light seeming to shine on his ridiculous glasses. Which, now that I'm wondering, are they sunglasses or regular glasses hidden in the shadows of his ridiculous bushy mustache? Or are they both? I never was sure. "Are you sure? I happened to create a new machine that transports the minds of the victims into the machines."

I frowned, suddenly focusing my attention away from his ridiculous looking glasses and focused on what he was saying. What was that? Something about the minds of the victims going into the machine? So wait, I looked at the robot beings in front of me. Every single one of those robots was a real person? How was that possible…?

"But the minds of the victims are good people," I said, rolling my eyes. "And besides, there's no way to actually transport a mind of someone into a robot, nice try."

Eggman let out one of his long, really unneeded laughs before explaining. "Bwah ha ha ha ha! Is that what you think? I programmed the robots to only do bad things. But, the mind of the victim, or better yet, the conscious of the victim, is trapped within the robot! So, when you blow up the robot, you blow up their consciousness therefore…"

"…killing the victim." I thought, my eyes widening. So, that poor robot whose head I sliced in half while running around the prisons, I killed the real person of that? Oh my gosh what have I done?!

I shook the thought away. I'm Sierra! Sierra the Vile! I'm not supposed to be having these thoughts for people! So what if I killed him?

Eggman nodded, impressed by my wisdom at the moment, "Very good, Sierra. Now, when I capture you, I will already have a robot that looks exactly like you, except it will have no feelings, no emotions, and will only do pure evil things…"

"I'm already pure evil!" I yelled at the doctor, but he ignored me of course.

"…and then, when I put a special chemical in your system, it will cause your conscious to drift away, through the machines and into your robot self. You control the robot, you power it and you keep it moving, but the robot controls you from doing good deeds and makes you do every command I give! And if someone kills the robot, the robot sends waves back to your real self, killing you and giving you the same damage as the robot receives. The robot loses an arm? You lose your arm in real life. Is this making sense to you, my dear?"

I was wishing it wasn't. The horror of what this could possibly mean was too horrible for me to bear. I could only stare at the doctor and get the horrifying feeling of what happened to Sonic…

"Capture her," Eggman suddenly said, pointing to me. His image dissolved and the hologram shut off as the robots looked at me, eyes glowing a faint red color (which, by now, was reminding me of the evil leader of the Followers of Darkness: Terrarock when he mind controlled people). They looked like normal eyes for the follower's sake but they had a red tinge glowing in the background, behind their eyes. These were real people, normal people controlled by robots to do evil deeds?! The thought seemed too ridiculous to be true!

I lifted my hands out to my sides as I stood on the edge of the building, looking at the Mobian and humans that were real but not real. My mind was spinning in horror. I needed to go somewhere so that I could think correctly. "Omear catch my soul that it may be freed then take me back to home where I belong." I whispered before falling backwards.

The robots swarmed the edge of the rooftops, all reaching out for me as I flipped backwards and fell face forward towards the ground. I closed my eyes as I felt darkness surround me, sweet, glorious, darkness and then suddenly felt my world turn upside down, then right side up way too quickly and I opened my eyes to see I was lying on the ground in the middle of the forest.

I sat up with a frown and rubbed the side of my head, seeing that I was sitting next to a cold stream of water. The soft grass underneath me was cool to the touch and was littered with fallen leaves that had changed their colors. The trees around me stood tall and high above my head. I looked up with a frown, rubbing the back of my head before looking around frantically, looking for some robotic fiend that was going to try to kill me.

When I found nothing, I sighed in relief and relaxed, wrapping my arms around my knees with a frown. Sonic… got captured…? Was that even possible? The blue blur seemed unstoppable at times but this time… maybe not.

_It looks like I might have to rescue you this time, Sonic…_ I thought to myself as I looked up towards the sun peaking through the leaves as they changed colors, thanks to the fall weather.

'**Kay! That's it from me! Thanks for reading and I'll see ya all around later! And please do leave a review! Oh and pardon the little errors, my mind is currently focused on a new project… that only a few people know about! *laughs evilly and vanishes***

**Windy "Hopefully we'll post again next year!"**

**Xsus *gasps* "But that's forever away!"**

**Chase *sighs* "It's in two days, Xsus."**

**Xsus "Oh…" *laughs weakly***


	5. The Code

**Windy *runs in and thanks everything in the universe* "We're alive!"  
**

***walks out and waves smoke away while coughing* "That was an unexpected experience."  
**

**Jackson *also walks in and stuffs his hands in his pockets* "And for once you can say that fire wasn't my fault- cause it wasn't!"  
**

***rolls eyes* It's a miracle we didn't burn to death. Who started that fire anyways?  
**

**Jackson "Beats me...!" *shrugs*  
**

**Anyways, thanks to the Ohana for reviewing!  
**

**Metal= Heck yeah! Oh seriously, your brother does that? *shudders* I hate it when that happens... *grins* What other secrets? Well...!  
Sierra "Not a word, BlackSandHeart."  
*pouts* Guess I can't say... but it starts with an S!  
Sierra "Blackie!"  
**

**Strife= Haha, glad you saw that. I wanted the fight scene to be a little different from normal thanks to it being written, Sierra style. But you definitely know what the new project is now! *grins* here's the next chapter for you and thanks for the review!  
**

**Raeweis= I know... truthfully idk where that horrible idea came from. But yes, that's basically the entire reason why *laughs* glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the review!  
**

**Chaos= *looks at the Go Fish with Face Card game before grinning and sitting down* Deal me in.  
Sierra *hears the Storm and Sophie comment and shakes her head slowly before looking at you then glances back to Chaos* "And where were you when the Zombie Apocalypse came Mr. I-Can-Survive-Anything?"  
Did they? Haha glad you liked them, they were fun to write!  
Sierra *looks over to Storm and Sophie as they show up* "And where were you two?"  
Katherine *looks at Sangna* "Be nice."  
*laughs as Sophie and Sangna glare at each other* Would you look at that! The rivalry went on to the next generation! xD  
**

**Storm= Actually... I was wrong... the surprise shows up next chapter xD sorry...  
Sierra *glares at Robyn*  
Is it? Oo! I love the cold! -as ridiculous as it sounds it's true haha But fifteen years?! That is a _long_ time! I wish I knew how long it was for me... but I don't recall when I started! *laughs weakly*  
Sierra *shakes her head at you as you say 'ping' while I laugh and nods* Yep! All those things are part of Eggman's next evil scheme (que eye roll here). And yes, yes you do!  
Xsus *grins as you ruffle his fur then returns the hug to Kelly* "Happy- late- New Years! I loved mine! I got to eat ice cream! Did you?"  
**

**Rya= I think they're just cheating, those lucky fools. There must be an app out there somewhere or something lol.  
Zap *shrugs as you look to him* "I'm not getting involved...!"  
Sierra *yelps and teleports around the room to avoid the attacks*  
Ooo! What color are you going to die your hair to? And seriously?! I am _so_ going to try this out...! This is too amazing to be real...!  
Sierra *glares at us while brushing dust from the attack off of her* "What was that?"  
*waves to Sierra* Nothing! Get back in the story! xD *turns to you* Don't worry... she does this all the time to everyone, right Zappy?  
Zap *glares at me and sighs before shaking his head slowly* "Yes..."  
Sierra *scoffs at your comment* "One does not simply 'put a pillow underneath the dropping water'. It was stopping my ususal thought process! And yes... if brains and all that interesting material came out then I would've been _fine. _Pssh! And for your information, I am keeping that title. The one in Shadow's Gathering wasn't me!"  
I know...! I wanted him to, his usual plans kind of... blow up in his face. Happy New Year to you too and your prediction is made known in this chapter! *grins*  
**

**Retto= *lightbulb* Ooooh! Okay! I got this! Haha, and what really is going on with Sonic... *grins* it'll tell you later. *whispers* I'd tell you exactly what happens but Zap's currently being the Spoiler Sensor guard, and I don't feel like messing with his metal spoon attack right now... *raises voice back to normal* ...but good thing they're not here.  
Xsus *perks up and looks over to you while taking off a pair of 2013 glasses* "Oh yeah! Coming!"  
**

**Amicus= Chapter Three Review: Xsus moment! What's ASL...? Haha and you did? Nomad thought it was Xsus too at first! XD And yes... yes I have... so many times... *slowly glances over to Doctor Eggman and glares ominously*  
*looks at the hat, grins, and hands it to you* Go ahead! Just don't let Xie catch you with it...! It belongs to him xD  
Oh the ninja competition... *far away look* good times... but yes! Do that! It's entertaining me! xD  
Chapter Four Review: Haha yes, very true Omear is very, _very_ creepy.  
And yes! Eggman is terrible! You'll see what makes him even worse... in the next chapter... I think...?  
Haha! I'm really glad you like reading this from Sierra's POV (it means a lot to me... haha). I wanted to try something new and obviously she does the great job of mocking the reader while telling the story xD  
Sierra *smirks proudly* "Why yes, yes I am."  
Nice one word review... it fits very well... haha thanks for the review! :D  
**

**Disclaimer= I own nothing that belongs to SEGA! But, for this chapter, I own everything else!  
**

**Chapter Five= the Code**

I grumbled to myself as I moved carefully down the hill and then slipped on a yellow leaf, which resulted in me almost falling down the hill. But, before I could fall, I managed to catch myself by grabbing onto a tree root from a nearby tree and pulled myself up next to it as I lifted up my shoe to glare at the yellow leaf stuck to the bottom of it.

"You are one persistent leaf," I said to it.

Of course, the leaf did not respond. And I didn't want it to. That would've been quite intimidating if it did. I grabbed the leaf and pulled it off of my shoe, watching the wind grab a hold of it and tear it out of my grip, floating away.

I glared at the hill before me, looking at its steep incline downwards before looking at the tree root next to me. It was a long climb down and it was a miracle I hadn't fallen yet.

You'd think when I'd whisper the spell of Omear and end up in a magical world instead of here, wandering down a hill. Come on, think about the words: "Omear catch my soul that it may be freed then take me back to home where I belong." Basically it was a teleporting spell, meant to bring me back home, but in this dimension it brought me to a forest instead. Obviously different results, but what was I going to expect? Teleport back to my home dimension? I think not! That's not logically possible!

I cautiously released my hold of the tree root and when nothing happened I tried slipping down the wet grass and slippery leaves to get to the bottom of the hill again. Except, this time, a red leaf decided to be a bit annoying and it made me slip on my back before it sent me crashing towards the bottom of the hill. I let out a yell as I fell, rolling head over heels towards the bottom of the hill so far below.

I finally slid to a stop on the bottom of the hill, with my back on the ground and myself staring up at the cloud covered sky. I was shocked that I didn't get a scratch on me.

_Miracles really do happen to the bad guys,_ I thought to myself as I sat up and looked up at the hill with a scowl. Well, now that I passed that test, now what? I could've easily avoided the hill by teleporting but I didn't feel like it, besides what was the fun in teleporting? It was fun trying some things out every now and again, even if you fall hard instead.

I sighed as I glared back up the hill. Maybe I could just go back to the other dimension and give the Chaos Emerald to Father Darkness instead of messing around in this dimension. I didn't want to deal with the looming problem that Eggman had captured Sonic and the others and could probably take over the world now. He probably got Katherine too by now.

I shrugged to myself. The idea seemed reasonable. I didn't want to save the world, that was the job of heroes and as far as I knew, I was anything _but_ the hero at the moment.

I stood up, ready to finally just leave this place when I heard a voice behind me, a voice I did not expect to hear.

"Sierra?!"

"Oh by the darkness," I grumbled to myself and spun around, seeing none other than Katherine herself standing in front of me. "What the heck are you doing here?"

Katherine stared at me, the look in her sky blue eyes was priceless. She looked me up and down as if she couldn't believe it was really me before taking a cautious step forward. "Y-you're not a robot, are you?"

"Nope," I said seriously. "Guess you figured out what the cause of people going missing is now, right?"

"Eggman," Katherine said dryly, shoving her hands into her pockets. I noticed with a frown she wasn't wearing her normal outfit. Oh no, she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans along with big, black boots. She wore a light grey sweatshirt with a same colored scarf tied around her neck, making her look like she was born to be in this weather. Katherine shook her head in disgust before continuing. "He managed to find a way to turn people into robots again, or at least their consciouses are the robots."

I nodded. "I heard, I was just in Station Square just a half hour ago."

"What were you doing there?" Katherine gave me a surprised look.

"I was in prison, duh," I gave Katherine a cold look.

Katherine scowled and shook her head. "Alright, whatever, are you going to help me out now or not?"

I rolled my eyes while pulling the yellow Chaos Emerald Sonic had left for me out of my pocket. I lifted it up for Katherine to see before continuing. "Of course not, I'm going back to your home dimension and I will give this Chaos Emerald to Father Darkness. Now please, get out of my way!"

Katherine's eyes widened then quickly narrowed as she looked from me to the emerald. "You wouldn't dare! You're not giving that emerald back to Father Darkness! I won't let you! He'll destroy the Light Givers!"

I gave Katherine a cold look as I put the emerald back in my pocket. "Is it a fight you want?"

Katherine said nothing as she reached by her side and pulled out her sword. She lifted it for me to see as it glowed a white color, and I knew that _was_ what she was asking for. She was going to fight me to keep the emerald in this dimension. A pathetic plan if you ask me, you'd think she'd be busy trying to save her friends. I pulled out my sword and readied my weapon, glaring at Katherine.

I smirked as I thought of today actually being the day I finally killed Katherine.

I readied my sword and both Katherine and I then jumped at each other. Our swords collided, bringing out an echoing _clang_! We both looked at each other, blue eyes glowing before Katherine did a quick move, lifting her sword away and swiping at my legs.

I jumped into the air, avoiding the attack and slicing down at her head as the cat rolled out of the way. As I landed on the ground, I looked back as Katherine lunged forward with her sword. I lifted mine up and with another _clang_ blocked the blow. We both looked at each other again.

"Come on Katherine," I said with a smirk. "You know you can't win."

"That's what you think," Katherine growled and then lifted a hand before blasting me with pure white energy. I barely jumped out of the way and watched a nearby tree burst into flames before looking at Katherine.

"You just caught the tree on fire." I said to her.

Katherine looked at the tree then at me. "I didn't mean to!"

I smirked. "Don't get distracted." I smashed my fist into her gut and watched her drop to the ground, wheezing and gasping for breath. I grinned evilly as I lifted my sword above her back to finish her off. Finally! Today was the day I was going to kill this dimension's Katherine! After all these years…!

Katherine suddenly lashed out and reached out for my leg. I frowned as her warm hand wrapped around my leg and then she pulled my leg out from under me, causing me to let out a yelp as she forced me to do the splits.

I glared at her since we were both eye level now. I secretly thanked my lucky stars that I was still as flexible as I was ten years ago. "That was cheating, I was going to kill you."

Katherine took her turn to smirk. "Well, I'm still alive, aren't I?" She suddenly punched me in the face, knocking me over and I put my free hand to my face as I tasted blood inside my mouth. Disgusted, I spat the blood out and barely had time to roll backwards, out of the way as Katherine lifted her sword and slashed it into the ground, right where I used to be at.

I quickly lifted my sword and was about to jump to my feet when I found a sword point pointing at my throat. I froze and stared at the glowing white blade in shock. I had never been cornered down so easily in a long time. I glanced upwards and saw Katherine holding the blade, her blue eyes showing only cold anger towards me.

Oh, so this was how I was going to die. It was only logical that the liar of my life was going to kill me. I glanced from the girl to the blade then back to the girl. "Well then?" I finally demanded after a moment of silence. "Are you going to kill me or not?"

Katherine said nothing for a moment. And when she did speak, I could only scowl. "I won."

"No duh you won," I growled angrily, glancing to the blade then back to Katherine. "Now do the honorary thing and kill me."

Katherine rolled her eyes and then pulled something out of thin air. I frowned at the book that suddenly appeared in her hands, remembering that Light Givers could make the light do anything they wanted to do, even make it disappear like our swords could. Katherine showed me the book and I went rigid, recognizing what the blasted thing was.

It was _the_ book, _my_ book; the book that Omear had created for me. He told me to follow the book with my very life and I did. Since the book not only had the code of what every Follower of Darkness must do but it also had everything that I did in there. From records of my past to the very day I teleported to this dimension. It was supposed to be in my home dimension, what was it doing here?!

"Where did you get that?!" I demanded, trying very hard not to panic. Hey! Don't give me that, you'd panic too if someone took a book that had the majority of your life in it! It's like a Social Security number in a book!

Katherine shook her head. "That's not important…"

"_WHERE_ did you get that?!" I demanded, feeling it take every bone in my body not to shriek those words to Katherine.

Katherine sighed in defeat. "Windy got it! She went to your home dimension and took it! Okay? Happy now?"

I bit my lip angrily, deciding that maybe if I stole the book back… I got rid of that thought when I noticed Katherine holding the book away from me. "And no, I'm not giving this back to you anytime soon."

I scowled.

Katherine continued after a moment, holding the book tightly in her hands. "And one of the rules in this book is that if you lose in battle then you forever hold a favor to the person you lost too."

I rolled my eyes. "But I never follow that rule! That rule is the only one I never do follow because it's a waste of my time and energy!"

Katherine wagged a finger at me. "Well you're going to have to follow it now, Follower of Darkness. Now I see why you guys call yourselves that. To follow the rules of darkness." Katherine nodded to herself, like she was proud of her discovery while I rolled my eyes once again.

"Fine," I growled angrily, crossing my arms. Once I got my book back I didn't have to ever follow that rule again. She'd have no proof that such a rule existed. "What do you want me to do? Save a puppy?"

"Save the world," Katherine gave me a cold look. "What I want you to do is help me stop Doctor Eggman and save the others."

_Oh great…_ I thought to myself. _Should've saw that one coming._

**There you go! Thanks for reading and please do leave a review!**

**Jackson "Aaaaaand...! Did you know that Eskimos apparently don't have a word for hello?"  
**

**Chase "Seriously?!" *pulls up Google*  
**

**Um... okay... anyways, read you around!  
**


	6. Plans

**Hiya people! Welcome to the next...**

***A bag suddenly thrown over my head and is dragged into a dark room***

**? "Tell me where they are!"**

**Where what are?!**

**? "The cookies...!"**

***sighs* Xsus... let me go...**

**Xsus *pouts and turns on the lights and taking off the bag over head before grinning* "I had you fooled, didn't I, Blackie?"**

***rolls eyes with a grin* Sure did, Xsus. And they're upstairs in the glass jar.**

**Xsus "Yay!" *runs out of the room***

**Anyways, hello readers and welcome to the next chapter! Thanks to the Ohana and Swiftshadow123 for reviewing!**

**Amicus= Oh pssh! I knew that ;P *nods as you put on the hat* See?! The coolest hat, ever! Haha! You're right! Affirmative is such a fun word to say...! :D  
Sierra "I'm not a fool! Besides, I didn't want to be there anyways!" *scoffs then glares at the closest containing Eric* "If you think you could do better than you try to fight that blasted Light Giver!"  
Xsus *runs into the room with a giant bucket on his head* "Where's the fire?!"  
Would you...? *also thinks* Hmmm... I bet... it could... considering what happened to the robot happened to you...  
Sierra *smirks* "Oh I like rule twelve... and yes. I don't think I can survive. You, Amicus, can plan my funeral if I do not survive this mess."  
Skills... *reflects on the last chapter and nods with a grin* It works.**

**Retto= *thinks about it* Oh that is very true... I never thought of it like that.  
Sierra "Depends on how you look at it."  
Xsus *nods and throws a small water whip at you***

**Storm= Whaaat?! I know, I know, at least it's not another two chapters away! XD in fact, it's this one!  
Sierra "Ohmigosh, another ping and I will...!" *stops the threat when she sees Katherine and throws her hands into the air and then scowls as you put a leaf on top of her head* "I cannot believe you found the same leaf I slipped on."  
Katherine *laughs and waves to Robyn***

**Swiftshadow123= Hello! I haven't seen you since... like... Shadow's Gathering? Anyways, good to have you back and thank you, your words mean a lot to me. I've suffered a few critics before *shakes head slowly*  
Anyways, haha if you think this is depressing then you should read This is War. That story is **_**way**_** more future apocalyptic depressing like than this! But yes, if they want to save the word, they're going to have to be really creative... thanks for the review and it's good to see/read you again!**

**Rya= Haha, well, it's true! XD that's how things are lately!  
Zap *grins* "Defiantly not."  
Sierra "You can't stop me!" *still teleporting around*  
Ooo! That sounds like a pretty color! *nod nod* And if you did that...! Ohmigosh that would be soooo awesome! Blue for Tuesdays though, it's something my friends and I do xD we wear blue every Tuesday haha. Although... if you have blue eyes I suppose it wouldn't matter then... *laughs*  
Sierra *looks at the fourth wall and kicks it for good measure*  
Sierra!  
Sierra "It deserved it! And fine! If that ever happens again—and I happen to have a pillow nearby—then I will use it to stop the pinging! And yes, I would've poked the squishy matter." *sighs* "Fine. I won't argue with that. Happy?"  
Exactly! And no, not Sierra... as you now know..  
Katherine *shrugs* "She started it."  
Sierra "Did not!" *listens to you with a frown* "Then why did she pull out her sword? And I have not played those games... ever! Talking leaves are not normal!"**

**Chaos= Sierra *glares at you for the army of flying monkeys of darkness comment* "Shut... up..."  
*sighs at Sangna and Sophie* Kids will forever be kids... they act like their mothers! *grins as Katherine and Sierra argue with each other in the background before bringing up Silver/Sonic and shutting up*  
Oh glad to see you liked that fight scene! I worked hard on that one for once! :D  
Katherine and Sierra *look at Chaos when he says 'you go sis' before looking at each other*  
Katherine "Which one of us?"  
Sierra *Scoffs* "He must've meant you since I'm not related to you."  
Katherine *face palms***

**Raeweis= Apparently they don't! Isn't that strange?  
And thank you, I had fun writing that fight scene... maybe it was because it was in first person and it's easier for me to do fight scenes in that type of view...? Hmm... Anyways, yes! Now Sierra's going to get it...! xD as you will soon see...**

**Metal= Haha! Both of those are very good guesses seeing how Katherine and Sierra are! Haha *grins*  
Sierra *scoffs* "I like the part where I tear out Katherine."  
Katherine *sighs***

**Strife= They'll show up again, don't worry, but yes. I always thought it'd be fun to write a story like this one with complete opposites having to work together to save the world.  
Oh gosh, if the four of them play ditch Sierra wouldn't follow Fengari's rules that's for sure *laughs*  
I suppose so! But glad to see you liked the chapter. Hope you like this one too!**

**I moved the Disclaimer to the end of the chapter... FYI**

**Pronunciation for Xsus: X-s-us  
**

**Chapter Six= Plans**

I never knew how hard it was, you know, sitting there with your sworn enemy right across from you, with both of you in a cold cave and a warm fire sitting in front of you, and you are not able to kill them.

The flames before us licked hungrily at the frigid air as I glared at Katherine with my ice blue eyes. Katherine, on the other hand, calmly ignored my cold glare as she bent down and picked up a fallen leaf before tossing it into the fire, and the fire seemed to eat that hungrily too.

Outside, it was raining. Only lightly though so it was a light drizzle but it was still enough to prove it wasn't a good thing, especially with the cold wind that would bite through our fur and clothes as soon as we stepped outside. There was a crack in the front part of the cave so that the water from above could fall inside and make its annoying _ping_ sound all over again.

Katherine leaned back on the rock she was sitting on and rested her back against the cave wall, looking at the flames as they crackled with a sigh before looking up at me. "So, what's the plan?"

I scoffed and looked away, causing Katherine to roll her eyes.

"Come on Sierra, you have to help me now. We might as well switch plans."

"I never work with a Light Giver willingly." I spat at her.

Katherine glared at me. "Well you work fine with Sonic."

My face turned red and I thanked my black fur that was hopefully hiding it, but it didn't because Katherine grinned triumphantly. "Aha! So you _do_ like him!"

"I do _not_!" I yelled as I looked away.

Katherine smirked, the triumphant look still on her face as she picked up a stick and poked at the fire that sat between us.

Finally I spoke. "Well, if you want my opinion, I think we should look for the others and regroup."

"Look for the others?" Katherine asked with a frown, she looked up at me in surprise like she couldn't believe I finally decided to work with her.

I sighed angrily, hating every second of this. "Like the others. You know, in your silly little… team."

"Oh," Katherine became sad. "I can't find any of them, they're all missing. Even Vanilla, that's Cream's mom you know, even she's missing. Oh and Cream's the small little rabbit that you might've met before. Anyways, as far as I know the only one that still runs around in this dimension that I know would be you."

I frowned, not sure if that was a compliment or an insult. "All of them are missing? What about your brothers?"

"They're your brothers too."

"I refuse to be related to any of you!" I yelled as Katherine chuckled then frowned.

"They're missing too, I lost Shadow when he went on a mission with Rouge and Omega and Chaos went missing after we went to the beach to look for some of the others. One second he and Nightshade are behind me, the next they've vanished." Katherine said with a sigh, looking at the fire pitifully.

"So everyone's missing?"

"Pretty much,"

"Then we must assume that they're robots."

"What?!"

"Where else could they be, Katherine?" I asked coldly, giving the black cat before me a cold look.

"But…!" Katherine started to argue but sighed when she saw my point. She nodded and looked at the flames. "Alright, so… they're… robots… I guess."

I nodded myself and looked at the ground as Katherine tried to think of a plan. "Well… we need to rescue them…" Katherine finally said.

"No Katherine," I said sarcastically. "We're going to wait for some hero to come from the follower's knows where and save us all!"

Katherine glared at me before continuing. "So, we're going to go out and save them… but the problem is: where are they?"

I shrugged, leaning back on the fallen log that I was sitting on in the cave. I rested my back against the cold rock wall and I closed my eyes while smirking. "Well, you are the Light Giver, aren't you supposed to come up with a plan that works ridiculously well in the end?"

Katherine glared at me and then we both looked towards the cave entrance when we heard a sound, like something had just fallen out of the sky (don't ask me what that sounds like. You hear that sound once and you can never mistake it for anything else again).

We both looked up at the roof of this cavern when we heard footsteps above us and saw small rocks being kicked over the entrance of the cave, proving that someone was directly above us. Katherine grabbed her sword and I grabbed mine as well.

Suddenly, a figure dropped down and landed at the entrance of the cave, causing both of us to look at the entrance in surprise. A growling sound erupted from my throat as the figure walked into the cave, dripping wet and crimson red eyes seeming to be glowing. My eyes widened when I recognized who the figure was and Katherine let out a gasp.

"Shadow?!" Katherine said in shock and horror.

-XXXXXXXX-

_Third Person POV_

Kelly the echidna had never liked Eggman's dark base. It was scary on this ship, with the shadows of the place surrounding her. She was young, barely eleven years old and she was proud of it. She had light blue eyes that went well with her pale blue fur. Her long, light blue quills hung in her face as she peeked out around a corner, listening intently.

Robots that looked like humans and Mobians alike had passed by her and if one saw her, they went into a wild frenzy to try to capture her, but Kelly refused to let that happen. She had ran off and managed to get away every time.

However, now she was getting closer to the center of the ship and was actually getting scared. She looked around nervously, seeing no human or Mobian robot nearby. The cost was clear, now to go find her adopted mother, Robyn.

She snuck out into the hallway in her tan colored shoes. The skirt she was wearing matched nicely with the long sleeved shirt she also had on. Kelly's eyes bounced around the room until she ducked back into her hiding place fearfully.

Kelly watched with cautious eyes as a human robot moved by in jagged steps, acting more like a messed up zombie than a human. As soon as the robot passed by, Kelly sneaked her way out of the hallway and walked quietly behind the robot, trying not to make a sound as it finally stopped before large, glowing green doors.

_Oh Robyn, where are you?!_ Kelly thought to herself desperately as she watched the robot open the door, but nothing interesting was on the other side of the door, only a bunch of wires and a bunch of other strange contraptions glowing green. She sighed to herself and was about to walk off when she heard a cry of pain on the other side.

Kelly blinked in surprise and peaked back into the room then slipped through the doors before they closed behind her. The entire room glowed a faint green color, making her blue fur seem green in this glowing light and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darker setting.

When her eyes finally adjusted, she looked around and realized with shock, it wasn't a room, but a long hallway with humans and Mobians alike strapped to the walls with metal around their arms and legs. A helmet that looked similar to what people used to drain water out of spaghetti was around their heads with blinking neon green lights around the sides of it.

Kelly's eyes widened in horror as she silently walked down the hallways, looking from left to right at the beings around her. All of them currently _looked_ unconscious and Kelly wasn't sure if she wanted to find out if that was really the case or not. _Maybe they're dead…_ Kelly thought to herself in horror and she quickly shook the thought away. _No, no! I need to focus. I need to find Robyn and get out of here!_

Kelly picked up her speed, grateful that she didn't see the human robot from earlier nearby. Kelly's footsteps were quiet as she walked through the hallway but she suddenly stopped cold when she heard something let out an inhumane screech behind her.

The echidna slowly glanced backwards and looked up into the glowing red eyes of a tall, bearlike Mobian. She blinked and so did the robot and then the robot lifted a three finger clawed hand. Kelly let out a scream and before the bear could slice her head off, a hand suddenly grabbed Kelly's own and the echidna found herself running down the hallway thanks to a golden colored cat about her size leading the way.

The cat looked at her with glowing, ocean blue eyes. "It's too late!" He yelled to her. "It's too late! All these people are gone! They won't wake up! They're barely breathing…!"

Kelly stared at the cat as he yanked her around the corner, away from the glowing green lights that shined in their faces. The boy pulled Kelly closer and he jumped over a pile of wires, half dragging Kelly along after her.

Kelly looked at this boy with a mixture of confusion and awe written all over her face. "Who are you?"

The boy looked at her, blue eyes glowing and then suddenly pulled her down a new hallway, back into the glowing green light and unconscious bodies on either side of them. More robots had joined the robotic bear and all of them were moving quickly after them.

"Come on! They're going to catch us and turn us into mindless slaves!" The boy yelled at Kelly.

Kelly forced herself to run faster, noticing how the boy seemed like he was flying rather than running. He quickly yanked her down a new corridor and finally spoke. "My name's Xsus, what's yours?"

Kelly blinked then smiled. "I'm Kelly!"

"Kelly?!" Xsus glanced back at Kelly in shock before grinning big. "Oh, that's a nice name!"

Kelly smiled back. "Thanks! Xsus is a cool name too!"

Xsus' muzzle turned a bit red from the compliment as he focused his attention back to running. "Do you know what's going on here, Kelly? Why Eggman's capturing all these innocent people?"

Kelly shook her head no. "No, I just found out about this place a few minutes ago!"

Xsus nodded, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Okay! Up here will do!"

Kelly frowned as Xsus suddenly slid to a stop and picked her up wedding style. Kelly let out a squeak of fear. "What are you doing?!"

"Carrying you to safety!" Xsus said with a childish grin. He bent down and launched himself into the air, carrying Kelly into an air vent. From there, he gently placed her on the cold flooring inside the vent before flying in himself, closing the crate that usually kept people from going in behind him. "There! We're safe now!"

Kelly stared at Xsus. "You can fly?!"

Xsus blinked and looked at Kelly. "Of course! It's easy too, just use your energy and have it carry you around instead!" Xsus finished this statement with a grin.

Kelly took her turn to look confused. "How did you get in here?"

Xsus shrugged, looking sad for a moment. "I was at my friend Cream's home baking cookies when these robots invaded and took apart the place. They captured Cream, Cream's mom Vanilla, Cream's Chao named Cheese, that innocent glass of milk, and myself but I got away… but it was so scary…!" Xsus whimpered at the end of this and Kelly had to laugh at the look on his face and the milk comment.

"What?" Xsus looked at Kelly as Kelly laughed. He grinned as she laughed and couldn't help himself but start giggling too after a moment, soon, both of them were laughing hard, with one not sure why he was laughing and the other laughing because of the look on the other's face and about glasses of milk.

After a moment, Xsus wiped a tear of joy away as the giggling subsided. "Ha, so… why were we laughing?"

Kelly grinned, "Because you had a funny look on your face and you were worried about robots capturing a glass of milk."

"Is that a bad thing?" Xsus turned his head sideways, causing one of his leaf-like ears to turn straight up and the other ear to flatten in confusion, taking his turn to be confused now.

Kelly laughed again, "Of course not!"

Xsus grinned, "Oh good." Xsus suddenly frowned and looked through the vent that kept them from falling to the ground, ears twitching. He giggled and looked to Kelly. "Quick! Let's skedaddle out of here!"

"Skedaddle?" Kelly echoed, giggling too.

Xsus started army crawling past Kelly, into the darkness of the air vent. "Come on, Kelly! We don't want those robots turning us into robots! I'll explain on the way… now come on!"

Kelly frowned and looked down at the ground before looking over at the retreating Xsus before army crawling after him, finding a smile growing on her face.

**DISCLAIMER= I own nothing that belongs to SEGA, Kelly the Echidna and Robyn belong to BlackStormNomad, Chaos the hedgehog belongs to Chaotic hedgehog, and I own everything else! There, there's the disclaimer. *grins***

**Jackson "And for your random fact that I hope is still true: did you know that termites live up to be fifty years old?"**

**Chase "Where are you getting these?!"**

**Jackson "Somewhere...!"**

**Um... okay. Anyways, thanks for reading and please do leave a review and I'll see you around!**


	7. Runaways

**Hiya readers! Ooookay I know, it's been **_**forever**_** but I'm back now! *grins* it's 'cause of homework and chaotic stuff like that... but yeah! Anyways, to the reviewers!**

**Storm= Sierra "How did you get this?" *looks at you seriously* "Well De Nile worked well with the Egyptians."  
Katherine "How are you Kelly?"  
Xsus "Milk is **_**aaaamazing!**_**" :D  
Yep! That was the surprise! Kelly is now in the story and combined the two might be able to save the day...?**

**Strife= You do?  
Sorry the next chapter took so long, but here it is...! *laughs weakly*  
Wowa... Flame, Sierra, and Katherine in the same room... that'll be an interesting day *laughs* and an interesting story...!  
Nox Aeternus bro!**

**Swiftshadow123= oh wow, sounds like a lot of work...! *frowns* Ah! Pokemon White 2, is that a good game? But you don't have to! Don't stress yourself to read the stories...!  
A paring... *grins*  
Kyurem...? Oh why hello there...!**

**Chaos= Xsus "They drank the milk too!" *cries then gets serious* "Well... that's what Chase says anyways."  
Chase *gives you a thumbs up*  
I think almost everyone considers Kelly our favorite Echidna XD  
Sierra "Oh reaaally?"**

**Raeweis= It did? Good! Haha although Chase now somehow convinced Xsus that the people that captured the innocent glass of milk drank it xD  
Xsus *opens up arms for a hug* "Yay! I'm loved!" :D  
Haha sorry for the cliffhanger, hopefully this makes up for it!**

**Rya=Sierra *slides to a stop and falls over* "What do you mean 'you don't have to'?!"  
Make your eyes look all flannelly... xD that would be hilarious to see.  
Sierra "Then Behold! This chapter should bring back the 'Vile' in my name!" *looks at the rerun on the quote and scowls* "Alright. Alright. Alright **_**fine**_**. And yes! Anthropomorphic animals **_**are**_** normal, because I see them everyday..." *stands there as you shake her* "Never!"  
Xsus *pouting* "Chase says that they..." *pauses then gets a look of horror on his face* "...**_**drank it!**_**"  
*takes a moment to think* Who in their right mind came up with those words...? xD But whoever it was is a genius!**

**Metal= Haha, Xsus is anything but blue and is actually terrified of Sesame Street, so I say it's a conspiracy *laughs***

**Amicus= Duct tape?! *laughing* Eric, you got a **_**long**_** wait in that closet and banging isn't gonna get you out anytime soon!  
Xerius *walks in and points to hat while giving you one of his looks*  
Except your own funeral? ...what's the plan...? -not meaning to sound creepy or anything but seriously...  
Seriously?! XD Quick! Sierra! Admit you're related!  
Sierra *crosses arms stubbornly* "I refuse."  
*pouts*  
Xsus *grins then frowns* "Although... Chase says the glass of milk was..." *sniffs* "Dranken... or is it drunken... drunkified? Drunkie? Drunk deep?"  
Chase *sighs with a shrug*  
Jackson "What you did...?! Oh wait yeah... you did." *laughs***

**UFO= Don't worry. When you get on, we'll still be here. That's what family is, right? They stick together even through the hard times. I'll just start writing interesting stories here... but take your time. Hope everything gets better for you soon and Light be with you 'till we meet again!  
So... today... today was a half day at school. And... we played a boring business game -_- although, it was funny when the lady enforcing this game on our school told us she left games in every classroom a collected groan echoed through the MPR xD**

**Disclaimer= SEGA stuff belongs to SEGA. I only own what you've never seen before...! *dramatic pause then shrugs* ...but it's only for this chapter.**

**Chapter Seven= Runaways**

"Shadow?!" Katherine cried as she looked at her brother. She stood up while I stayed sitting and looked at the hedgehog mysteriously. Something was off about the black and red stripped hedgehog. I couldn't put my finger on it though. He moved like his normal self, not in jagged movements like the people in Station Square but still… something was off.

His crimson eyes glowed as he looked at all of us, his eyes drifting over both of us, but he still said nothing.

Katherine put away her sword and waved a hand, motioning Shadow to come closer. "You're really here! Thank the Light Givers. Why don't you come and sit with us?"

I frowned, watching Shadow as he moved over to stand in front of the fire but stayed standing, giving me a typical cold look.

"So, did you find Eggman, Shadow? Did you find the others? Are they okay?" Katherine asked Shadow as she sat down back on the rock and looked up at the hedgehog hopefully. The look on her face was full of such relief, like she was finally going to be able to sleep easier tonight.

I glanced away from Katherine and back at Shadow, finding myself glaring into his eyes. They do say eyes are the windows to the soul, but when I looked into his eyes I found myself chilled by the fact that I didn't find a soul. Instead, I found nothing.

Shadow held a hand out towards Katherine. I frowned as Katherine looked at the hand in confusion. "Shadow…?"

"Katherine MOVE!" I suddenly yelled as I felt an energy spike come from Shadow. I teleported next to Katherine and tackled her out of the way. We rolled our way towards the entrance of the cave as Shadow used a Chaos Blast to destroy the very area Katherine was sitting at moment before. We slid to a stop just three feet or so in front of the entrance.

Katherine's eyes widened in horror and my eyes did too, except… with less horror of course, when we looked up to see Shadow turning towards us, his red eyes glowing.

When he opened his mouth to speak, Katherine and I both got the chills, he spoke in a cold, heartless, monotone voice but what made that voice horrible was it sounded like Shadow's voice got mixed into that horrible robotic voice too. "Target: Sierra and Katherine. Mission: To find and destroy them."

"NO!" Katherine screamed, horror flying through her as Shadow lifted the palms of his hands towards us and let lose another Chaos Blast that I blocked by jumping forward and knocking it out of the way with my sword. I turned towards Katherine, who was still on the ground. "Katherine _run_!"

"But…!"

"Run, caudex! Run!" I yelled as Katherine spun around, scrambled to her feet and ran out of the cave. I looked at Shadow as he marched right through the flames of our fire, smashing them out of existence as I narrowed my eyes.

_Oh by the darkness, you got to be kidding me. Eggman turned Shadow the hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form, into a robot. _I thought to myself and I stared at Shadow as he marched towards me, his face was expressionless, and his eyes? Looked almost… empty. He had a scowl that was darker than usual on his face, and that's saying something since his face is usually always holding a scowl.

I turned and ran out of the cave, barely avoiding a Chaos Spear that the ebony hedgehog had thrown after me. I dived out, towards the safety of the rain as it fell down upon me and rolled to my feet. I glanced back as the hedgehog walked out of the cave.

Katherine suddenly jumped in front of Shadow and held her arms out wide in front of him, stopping him dead in his tracks for a moment. "Shadow…!" She yelled at the hedgehog. "Please, snap out of it. Eggman's controlling you…!"

I opened my mouth to call out a warning but the words died on my lips as Shadow backhanded Katherine and she flew across the clearing and crashed into a tree before going slack.

I growled in frustration as I looked at her, great. Now I'd have to carry her. I looked back at Shadow as the hedgehog turned his eyes onto me and as he turned his head, I could hear the gears in his neck whirl, proving that Shadow the hedgehog was now a robot.

My Follower of Darkness instincts took over as I rolled on the soaked leaves, although my fur was already soaked from being outside and the cold wind bit right through me now. I bent down and picked Katherine up, tossing the Light Giver over my shoulder.

For a moment though, I hesitated. Leave Katherine here and let her die by the hands of her own brother? Oh that sounded tempting. I really liked that idea. I wouldn't have to save the world, I could let this universe rot, and I could just sit back and laugh as this dimension burned from Eggman's control.

But before I could put Katherine down, Shadow blasted another Chaos Blast in our direction and I was running before I knew it with Katherine still hanging limply from my shoulder. I had no time to put her down now. If I put her down now, that would put my poor life in danger.

I gritted my teeth in frustration as I ran faster but I heard the mechanical footfalls of Shadow as he ran after us. I stole a moment to glance back before pulling out my sword and slicing a large tree to my left clean in half. The tree groaned as it fell over, on top of the unsuspecting Shadow.

I slid to a stop and glanced back, wondering if I had overdone it. Eggman's words echoed in my head for a moment. _"The robot loses an arm? You lose your arm in real life." _Then to top it off, I heard Eggman's ridiculous, unnecessary evil laugh echoing on after that. If I had hit Shadow in just the right area, I could've killed him… killing his real self too… and then Katherine would've killed me…

My worries died when I saw Shadow's robotic hand rise out from the tree remains inhumanely. I jumped from fear as I watched his hand rise into the wet air before turning and running off. I left the robot behind as I ran for my dear life without looking back once and with Katherine hanging from my shoulder.

-XXXXXXXX-

I finally stopped running when my lungs felt ready to burst and Katherine's weight was causing my shoulder to scream in pain. I bent over, allowing the unconscious Light Giver to fall from my shoulder and crash hard onto the ground as I breathed, sucking in the moist, fall air.

The cold wind had already numbed the sides of my face, my nose, and my hands. I rubbed my hands together before blowing into them, letting the warm air from my mouth give my hands feeling for a moment before they froze up again.

I glanced around, rubbing my hands together again, my ice blue eyes investigating the falling leaves and rain around me. When I heard footsteps behind me once again, I glanced down at Katherine as she laid cold on the ground. Should I bring her? What good could she ever do to me? With a pain, I suddenly remembered she still had my book and more people than just Katherine could use that against me. I growled angrily and picked up the Light Giver before running again.

I could hear my shoes hitting the ground with each step as I panted for breath. I was grateful it wasn't winter yet or else I'd have to worry about frostbite sooner or later. And I already had to deal with an unconscious Light Giver, an evil robot chasing me (who I'm not related to…!), and a Chaos Emerald in my pocket.

I slid to a stop once again, ears twitching and listening to the slightest sound. There were no birds in the baring trees around us. Well, I mean the normal birds, flickies (or flickys?). Not the Mobian styled ones. Anyways, most of the birds had already flown south for the winter. There wasn't the usual buzzing of insects in the air either.

I shuddered again and then noticed a small hole in the ground leading into a hill not too far away. I grinned as I moved up to the hole and put Katherine on the ground next to me before squinting at the hole. It was a tight fit, but I could fit through there easily. And Katherine? Same went for her. I pulled myself into the hole, my ears hitting the roof of the small cave as I thanked my lucky stars again. Maybe being with Katherine rubbed some of the good luck onto me.

As soon as I was in the small cave, I turned around and reached out for Katherine, letting out a silent sigh of annoyance as my hand wrapped around hers. I yanked her into the hole and let her drop to the ground next to me, probably adding a few more bruises on her body.

I nodded to myself in satisfaction before moving away from her and sitting in the corner of the cave. I rubbed my hands together and tried drying myself off before finally deciding to change my clothes. I snapped and let the Dark Energy transform my clothes so that I was wearing blue jeans, black boots, a black shirt, and a black scarf to top it all off.

I nodded to myself proudly and suddenly glanced over at Katherine as she let out a pitiful groan.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "You're despicable, Katherine." I said to her, crossing my arms and watching her, waiting for her to wake.

After twenty minutes of waiting and listening for the metal Shadow the hedgehog to return, I sighed angrily. "Alright, I'm done waiting for you to wake up." I growled as I marched over to Katherine. I helped the cat sit up before looking at her soaked clothes despicably. I snapped and changed her clothes to a repeat of what she was already wearing, but they were now dry (I would've switched her clothes to black, just to annoy her, but I decided I caused the poor Light Giver enough pain today). I nodded to myself after doing this and started using my hands to warm up her frozen arms.

After a few moments, I couldn't help but smile faintly to myself. Here was I, Sierra the Vile, taking care of my long distance sister… who I refuse to be related to. Who would've ever thought the day would've come?

I shook my head slowly and suddenly went rigid when I heard a sound. I glanced towards the nearby hole. My ears were twitching at the sound until I realized it was the whirring sound of gadgets, causing me to shrink away from the small opening of the cave, dragging the unconscious Katherine along with me.

Suddenly, Shadow's new robotic mixed voice spoke up. "Doctor, I cannot find Katherine or Sierra."

There was the sound that sounded similar to a TV screen when it went static until the unmistakable voice of Doctor Eggman was heard, causing me to snarl faintly. "Very well, Shadow. You can return back to base now! But you have failed me and you know well that failure comes at a price."

"Yes, Doctor."

There was a moment of silence then I saw the bright light that comes from Chaos Control and all suddenly became deathly silent. I held my breath for a moment longer until I heard Katherine groaning herself back to consciousness next to me.

I hissed and let go of her, letting her fall against the wall of the cave before teleporting to the other side of the room. From there I crossed my arms stubbornly as Katherine opened her sky blue eyes then rubbed her head. "Ow… I feel like I just got dropped off from a twenty story building…!"

I smirked as Katherine looked over to me, her eyes widening, "Sierra!"

"Good morning," I leaned back against the wall.

"Where's Shadow?!"

"He left, he works for Doctor Eggman," I said to her with a shrug.

"He… what?!"

"He's a robot, Katherine, a robot. When he smacked the lights out of you did his hand feel hard?" I asked.

Katherine rubbed the side of her face gingerly. "It was cold and hard…" She whispered, like she was afraid of what was coming up next, and truthfully, even I was a little timid of what this meant.

"Then that's it then, isn't it?" I said with a shrug. "Shadow the hedgehog has been turned into a robot to do Eggman's orders."

Katherine stared at the ground. "Oh chaos, why…?" She whispered to it as I rolled my eyes.

I closed my eyes for a moment, letting the horror of what could really be going on to the others, why they're really disappearing, sink in on her. She finally turned to me, tears dripping down her face. "Then we need a plan, Sierra. We need a plan now! What are we going to do?! How are we going to save them?!"

I shrugged, not interested.

"Sierra they could've gotten Sonic too! And… I still have your book!" Katherine said to me.

I growled angrily, scowling, and that's how both of us became very unhappy beings. Finally, after a long moment of silence, an idea came to me and I sat up straight. "Hang on, I have an idea."

"Oh _now_ you have an idea," Katherine said angrily, crossing her arms stubbornly.

I glared at her before shaking my head in disbelief. I totally deserved it. All that Katherine wanted was to save the others and have her life get back to normal. I was just a constant thorn that was in the way and sadly Katherine needed this thorn to save the others. I spoke up after a moment, glancing at Katherine as I talked. "Well anyways, my idea's this: why don't we just gather the Chaos Emeralds?"

Katherine frowned and looked at me.

I shrugged as I pulled out the yellow Chaos Emerald and lifted it for her to see. "We already got one, pinpointing the others should be a piece of pie."

"Piece of pie?" Katherine chuckled and then nodded. "Okay so go on…"

I sat up as I twirled the Chaos Emerald in my hands. "If we gather the Chaos Emeralds, maybe with the emeralds we can use them against Eggman, destroy whatever machine he's using to create the Mobian and human looking robots and maybe save the others while we're at it. It's a long shot, but it's better than nothing."

Katherine frowned before nodding. "Alright, I see your point. That works for me!"

I nodded. "Good, now where's the second emerald?" I asked as I, with a wince, tossed the emerald to Katherine, who caught it. I watched the emerald glow brightly in her hands silently. Katherine closed her eyes to concentrate for a moment before finally opening them and looking at me.

"Not far… but we're going to have to walk to get there." She said to me.

I scowled. "And why not teleport or use Chaos Control?"

Katherine sighed, "Because you can trace both a teleport and Chaos Control with the Light or Dark Energy."

I frowned then nodded when I saw her point, "Alright fine. But I'm waiting for the rain to stop."

Katherine shrugged then tossed the emerald back to me, which I caught in surprise. I did not expect her to give the emerald back to me. I thought she was going to keep the emerald in case I ran off and gave it to Father Darkness anyways. But Katherine grinned after shrugging. "It works for me I'll wait too."

I nodded and we both became silent, listening to the falling rain outside and breathing in the cold air that floated around the forest.

"**And that is why I don't wear pants." -Raeweis' story: Random Stuff**

**xD Had to see if you were paying attention. Anyways, thanks for reading, leave a review and I'll see/read you around! *looks back and sighs* and don't do this at home.**

***Almost everyone gathering around Chase***

**Chase "And then... they lifted the glass of milk into the air...!"**

**Xsus *gasps in horror* "No!"**

**Chase "Then slowly, one of them lifted it to their lips...!"**

**Xsus "The horror...!" *tears forming***

**Chase *turns on a flashlight so it reflects his face as the lights get turned off* "And drank the milk!"**

**Xsus *wails* "NOOOO! Not the milk!"**

**Xerius *walks into the room and turns on the lights with a dark glare***_** "Are you scaring Xsus again?"**_

**Xsus *crying* "Xerius! They drank the milk!"**

**Xerius "..."**


	8. Emerald 2

***slowly sneaks out of the shadows and looks around before nodding* Haha! Look! Look! I'm back! I'm alive! I, BlackSandHeart, have survived week after week of tests, homework, and other horrifying things! *lets out a laugh then coughs* ahem. Anyways, thanks for the Ohana for reviewing!**

**Chaos: Xsus "Oh... thanks!" :D  
Maybe... maybe not... *grins*  
*nods to Storm* And you're not technically in this timeline either right now xD  
Sierra "I will kill Katherine." -_-  
Katherine "No you won't."  
Sierra "Yes I will."  
Katherine "No you won't!"  
Okaaaaaaay! Anyways, *laughs at your confusion* Don't ask. Chase does that all the time to Xsus...  
**

**Strife: Xsus *sniffling in the corner and starts crying again at the milk comment* "Not... the milk...!"  
Oh really? Thanks! I love writing in Sierra's POV because of her personality. She just has this ridiculously hilarious style of mocking the reader.  
Hmm... hard question to answer... it really depends on the story but I'm gonna have to say Katherine... but Sierra is the protagonist sometimes... nah... Katherine... *nod nod*  
*grins mischievously* Now I do for sure 'cause that's what I thought it meant.  
Hope you're having fun on your trip!**

**Raeweis: *has a moment of silence as you read off the glass of milk's death as Xsus cries silently next to me*  
Haha! Yes! You got quoted! I loved that line so much xD and now I think I'm gonna have to quote you sooner or later for your 'knock knock' jokes with Knuckles and Eggman lol  
I don't know... and why is Shadow always a victim in these types of stories...? *shrugs*  
And yes... homework does suck... horrid thing.**

**Metal: Hi! Haven't heard from you in awhile! Hope everything's going good! Anyways, did you enjoy the glass of milk? xD and yes... it is kind of nice... *laughs***

**Swiftshadow123: Xsus *grins and lifts a glass of milk towards you* "Milk is amazing! But with cookies it's twice as amazing!" :D  
Haha you do have a point there, there really is a brighter side to all this 'the world is technically ending' stuff! Brilliant!  
Ooo *winces* That History/Science/Philosophy exam sounds horrifying... good thing you didn't have to do it.  
*laughs* I think the Elite Four scares everyone at some point.  
Oh really? I have new respect for you Kyurem! So he's an anti-hero, like Shadow...?  
**

**Retto: Xsus "Whaaaat?"  
Na, it's fine!  
Lol no, it's the real Shadow, well wait sort of, not really... um... huh. Anyways, if it was a _real_ Shadow android... then good heavens this would mean a serious plot twist...!  
Xsus *looks at the mist in surprise and jumps back***

**Amicus: *looks at the door and looks at you with a laugh while jerking a thumb back at Eric* He's so screwed xD  
Xerius *takes the hat and puts it on his head before walking off*  
Oh that funeral sounds AMAZING! :D  
Sierra *glares* "No."  
Chase "Ow!" *rubs the side of his head*  
Xsus *grins* "The milk was _drunkified_!" xD  
Shadow *gives you a surprised look and scowls* "But it wasn't me!"  
Sierra "Well at least you do care that I had to carry the annoying Light Giver for a long while. And I'm only saving her sorry life because she has my book!"  
Katherine *smiles* "Thanks Amicus!"**

**Rya: Sierra *swatting away the skittles* "Ack! Skittles! Get them away!"  
*catches a skittle and eats it with a grin* I love these kinds of skittles! :D And you did? Lol that's totally awesome! I could see how that works too xD  
Fuzzy crisscross striped? Lol!  
Animals would terrify you?  
Sierra "I am _not_! A...and so what if Sonic likes me being nice? I am _not_ nice either!"  
Xsus *eyes widen in horror at the thought of the milk sitting out for a few days then looks over at Chase with a pout* "Rya said stop scaring me!"  
Chase "But... it's the truth!"  
Xsus *cries* "They drank the milk for real?!"  
Chase "Well... of course!"  
Xsus "Noooooooo...!" *falls on his knees and raises his hands into the sky dramatically* "Why?!"  
Chase *grins at you and gives you a thumbs up*  
Lol that I can understand. I love and hate them too. Although then again its especially the case when it comes to FD. I really hate him, but I can't help but have grudging respect for him too. And Sierra doesn't make it any different...  
Me too! Fall's the best time of year! :D  
Sierra *looks at the ground* "I suppose so... but she did have my book."  
Haha, I have to agree with that, she's gonna snap sooner or later.  
Sierra "I am not! Watch me prove all of you wrong!" *looks at you and sighs angrily at the threat* "I don't care for Katherine. Never have, never will!"  
**

**Storm: Sierra *smirks* "Why of course I am!"  
Katherine *laughs and hugs Kelly back* "Well I'm doing terrific! Well... not in the story but you'll see why later..."  
Xsus *sighs* "Unless it is drunkified..."  
Lol glad you're liking the story! :D**

**Disclaimer: SEGA owns SEGA characters/places/things. I own Katherine and Sierra and the other Dimension Jumpers, as well as the plot. Okay, enjoy people! :D**

**Chapter Eight= Emerald #2**

I frowned as I walked through the city of Motropolis. Katherine walked a few meters in front of me, holding the yellow Chaos Emerald tightly in one hand. We kept to the shadows of the city, keeping a distance from both civilians and the media. We didn't want to deal with either of them at the moment and the sight of us being together would spread like wildfire, giving us even more unneeded attention. And besides, who knew if they were actually robots?

However, now we were walking through an abandoned part of town so we could walk out in the open like it was nothing.

I glanced into the broken windows of nearby shops with a frown, getting the chilling feeling of something following us. I know it's true, I should know that feeling better than anyone since it's normally _me_ doing the following part. I stopped walking and finally looked back, my eyes drifting down the street.

Sadly, I saw nothing. Only the remains of a newspaper fluttering in the wind before getting caught on a dead telephone wire. The road stretched long and far behind us, but there wasn't a single soul out and about. Every shop on my left and right down the road looked broken, old, and abandoned. The signs on the doors and in the windows were faded and with a smirk, I remembered that I once hid in a place similar like this to fool Sonic into coming to me, where I then tried to get rid of him.

And that failed miserably on my part. He ended up coming back as strong as ever to stand against me after visiting some world called Darrius.

I shook the thought away and looked to the shadows of the road, looking for some unnatural shadow. I've known from experience what to be looking for, thanks to my teacher Omear and from my old, dead friend Terios when both had snuck up on me one too many times. However, I still didn't see anything, which resulted a scowl of confusion to appear on my face. Something was following us, that much I could be sure of, but who? And why? Another one of Eggman's new toys that were our… I mean, Katherine's friends at some point coming after the Chaos Emeralds? It was possible.

"Sierra," Katherine's voice called out behind me and I glanced back, seeing that the black cat had stopped to look back at me. Her sky blue eyes darkened for a moment as she looked at me before motioning to come over with her head.

I, unwillingly, tore my gaze from behind us and walked up next to the cat as she pointed towards an alleyway on our right. I glanced over and saw that the alleyway lead to another abandoned road, and on the other side of the road? A dump.

"Oh you must be joking…" I muttered as Katherine walked towards the dump, lifting the emerald as it steadily grew brighter the closer she got to it. "This is going to destroy my dignity." I muttered before marching after her, shoving my hands into my pockets as I did so.

My worries for the mysterious person following us vanished as I followed Katherine through the dark alleyway, my foot splashing into a puddle as I did so, and when my foot hit the water, I stopped and looked down into my reflection.

Hmm… a black cat, ice blue eyes… I nodded to myself in relief. I still looked like myself, thank darkness. I had been wondering if hanging with Katherine for such a long time (in my opinion, six hours with a Light Giver is forever) had changed my appearance.

It was close to sunset, so our shadows were long behind us as Katherine stopped before the white, barbwire fence leading into the dump. She frowned up at it before pulling out her sword and slicing cleanly through the fence like it was made of simple play dough, creating an opening tall enough for even a human to walk through comfortably and wide enough for both of us to walk in side by side.

I rolled my eyes as Katherine tucked away her sword before shoving past her and getting into the dump first. My shoes sank into the mud as soon as I walked in and I looked down with a look of disgust on my face. I glanced back as Katherine pushed her way past me and stood beside me. We looked up at the piles of garbage that stood around us with the most random materials inside of them.

I whistled as I looked at the garbage. "Talk about random junk."

"You're telling me…" Katherine breathed as she looked around in… I couldn't tell if that was disgust or awe. She lifted the Chaos Emerald into the air before walking forward, her boots making a disgusting _squish_ _squash _sound with every step she made. I would've laughed at the sound… if my boots didn't make the same sound as I followed her.

Katherine lifted the glowing yellow emerald from left to right as we moved through the tall piles of garbage. I looked at the remains of a refrigerator with distaste and finally decided to open it, thanks to curiosity. I grabbed the greasy handle before yanking the door open slowly, which had an obnoxious creaking sound added to it, and then took a step back in shock when I found a dead rat inside of the refrigerator.

I quickly closed the door and left the refrigerator behind, trying to forget the horrors of what I just saw.

Katherine scrambled towards a nearby pile with her shoes _squish_ _squash_ing on her way over. She finally stopped before an unnaturally tall pile and lifted the emerald higher into the air, her eyes lighting up as the yellow emerald finally emitted a healthy glow, no longer flashing. "Sierra! Hey, Sierra! I think I found it! It's somewhere in this pile!"

I _squish squash_ed my way over to her and frowned up at the humongous pile before us. "You have got to be kidding me. Of _course_ it's going to be in the biggest pile in the entire dump."

"That's normally how our luck goes." Katherine said with a laugh.

I scowled and crossed my arms. "I am not going to help you look for the emerald."

Katherine gave me a look that sadly reminded me that she still had my book. I growled angrily and stomped my foot, ignoring the _squish _sound it made as my foot sank into the mud around us. "I don't want to do this!"

"I still have your book, so you're going to help me find it." Katherine said, crossing her arms.

"Dream on," I scoffed, lifting my nose into the air. "I'd rather die before digging my way through a pile of garbage for a Light Giver."

"Don't be an idiot!" Katherine glared at me.

I glared back at her. "I am not being an idiot, I'm only being reasonable!"

We both froze when we heard the unmistakable _squish_ _squash_ sound of someone else being in the dump besides us. We both glanced at each other with fear in our eyes before slowly looking backwards. We didn't see who our follower was and we didn't really _want_ to know either.

Silently, we pulled out our swords and lifted them up defensively, our ears straining to hear the disgusting footfalls of the one who had been following us after all.

After a moment, I heard them again, causing both of us to look to our left, towards the shadows of the dump as the sun finally decided to drop behind the horizon, making our vision almost at a zero… well, at least not for me. We Followers of Darkness have a special thing with seeing in the dark. Take that, still think you want to be a Light Giver, now do you?

Anyways, back to the story. My eyes narrowed then suddenly widened as the enemy stepped out towards the light, it was a red hedgehog. The hedgehog had black stripes in their quills and their aqua blue eyes stared into my ice blue ones.

_Oh by the darkness…!_ I cursed to myself quietly as I quickly glanced over at Katherine as she put a hand to her mouth, recognizing who the newcomer was now, which was weird, guess she could see well in the dark too. I glanced back at the hedgehog as they moved towards us, the gears in their body making a whirling sound, proving to me that they were a robot just like Shadow the hedgehog.

"Chaos?!" Katherine said, her eyes widening in horror.

-XXXXXXXX-

You hear those stories, don't you? The wonderful ones about how everyone ends up dying in the end? Oh yes, quite beautiful stories aren't they? You sit there and stare at the words: 'The End' in horror, wondering if the author is actually serious about ending this or not. I've read hundreds of those stories.

Why am I bringing this up in a time of battle? Oh, just thought I'd put that annoying little thought in your mind; because I might not survive this battle, especially with Katherine hyperventilating next to me.

Katherine put a hand to her throat, like she couldn't get enough oxygen into her lungs as she stumbled away from the red hedgehog, Chaos the hedgehog, with nothing but shock and horror written all over her face. She grabbed my arm and shook it viciously, making me think it was going to pop off at any given moment.

"S-S-Sierra… it's… it's… Chaos…" She whispered to me, her eyes staring at Chaos with a look mixed with terror and disbelief. "He got him… Eggman got him… too… not Chaos… why did it have to be Chaos?! For the sake of the Light Givers, how come?!" With each word, Katherine's voice rose in volume, causing me to wince as she yelled the next few sentences into my ear.

"WHAT?! Does Eggman want to take away everything I stand for?! Everything I fight for?! Is he trying to tear me down?!" Katherine yelled.

"Calm down for the darkness' sake!" I yelled as I took Katherine by the shoulders and forced her to look at me as Chaos slowly advanced onto us, his face emotionless, not holding his usual playful grin on it. "Katherine we are _not _going to let Egghead win, you hear me?! We are going to defeat Chaos, defeat Eggman, and we're going to take over… I mean save this world!"

Katherine could only stare at me as I shook her. Poor girl, she was slowly going into shock. I can't blame her though. She lost both of her brothers within six hours and got stuck with the rebellious "sister". I wouldn't be much better at this point if I was her, but I took this moment to be grateful I refused to have been related to any of them in the first place. I felt nothing against fighting Chaos at the moment.

"Go find the Chaos Emerald," I said to her, looking at Chaos and lifting my sword defiantly. "I think it's about time I got my revenge for our little… disagreements from way back when."

Katherine stared at me. "Don't kill the robot…! If you do you'll kill Chaos…!"

"I know, I know!" I barked, glaring at Katherine. "Just go find the blasted emerald and meet up with me. I'll deal with Chaos and I _won't_ kill him! At least… not yet."

The look on Katherine's face was priceless, causing me to smirk and wave her away, "Leave, go find the emerald."

Katherine nodded slowly before scrambling towards the large pile of garbage, holding tightly onto the yellow Chaos Emerald as she teleported her way up the pile of objects to find the other Chaos Emerald.

I tore my attention away from Katherine to look at Chaos, whose robotic blue eyes were watching Katherine teleport her way up. I pointed my sword at the hedgehog, which resulted the hedgehog finally looking away from the Light Giver to me. "Your fight is with me," I hissed to him.

Chaos held his hands out and two dual blades suddenly appeared in them. He got into a defensive position and finally spoke in a mechanical voice that gave me the chills. Just like Shadow, he sounded like himself, but had a mechanical echo to the back of his voice. "Give me the emerald and no one gets hurt."

"No can do," I said with a sigh and a shrug. I mostly did the shrug as to not only to look like I was entirely calm about this situation, but to also get rid of the chills of the fact that I was not talking to the real Chaos the hedgehog, but a robot that looked like him. "You're going to have to get passed me to get the emerald. And what do you want with it? To give it to Doctor Egghead? I thought you were better than that, Chaos."

Chaos growled angrily and I smirked, knowing I successfully gotten under his skin. "It's none of your business on what I want to do with the emerald…" He started to say while lifting one of the blades.

"Oh here we go with the 'none of your business' stuff again," I scoffed, putting my hands on my hips and glaring at Chaos. "Well guess what isn't your business either, hedgie? The Chaos Emerald, now shoo!" I made a shooing motion in his direction with my hand after finishing this statement, smirking to myself some more when Chaos glared at me.

"Then it looks like I'm going to have to fight you," Chaos said as he lifted the dual blades for me to see and I lifted my black sword defensively. I had never liked fighting against a person with two swords… they always had the advantage with the extra blade. People with two swords had the unnerving advantage of being able to slice your head off while you are busy with their other blade.

Flame loved double blades though. As I looked at Chaos' blades her voice suddenly echoed in my mind and before I could stop it, another memory flashed through my mind.

_Flashback=_

_Flame smirked as she looked at her opponent. She held her black sword in her hands tightly while a dark grin slowly formed on her face. She had just barely turned into her dark colored cat form a few weeks ago, Terios had also disappeared recently and his disappearance sadly grieved her still._

_ Except, we couldn't focus on that at the moment, it was Flame's graduation ceremony, to become an official member of the Followers of Darkness. I stood with my hands gripping around the cool, metal bars as my ice blue eyes watched my friend as she spun the sword in her hands._

_ Her opponent was none other than Father Darkness. An unfair advantage if you ask me, but he insisted to me, when I begged him not to do it, that he'd go easy on her. How did he put it? Oh that's right: "Don't fret, Sierra. I will go easy on her. Trust me." And then he let out an evil laugh that made me so very sure that he was going to go easy on her._

_ That was sarcasm if you couldn't tell._

_ I bit my lip as Father Darkness revealed two black blades that made my sword's black color look like a grey. They glowed almost as if they were made out of the dead of night when even the moon and stars didn't shine, the same color as a beetle's black hide when it's in the sun. Flame lifted her sword and stared at Father Darkness seriously as FD let out a dark laugh._

_ "Are you ready to die today, Flame?" He asked her with a mocking laugh hidden in his voice._

_ Flame smirked, "Born ready, try your best, Lord of Darkness!"_

_ Father Darkness looked annoyed by the comment and suddenly vanished from sight, causing Flame and myself to look around wildly for him. The boy reappeared behind Flame and kicked her in the back of the head, causing the cat to fly forward and skid on the ground, dropping her sword on accident as he spun around to face her._

_ Flame growled as she slowly pushed herself to her feet. She glanced over at her sword as it laid sprawled on the ground not too far away and then back at FD. The Lord of Darkness only shrugged innocently as he lifted his dual blades for her to see._

_ I growled angrily. "You said you'd go easy on her, my lord!" I yelled at him._

_ Father Darkness glanced back at me and shrugged innocently. "Not _too_ easy." He said with a smirk._

_ Oh by the followers 'not too easy' he now says. Now I really did fear for Flame's dear life. I looked at Flame in desperation as she got to her feet and turned to face FD. However, she didn't look scared, not even fazed by the attack. In fact, she's grinning, like this is giving her a thrill like no other._

_ "Is that your best, FD?" She smirked._

_ Father Darkness suddenly lunged at her, dual blades flashing in the dim light as he started slashing at Flame in jagged, fast movements and the dark colored cat quickly moved out of the way, easily spinning in and out of the of the way of the blade's attacks, not even getting a scratch on her._

_ Flame suddenly pulled out her bow made of dark light and pointed it at FD as she jumped out of the way of another attack. As soon as her feet hit the ground again, she jumped back to the other side of the small cage she was facing FD against and notched an arrow as FD turned towards her, growling._

_ "Take this!" Flame yelled and released the arrow, the arrow flew and hit FD, and then in a flash of light it was over. FD fell to his knees and looked at the arrow in his shoulder in surprise, like he couldn't believe it was there while I cheered, jumping up and down like a little kid._

_ "You did it! You did it, Flames! You did it!" I yelled, still jumping up and down._

_ Flame ran up to me, still inside the cage though, and gave me the cocky grin she normally wore on her face when she won these kinds of fights. "Of course I did it. Fighting against dual blades is a piece of cake!"_

I blinked in surprise as I shook off the memories of the vision, but it was too late. Chaos lunged at me and sliced with his swords, slicing at my face as I took a hesitated step back. I felt the blade slice at my skin and then I let out a cry of pain before putting a hand to my shoulder to stop the blood as it poured out of the wound.

Chaos sliced at me again and I lifted my sword to block the blow, thankful Chaos didn't hit my fighting arm. However, I had let go of my arm that was bleeding while it did so and the blood was now dripping down my arm. I growled angrily before slicing multiple times at him, trying to overwhelm the hedgehog but I seem to be fighting against an unstoppable force.

I jumped forward, grabbing my sword with both hands, ignoring the pain that was in my shoulder as I sliced repeatedly at Chaos, but he smoothly blocked all my blows before slashing at me with his swords. From offence quickly to defense, I backed up to avoid getting my head or other ligaments chopped off.

Oh great, by the look of how this battle was turning out, it looked like I was going to lose. I guess I get that for being on the Follower of Darkness' side. We have a habit of knowing when to runaway before we can technically 'lose'. Light Givers don't have it so we can easily knock them to the ground. Why do you hear more stories about Followers of Darkness running away and Light Givers losing epically? That's your answer. We followers just have a hunch for knowing when we're going to lose and Light Givers don't.

And I was having one right now. I could see Chaos easily overwhelming me with his fast attacks. He could even control the water… or so I heard… I've never really _seen_ it before though, but either way that made it a definite answer that I am going to lose this fight.

Well, I could still run away from this fight. Ditch Katherine and just let her fend off Chaos for herself… but then I remember she _still_ had my book and I cursed under my breath as I blocked another one of Chaos' attacks with a _clang_! I couldn't let that girl out of my sight as long as she has my book. My entire existence is put into that blasted thing and if Eggman got it…! Or even worse, Sonic…? It makes me shudder just thinking about it!

"Surrender," Chaos said to me as he used both of his blades to push me against a pile of garbage. His blue eyes glowed with mechanical light as he took a step closer to me. "You know you're going to lose this Sierra. Surrender and become one of us."

Oh by the darkness he's got me. There's no logical way I can get myself out of this. I look around for Katherine but I can't see her anywhere anymore. In fact, I don't even know where she is. I have nothing to back me up. I glance over at where the sun should be… my last resort… and then smiled darkly when I remembered that it wasn't there anymore.

"Thanks… but no thanks…" I smirked and kicked Chaos away as he hesitated. I concentrated on the amount of darkness in the area, feeling it swirl around me like an unlimited power supply. I knew that Chaos was now at the disadvantage, finally. I focused on the darkness around me and pulled the energy towards my blade. Soon, it surrounded me and my blade and my blade then grew twice the length it was, growing to be the size of being as long as I was tall. The wound on my shoulder was slowly shrinking in size as the darkness surrounded me and soon it didn't exist at all anymore.

Chaos took a surprised step back as I showed a dark smirk, lifting my sword above my head. They don't call us Followers of _Darkness _for nothing, you know. I rested my sword on my shoulder, my fingers tapping on the handle. My sword might've grown, but it still felt light and balanced in my hands. "And you people wonder why Light Givers never fight Followers of Darkness in the dark." I said to him.

I then slashed at him, pulling my sword off my shoulder as I did so and Chaos jumped out of the way just in time as a huge gash appeared in the ground, more than just a few feet deep. I turned towards the hedgehog and slashed again, giving the hedgehog a good size cut on his arm.

Chaos quickly tried to recover by slashing at me relentlessly but I still had the advantage. I conjured up a second blade made of the darkness around me while my huge sword blocked all his attacks the hedgehog tried to give me. While the hedgehog slashed, I bashed Chaos on the head with my new darkness created sword.

The red hedgehog yelped and stumbled away, holding his head and cussing me out while I smirked. "Oh I'm sorry, did I hit your poor little head?"

I waved a hand as Chaos glared murderously at me and the shadows of darkness around us pulled at the shadows of a pile of garbage, causing the real thing to start swaying.

Then, the garbage pile toppled over and fell on top of the surprised hedgehog as I lifted my large sword and rested it on my shoulder once again. My other blade dissolved into the darkness and I put that hand on my hip. "And that? That's called revenge, little hedgehog."

"Sierra!" A voice yelled behind me. I glanced back with distaste as Katherine slid to a stop next to me, her eyes big as she stared at the garbage pile before me.

"What… have you done…?" She breathed as she looked at the pile of garbage I had pulled over by using Dark Energy.

"I am a Follower of Darkness, I used the darkness in the area to my advantage." I scoffed. "Now did you get the blasted emerald?"

"Yes… did you kill him?!"

"Of course not!" I rolled my eyes. "Now get us out of here before he comes back…"

My words died in my throat as we both heard the sound of something moving in the garbage pile. We looked over at it in surprise and watched the hand of Chaos the hedgehog shoot out of the garbage and into the air, bringing back the shuddering memories of the horror movies Flame and Terios got me to watch all the time and Shadow from a few hours earlier.

"Get us out of here!" I yelled to Katherine as she pulled out the new emerald she had found, the dark blue Chaos Emerald, and lifted it into the air.

Chaos scrambled out of the pile of garbage and glared at us, blue eyes glowing with rage as Katherine looked at her brother, the words for Chaos Control dying on her lips. She stared at her apparent robotic sibling as he climbed out of the garbage before moving towards us, moving more like a zombie then a normal hedgehog.

"Give me the emerald…!" He hissed angrily, sounding nothing like his normal self, he outstretched a hand towards us, reaching for the emerald.

"Katherine, get us out of here!" I shrieked, grabbing her arm.

Katherine bit back the tears forming in her eyes and held the emerald skyward, looking away from Chaos, "Chaos Control!" She yelled as Chaos jumped at us, hands outstretched and teeth stretched back to form a snarl, which now thinking about it doesn't make sense. How could he do that if he's a robot?

Anyways, then, we vanished in a flash of light, leaving the creepy robotic Chaos the hedgehog behind in the dumpster as Katherine and I escaped.

…or at least… I hope we did.

**Well that's it from this author! Please leave a review and I hope to update again soon! Oh! And my Spring Break is coming up in school, and if you're lucky I might be able to pull off daily updates again *grins big then frowns while looking back* What... are you doing Chase...?  
**

**Chase *looks back* "I'm fishing!"**

**You're... fishing...? I thought only Xsus goes fishing...**

**Chase *nods in agreement* "True... but Xsus is teaching me."**

**What...?**

**Chase *lifts his fishing rod and shows Xsus at the end of his line. Xsus has the line tied around his waist and is holding a metal baseball bat tightly in his hands***

**Xsus "LOOK CHASE! THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!" *hits the water with the bat***

**... *face palms with a laugh***


	9. A Fight With Teacher

**Hello Readers! :D**

**Review from the last chapter: Katherine and Sierra had recently discovered that Chaos the hedgehog and Shadow the hedgehog were robots controlled by Doctor Eggman. They left the scene hopefully leaving Chaos behind in the dump in Central City... or did they?**

**Amicus= Dinopocalypse? LOL!  
Sierra *scowls* "I do have bad luck..."  
You've actually read one of those stories?! Holy snap!  
Ahaha! You caught that line! That line is one of my absolute favorite I've ever written actually xD  
Me too... if I was in a cage fight with FD... truthfully I'd try to get out. I'd run for my existence haha  
Flame *smirks proudly* "It wasn't too bad."  
Sierra *looks at Flame* "You were hyperventilating the day before."  
Flame "Was not!"  
Sierra *Smirks at you* "Can it be 'Get him Sierra'?"**

**Chaos= I'm so glad to help! :D I wanted to write that chapter for a while and if it makes you feel better there will be a rematch later in the story... *puts a finger to lips* shhh not a word to the others xP  
Sorry for taking forever to post, but here it is again! And I hope to read your next chapter after I post this! (depends on the time though... haha)**

**Metal= METAL! :D I haven't heard from you in awhile so I hope you're still around! Anyways, what **_**were**_** you doing up at one A.M.? I doubt you remember now though haha, but here's the next chapter!**

**Rya= Sierra "Do not mock me! I don't like skittles!" *glares* "And I'm not a 'Fraidy Cat'!"  
Ah! Overactive imaginations? Impossible! :P And serious? Plants usually die every time I touch them xD although my callalillies are doing good for once...  
Light... I want to put her back in a story really badly actually but... I have to put Grim's story out first before I can even put Light into the picture again.  
Sierra "I shall continue to deny the logic because it is not true!" *slowly looks at you* "And fine. I'll go 'slice some bad guys' for you." *hears the drama queen comment and scowls* "Am not. And I have plenty of dignity thank you very much!"  
I don't know... haha I always noticed that with newspapers in a city though xD that's why I put it in there.  
Sierra "Why of course I did. I **_**do**_** happen to be the best."  
Katherine "Um..." *lifts a finger to argue but goes quiet when Sierra slaps a hand over her mouth*  
Chase *grins at your laughter***

**Retto= Chase "DUDE! I call being Hobbes!" xD  
Xsus "Ooo! Ima blonde! I'll be Calvin!" :D  
That is correct, truthfully though, I want to have Sierra **_**not**_** be able to use Chaos Control for Mary Sue purposes, that and it makes Sierra a much more entertaining character to write without the use of Chaos Control. I want to go back to my fist story and fix little mistakes like that one in the story. Although, I could argue that Sierra could've only activated the Dark Energy in the Chaos Emeralds I suppose... *shrugs*  
Xsus *looks down at the water with a frown* "Ria's not going to be happy about the plants getting waterlogged..."**

**Raeweis= Look! Look! I'm still surviving High School haha xD Anyways, thank you! That actually means a lot, I've been working hard on my battle scenes for awhile now and it's good to see they're finally looking good! :D Thank you so much Rae! And the dump, yes. I thought that would be a perfect place to hide the emeralds! Anyways... this wasn't soon... but here's the chapter... haha...**

**Swiftshadow123= Hello! Hope I didn't take too long to update this for you. And awww dang... that's terrible... I bet you can do it again! I had to take the big 'take the state test and if you don't pass you don't get to graduate high school unless you retake it again next year' test a few weeks ago... so I understand... sorta. And are you perhaps lactose intolerant? My ma is so she can't drink milk either...  
And WHAT?! They get released?! Holy snap! That's scary but sounds like an amazing challenge! :D Oh that sounds so cool... and also scary... but I'll give that a shot! Anyways, wow, that's weird... same pokemon... hmm... that'd be interesting...**

**Storm= Sierra "The term: do what I want comes to mind about... now."  
Kelly...! You're in this one :D  
Sorry for keeping you hanging so long...! Got it out now!  
But yep! Chaos **_**and**_** Shadow are robots... who else can be...? Find out next...**

**Strife= Hello**

**Disclaimer= …. *throws an apple at you and walks away***

**Chapter Nine= A Fight With Teacher**

I opened my eyes, feeling light headed and sick. My head spun, my stomach hurt, and all I could see when I opened my eyes was a large smudge with the colors black, blue, red, and brown. I blinked a couple hundred times but still couldn't see straight. Instead, I used my ears… but all I could hear was a distant ringing sound, which was starting to get on my nerves.

Suddenly, I tensed up when I felt a cool cloth against my forehead. For some reason, the cool cloth calmed me back down and I felt myself relaxing again easily.

I closed my eyes again as the cool cloth rubbed against my forehead, taking a deep breath and smelling the smells of a forest in the fall: the earthy smell of the earth preparing for winter, the cold chill in the air, as if preparing for the worse. These were the smells I lived for.

What was I doing again? I thought to myself while enjoying the smells. I was doing something important… someone had something that belonged to me… there was a dump… there was darkness… along with giant swords and Chaos Control.

My eyes snapped open as it all crashed down on me and I looked suspiciously over to my left. The smudges were slowly starting to make sense of themselves by now. I was in a dark cave, it had to be night outside since the sky was dark, but I didn't see any stars at the entrance. Sitting next to me with a small bowl of water and a ripped cloth in her hands was Katherine herself. Her sky blue eyes were expressionless as she dipped the cloth into the cold water before lifting the cloth back up and rubbing it gently across my forehead. Sitting on her other side was a small lantern that was glowing faintly.

I blinked in confusion as Katherine looked at me seriously before repeating her motions. When the cloth rubbed up against my forehead for the fifth time, I slapped her hand away. "What are you doing?!"

"Making you feel better," Katherine grumbled, looking at her hand that was holding the cloth. She dropped the cloth into the bucket of water before crossing her arms and giving me a cold look. "What? Do you not help your fallen teammates?"

"I don't have a team," I hissed to her angrily, glaring at her. "Remember, killer?"

"That can go both ways, Sierra. You started it." Katherine growled, her eyes growing darker by my comment.

We shared a moment of cold feelings towards each other as we remembered that we killed the others' closest friend to get even with each other. Starting off with me of course when I killed Savanna, then Katherine came back and killed Flame.

I bit back a snarl as I remembered finding the dark grey cat lying motionless in a pool of blood with her glazed eyes staring skyward as if praying for something to save her soul.

I crossed my arms and looked away first, surprising Katherine. "You know I wouldn't have done the same to you, right? Helped you get better?"

Katherine said nothing, expected of course, as she picked up the bowl and dumped the water on the cave floor without much expression, she wringed out the rag next before dropping that into the empty bowl. When she finished that chore, she sat back down fully with an angry sigh. "At least I care."

"Well I don't. I don't care about you." I said with a growl hidden in the back of my throat.

"Fine by me, let's save the world and we can never talk about this again." Katherine grumbled. For some reason, I caught an unknown emotion in her voice. The emotion and her face didn't match up so I wasn't sure if I was seeing things correctly, but I quickly blew away the thought without thinking twice. I even said it, I didn't care. Who cared about how Katherine felt?

_Maybe you're being too harsh to her…_ an annoying voice said in the back of my mind. I snarled faintly and pushed the voice away. I was not being too harsh. I promised to get my revenge on Katherine and get revenge for Flame too. Katherine deserved this entirely. I wasn't even supposed to be working with her anyways.

_She has your book…_ the annoying voice pointed out and I couldn't help but sigh angrily. The voice had a point this time. Either that or I was finally losing my sanity of being by myself for so many years. I couldn't leave Katherine without my blasted book and I couldn't let her die without that book. I secretly cursed Windy for taking the book in the first place.

"Whatever," I said with a growl and looked towards the entrance of the cave, at the dark trees that were surrounding the cave. "Where's the next blasted Chaos Emerald so we can get this over with?"

Katherine pulled out the two emeralds we had gained… or more… I stole one and Katherine found the other. But anyways: the yellow and dark blue Chaos Emeralds glowed faintly in Katherine's hands as she lifted them up for me to see. "Well we already got two, I say we're making a good process. But the Chaos Emeralds took us here, we can only assume that another emerald is close by since they took us here randomly."

"I thought Chaos Emeralds could control where you wanted to go." I said dryly.

"That's correct… but incorrect," Katherine said with a frown. "It gets confusing, but basically what happens is that when you're thinking straight and thinking with a pure heart, you can get yourself wherever you want to go by imagining the place. If you're not thinking straight and your heart is full of mixed emotions, the emerald will randomly take you places."

"I suppose your heart was full of mixed emotions?"

Katherine looked away, "Maybe… maybe not."

"Because Chaos is a robot?"

Katherine glared at me, "I said maybe, maybe not!"

"It is isn't it? You're worried about your little brother, aw, how cute. I'm sure he'll feel loved when I tell him… that is if he ever becomes his normal self again." I snickered.

"Shut up," Katherine growled as she stood up, wiping invisible dust off of her jeans. "I don't have time to be arguing with you and why would you care if I'm worried?"

I said nothing as Katherine nodded triumphantly, knowing she won this argument. She lifted the dark blue emerald while tucking the yellow one into her pocket. "Alright, let's get going. The third emerald isn't going to find itself, you know."

Katherine led the way out of the cave after bending down and turning out the light. She had snapped, causing the lantern to disappear with a bit of Light Energy along with the bucket and the rag as I followed her out with a suspicious look on my face.

When we walked out of the cave though, my eyes widened in shock as I saw… what the heck, were those fireflies? What were they doing here?! It was fall. How did that even work? They should be dead.

Questions like those swarmed through my mind like a swarm of angry bees as I followed Katherine, looking suspiciously at the glowing bugs as they suddenly glowed brightly then vanished completely until they reappeared a few steps away. They were everywhere, in the trees, near the cave, above me, behind me, all around me.

"What the… heck…" I said slowly as I looked around in confusion.

Katherine nodded in front of me, more to herself than to me probably. "There must be a Chaos Emerald around here. The bugs are feeding off the Chaos Energy and that's how they're staying alive."

"Doesn't that mean if we take the emerald, we'll kill the bugs?" I asked.

Katherine said nothing and we both knew that the answer to my question was yes. However, I could see why Katherine said nothing about this. She didn't want to kill innocent lives like these bugs (although I was thinking to myself: _oh, it looks like Katherine is finally receiving some Follower of Darkness traits…_). She wanted to keep them safe but if Doctor Eggman was out for the emeralds—which he probably was after the Chaos incident earlier at the dump—it was only a matter of time before these bugs were killed. Their days were numbered anyways.

My opinion about the matter? I didn't care. Bugs are bugs. And no, you cannot get mad at me for that. Don't forget that I _am_ a Follower of Darkness.

I looked at the glowing fireflies around us with interest for a few minutes longer, fascinated on how it seemed like these little bugs were teleporting from one place to another. Katherine kept walking in front of me, although if she was enjoying these bugs as much as I was, I couldn't be sure. As we walked it seemed like Katherine had become lost in her own thoughts.

Suddenly, the glowing bugs all vanished at once, causing both myself and Katherine to stop, looking around wildly in the forest but we saw nothing in the darkness. I narrowed my eyes, able to see more as I squinted, seeing the shapes of the trees around us until a figure suddenly stepped out from behind one of the trees.

I put a hand on my sword handle with a smirk when I recognized the figure. "Oh, I knew it was a matter of time before you finally came, book thief."

"Give me the emeralds and no one gets hurt," The figure said. Their voice sounded the same as it always did, it just had a mechanical ring to it, like Chaos and Shadow's voices.

Katherine stood beside me now and her eyes widened with horror as she recognized the voice. After a moment, she nervously called out to the newcomer, "Windy?"

A bright flash of light appeared, causing me to hiss in annoyance as Katherine pulled out her lantern by using Light Energy and flipping it back on. I ducked behind a tree to stay in the shadows as Katherine lifted up the lantern by herself to look at the newcomer with a look of horror and disbelief written on her face.

I peeked out from behind the tree and nodded to myself. That was defiantly Windy. She had the same dark grey fur and forest green eyes, but they seemed to be glowing a faint red color in the darkness, mixed in with the green. She held her long sword by her side that looked sharp enough to cut through concrete without a problem. Suddenly, the dark grey cat smirked.

"Hello, now give me the emerald."

"N-no!" Katherine stuttered, clasping a hand tightly around the dark blue emerald. She stared at Windy seriously, her eyes widening then narrowing in annoyance. "How could you, Windy?! Snap out of it! Eggman's controlling you…!"

"Doctor Robotnik has served me well in letting me keep my life; giving him the emeralds will make it easily to repay the price for him letting me stay alive." Windy said seriously.

"Windy…!" Katherine said desperately. "Listen to me…!"

"No, you listen to me, give me the emerald and I won't have to kill you." Windy growled, stepping forward and outstretching a hand. "Give it to me, now."

"No!" Katherine growled, holding the dark blue emerald back. "I won't let you have this."

I rolled my eyes behind the tree before looking fully at Katherine. "Katherine, I have an idea… how about I smash Windy on the head, you look for the emerald? Just like the fight against Chaos."

"No," Katherine said stubbornly. She pulled out her sword and lifted it up while her sky blue eyes looked almost black from the pain she was suffering at the moment. I couldn't blame her. Within a day she lost her brothers and now she had lost her teacher, her adopted parent that had raised her since she was three.

I know it's true. Katherine considered Windy an older sister in some weird way. I considered Omear my adopted father in some weird ways too. I understood what Katherine was going through. She was going to have to fight Windy herself, for her dignity, for old time's sake, for her teacher's existence. I remember that I had to do almost the exact same thing so long ago…

Before I can stop it, another image flashed through my eyes.

_Flashback=_

_ "Omear!" I yelled as I lifted my hands towards my teacher. "Please listen to me! It isn't what you think it is…!"_

_ "You betrayer!" Omear roared at me. "You are following the ways of the light, not the darkness! You will destroy us all!"_

_ "No…!" I was begging for him to listen to him. "I was only trying to…!"_

_ "Enough of this!" The hand on Omear's back showed itself to me and I found myself taking a step back in fear. Omear's three eyes were weird enough but the hand/arm on his back? That was pushing the limits of weird to a whole new level. In the third hand, a glowing ball of black energy appeared, in his two hands, a black sword._

_ I took another fearful step back as I remembered the reason why he was so mad at me. I had been snooping around Light Givers' territory, trying to locate Katherine. This was back in the time before I hated the girl, I was trying to find my sister and convince her to join the Followers of Darkness. But obviously, another Follower of Darkness had caught me and brought me back to my teacher, who was _not_ happy with my little field trip._

_ "Draw your sword!" Omear hissed. "If it's really not what you say then you will have to defeat me."_

_ "But…!"_

_ "NOW!" Omear roared and I drew my sword out faster than I have ever done before in my entire existence. I lifted my trembling sword as Omear glared at me, black eyes glowing unnaturally. "Prepare for your doom. If I win, it means that you are dead, Sierra the Traitor."_

My hands shook as the memory vanished and I found myself breathing heavily. I gripped the tree I was looking from behind tightly as Katherine stared Windy down. I shook my head, remembering that terrible battle. I had almost died, and yet as my entire body was almost red from the cuts of Omear's sword, I found a way to defeat my teacher. If I could stand up against my teacher's wrath then so could Katherine.

Katherine glanced over at me before tossing the dark blue Chaos Emerald towards me. I caught it in surprise and looked at the emerald as it glowed faintly in my hands. I never before had the opportunity to hold a Chaos Emerald and look at it seriously. Even with the yellow Chaos Emerald Sonic let me keep in the jail, I never got the chance to look at it for too long (I was busy thinking about other things). But the emerald felt… warm in my hands and for some reason it gave me a feeling of peace.

I glanced up at Katherine in confusion, shaking the feeling of peace off me as she looked towards the robotic Windy once again. "Go find the third emerald, Sierra. I'll take care of Windy."

I nodded, not needing to be questioned since I understood what was going on. I gripped the emerald tightly before turning and running, disappearing into the darkness in case Windy tried to come after me.

However, I stopped when I heard swords clash, a clanging sound that seemed to echo throughout the entire world. I took the moment to bow my head in sadness. _For the sake of the followers, don't get killed Katherine…_

And then I suddenly smirked, _because I want my book back._

I ran into the woods, letting the student and teacher fight each other to possibly… the death.

-XXXXXXXX-

_Third Person POV_

"So, your name's Kelly?"

"Yeah, and yours is Xsus?"

"Yep!"

Kelly grinned as she looked over at the golden colored cat. The cat's blue eyes seemed to shine as he smiled back at the light blue echidna before looking forward. The two were hiding in an opening within the air vent. All around them they were surrounded by cool metal and the air was a bit chilly, but neither of them seemed to mind.

"So, you say you've met me before…?" Kelly asked with a frown.

Xsus rubbed the back of his head, his muzzle turning a faint red color. "Yeah… it's a long story: basically me and a few of my friends from the future came back to the past to save the world and the future and you were part of that future group that came into the past."

Kelly looked thoughtful. "That sounds strange…"

Xsus nodded. "It was…" He suddenly looked sad. "They all disappeared in the end…"

Kelly frowned. "They disappeared?"

"Well, when you fix the past you change the future, so they had to vanish." Xsus said sadly. "Even your future self and your friend named Robyn disappeared."

Kelly gasped. "You knew Robyn?!"

Xsus blinked. "Um… yes…?"

Kelly grabbed Xsus' shoulders and forced the cat to look at him. The two had a long staring contest for a moment before Kelly blinked and spoke. "I'm looking for Robyn. Robyn and I have been aboard Eggman's ship or at his base for years, I don't know how many, but for _years_. He's been using us as test subjects to understand our abilities while working on recreating one of Gerald's old projects."

"What project?" Xsus said, eyes widening and ears flattening against his head.

Kelly shrugs. "I don't know… or care… but anyways, so Robyn and I were traveling around Eggman's base when a bunch of robots jumped on us and attacked randomly. Robyn managed to distract them while I ran away… but they got Robyn."

Xsus' ears perked up with shock. "They did?!"

Kelly nodded and the two became quiet as they absorbed the info they had told each other. After a moment, Xsus' ears twitched and he looked down one of the metal air conditioning vents that led deeper into the ship. "Do you hear that?" He whispered.

"Hear what?" Kelly asked, her eyes widening and she felt an unknown sense of dread course through her.

Xsus put a finger to his lips before crawling down the vent he was looking at. After a moment of hesitation, Kelly followed him. She wasn't sure why, but she was getting the feeling that she trusted this strange boy.

They crawled in silence for only a few minutes until Xsus suddenly stopped and looked out a small crate that kept them from going out. Surprisingly, it wasn't underneath them, it was in fact, in front of them so they could look into a large, circular room. The room towered high above their heads but in the center of the room, there was a large table with a grey fox strapped down on top of it.

"Rob—!" Kelly started to cry but her cry was stopped short when Xsus slapped a hand over her mouth without thinking twice.

Kelly glared at Xsus while the golden cat glanced away. "Sorry…!" He hissed to her before pointing to the corner of the room. Kelly's eyes drifted over towards large metal doors that could easily fit a ten foot giant through them as Xsus removed his hand from her mouth. However, it wasn't the door that got her attention, it was the figure that was walking through the door at that moment that did.

Well, for starters, he was quite a fat man with a red coat on. He had sunglasses… or glasses… or the mixture of the two… on his face and a pair of goggles on his shiny bald head. With the man's hands behind his back, he strode up towards the table with the struggling grey fox on it like he owned the room—which he did because this man was none other than Doctor Eggman.

"Eggman!" Kelly and Xsus whispered angrily in sync before looking at each other in surprise.

Xsus grinned, "Jinx!"

Kelly laughed quietly and both turned their attention back to the room as Eggman started talking, his voice loud and clear as it echoed through the room and air conditioning vents. "How good it is to see you again, Robyn!"

"Eggman!" Robyn Prower, the long lost sister of Tails Prower, hissed angrily. Xsus leaned closer to the crate with Kelly as both perked up their ears to listen.

Xsus remembered the fox fondly while trying to save the future, she had disappeared in the end though because of the future being changed. She was a kind soul, she wouldn't ever hurt a fly unless she had to or it threatened the people she loved. Robyn struggled against the restraints that pinned her to the table before glaring at Eggman with her green eyes. "What do you want with me?!"

"Why… you are my experiment! If this goes by successfully, then I can use this method to robotize all the people in the world easily and in a much more painless way! Don't worry though, if this goes badly, then I'm sure your friend Kelly will be a perfect replacement."

Kelly gasped in horror while putting her hands to her mouth as Xsus glanced over at her in surprise before looking back into the room as Robyn struggled even harder. "No!" Robyn yelled angrily. "I won't let you hurt Kelly! She didn't do anything wrong!"

"Oh I am quite aware of _that_," Eggman said dryly then snapped his fingers. Two large robots walked into the room, carrying a large helmet in their hands that looked just like the ones Kelly and Xsus saw on top of the unconscious people in the hallways long ago. They lifted the helmet and placed it above Robyn's head as she struggled viciously, baring her sharp teeth and glaring at Eggman with unexplainable rage.

Xsus whimpered. "This is scary…!"

Kelly couldn't say she was doing any better. She wanted to burst through this crate, fly towards Robyn with her special energy ability given to her— Arctic Frost— and blast the robots and Eggman to pieces but she was frozen with terror. What were they going to do to Robyn? What was going on here? Was this how Eggman had turned everyone before Robyn into robots…?

Eggman nodded thoughtfully as Robyn finally started cussing Eggman out. The robots on the other hand attached many wires onto the metallic hat and plugged them in a nearby glass case like the ones found everywhere on the ARK. As soon as that was done, they slowly lowered the hat onto the fox's head as she struggled even harder, screaming and yelling for help.

"R-Robyn…!" Kelly whimpered quietly, feeling tears form their way into her eyes. "Don't do it to her!"

Xsus' eyes were as big as Kelly's and he looked like he was in the same state of shock as Kelly was.

Eggman smirked and nodded towards one of the robots as they now stood next to a large lever. One of the robots pulled the lever down and Robyn suddenly let out a shriek of pain.

"NO!" Kelly finally screamed but her voice was masked by Robyn's cry.

Xsus suddenly grabbed the crate and started trying to tear it open as Kelly jumping forward to help but both stopped cold when a bright flash of light appeared, blinding both of them. Both winced and covered their eyes to avoid going blind and Robyn's cry stopped abruptly.

As soon as the light vanished, Xsus and Kelly opened their eyes, blinking the spots out of them before looking into the room again, squinting at how dark it seemed to have become thanks to the light.

They gasped when they could see again and saw Robyn still on the table, motionless before them. After a moment, both looked over towards the ARK glass chamber. However, when they looked there, their eyes widened in shock.

In the chamber… there was… Robyn. However, when the two looked back to the table, they saw Robyn still there, confusing both because there were now two Robyns in the room. But something was wrong with the one in the container as the robots opened the glass chamber and Robyn's green eyes opened silently. She jumped out of the glass container like nothing interesting had just happened to her. When she hit the ground, her shoes made a metallic _clank! clank!_ kind of sound as she turned to face Doctor Eggman.

Robyn suddenly saluted the doctor, "Ready to serve, master." She said and her voice sounded the same, but it had a robotic echo to it.

"No…" Kelly gasped, finding tears dripping down her face as Xsus stared at the robotic fox in horror. "Not Robyn…!"

As if things weren't bad enough, the door Eggman had walked through opened once again and Xsus almost screamed liked a girl; except, Kelly slapped a hand over his mouth, stopping his scream. The echidna and cat looked at the newcomers with big eyes as Shadow and Chaos the hedgehog walked into the room, both carrying a glowing Chaos Emerald in their robotic fists tightly as Kelly removed her hand from Xsus' mouth.

Shadow and Chaos both stopped before Doctor Eggman and bowed before the scientist respectfully. "Doctor," they said in sync before lifting the red and light blue colored emeralds towards the evil scientist.

Doctor Eggman laughed evilly as he took the emeralds from the hedgehogs and lifted them into the air proudly to show the two robots, the robotic fox, and the robotic hedgehogs. "Finally! Soon, I will be able to create my own Eggman Empire and things will finally go right with Sonic the hedgehog out of the way! Bwahahahaha!"

"By the Light Givers…!" Xsus breathed as he sat next to Kelly. His eyes widened in shock and horror, thanks to what he just saw.

**And end! Kay, thanks for reading (really) and hope to see you all again soon! Sorry, in a bit of a rush today for various reasons. But yeah, thank you and please review! :D**


	10. Next One?

**Hello readers! ^^**

**Grim "Oh… good to see you here…"**

**Of course it is! And as I promised, I came with a new chapter update when I found internet again 'cause I'm on vacation! Really happy though, I've been a member on this site for over a year now and I'm finally out of school! :D**

**Grim "…."**

***scoffs at Grim* Sourpuss! Now let's thank the reviewers! Thanks goes to members in my Ohana (thank you for all that you've done…!)**

**Retto= You'll see soon…! Sonic will show up in about… three chapters…? Don't worry, he'll pop up again soon.  
Chase "Oh… pssh! I knew that!"  
Xsus *starts floating on top of the water while trying to figure out what to do about all of this***

**Chaos= Idk… cause it's fun? xP  
Yep.  
Katherine *wags a finger with a grin* "Nuh uh! Sierra and I got this, don't worry!"  
Sierra "You mean **_**I**_** do."  
Katherine "There's no 'I' in team."  
Sierra "Technically there is one."  
Katherine "Where?!"  
Should this be the best moment of your life since almost all of those offers of fights pop up at some parts of the story? The Chaos vs. Xsus fight… oh spoilers! Can't tell xP  
Oh I should… haha**

**Metal= Dude, you're amazing. I hate bugs too, especially spiders (what a typical girlish stereotype… but still haha). And yep to the first question, can't tell you on the second :P  
Sierra *scoffs* "I am evil!"**

**Storm= Sierra "….YOLO…" *blinks*  
Windy *laughs* "Well good thing on this weird side chat thingy I'm technically a good guy!"  
Katherine "Thank Alvainia…"  
Aaaaand here's the next chapter haha hope that helps with your shock… maybe :P**

**Strife= Haha glad you liked it so!  
****Oh… can you update? Even if you can't but still gonna bug you about it…! *pokepokepokepoke*  
****Nox Aerternus brother! :D read you around soon hopefully! *sly grin and pokes you again***

**Raeweis= Ohmigosh the milk xD  
Eggbutt… *laughs* but yeah Robyn is now one of Egghead/Eggroll/Eggbutt's followers haha.**

**Amicus= *eyes widen* Gosh haha. Where I live, they have a lot of advertizements for Sierra this and Sierra that and the best one is Sierra Mist xD but I always laugh whenever I see one because of this character. But good thing she was sweet and innocent… if it was the real Sierra… o_O  
Haha me too, I'd be so awkward in one of the Sierra/Katherine arguments haha  
I know… Omear terrifies me and I'm the writer…  
Yes… at least someone caught the unnamed project thing *grins*  
And yeah… this is getting insane…**

**Disclaimer= ….Ten chapters in. Someone should know who belongs to who. Besides the fact that Robyn and Kelly belong to Storm but still. C'mon people…!**

**Chapter Ten= "Next One?"**

I cursed to myself as I glared at the nice little green Chaos Emerald sitting on the ground below me. I put a hand on the side of my face and with the other I drummed one of the two rocks I was laying on top of. Only logical this happened to the Follower of Darkness of course. Bad luck follows us followers everywhere— but that's what makes us strong and unstoppable in the end.

I reached for the emerald again, squeezing my arm through the small crack between the two rocks, reaching out for the thing desperately. My fingers gently brushed the top of the emerald and I gritted my teeth as I stretched my arm even further, getting an annoying pain in my arm as my fingers barely brushed the top of the glowing green gem once again.

I pulled my arm out of the crack between the two rocks and sighed angrily. "Ain't nobody got time for that!" I growled, quoting words from some video Sonic showed me a few months ago, before this nightmare begun. I pulled my sword out after standing and slashed at the rocks, satisfied when the two rocks before me were sliced cleanly in half before rolling away, down the hill I was on top of before creating a small rock slide as they fell. I smirked successfully and turned to grab the emerald… only to see it wasn't there anymore.

"Oh by the darkness…!" I cursed as I looked down the hill and lifted the dark blue Chaos Emerald Katherine had let me borrow. The emerald flashed brightly in my hands as I looked down the hill again. The rock must've taken the blasted Chaos Emerald with it.

Now I had my proof that we followers have the worst luck compared to any other being in the universe.

I heard the clangs and clashes of Katherine and Windy going on neck to neck in their sword fight as I looked down the hill for a glowing green gem on top of the rock pile. They were equally matched when it came to sword fighting. Slashing, clanging, blocking, it was a constant battle that never seemed to end for the two.

I took the moment to debate if I should put my money on Windy winning, but then I realized if Windy won, Katherine would die and Katherine still had my blasted book.

Curses. Well, I'd lose either way if I made that bet.

I scowled to myself and pushed the thought and sounds of Katherine and Windy swatting at each other's heads with swords away as I decided to go down and look for the emerald. I carefully balanced myself on top of the smooth rocks as I made my way downhill, keeping to the shadows in case Windy suddenly appeared and changed her target to me.

When I finally reached the bottom of the hill, I scowled at the pile of rocks from the rockslide I had made as I approached it with the dark blue Chaos Emerald in hand. The emerald flashed brightly as I approached the pile and I started looking through it, pulling rock after rock out of the way with my free hand.

Finally, I smirked confidently when I saw a familiar green glow coming from the pile of rocks. I pulled a few more rocks out of the way and soon had my fingers around the green Chaos Emerald.

"Success…" I muttered to the emerald with a smirk as I lifted it up in the sky to investigate it. As I held it, I once again felt the familiar feeling of peace fly through me. I felt tempted to just sit down under a tree for the rest of the night or something and relax…

I shook the thought away while my eyes widened in shock. Well! This explained why Sonic liked to sleep under trees all day.

I nodded confidently and I turned to find Katherine but suddenly backed up quickly as Windy appeared out of thin air and sliced downwards at my head with a glowing white sword.

I cursed before rolling out of the way as Windy slashed at the ground, making her sword cut deep into the earth before her. I rolled to my feet and looked back at the Light Giver before thinking about my odds to survive this battle… then I remembered that Katherine would kill me if I fought Windy. She specifically asked me to let her fight Windy by herself and obviously did not want me to get involved.

I turned and ran as Windy pulled her sword out of the ground and turned to me, watching me runaway. "Give me the emeralds!" She yelled after me as I ducked behind a tree, glaring at the emeralds as they continued to glow.

"Quit glowing!" I growled to them as I clamped my hands over them to stop the glowing.

Too late.

Windy appeared out of thin air again and I was running before her sword was even a foot away from my head. Windy slashed her sword into the tree as I ran through the night, keeping a wary eye out for the Light Giver as I stuffed the emeralds in my pockets, secretly hoping that they stopped glowing eventually. I looked like I had those human glow sticks in my pockets for the followers' sake!

I cursed again as Windy appeared in front of me, I tried to slide to a stop on the wet leaves before me but there was no traction on the ground so I could only slide towards Windy's waiting blade to decapitate me.

I closed my eyes and covered my face in hopes to not see my ending when I suddenly saw a blast of bright light between my closed eye lids. I then felt collision with something large and hard and let out a cry of pain as whatever I crashed into hit me in the face. I fell over backwards and opened my eyes slowly to look up into the branches of a large oak tree.

Well, that explained what I ran into.

I glanced back in surprise to see Katherine standing silently behind me with her sword in hand. The poor girl was banged up pretty badly with cuts all over her. Her blue eyes blazed angrily and I glanced over to where her attention was, which was… at another oak tree.

And I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw none other than Windy lying literally on the tree when I looked closer at the large oak. She had crashed right through the oak tree and was lying motionless on the remaining branches, leaves and twigs since the tree had snapped in half from the impact. I struggled to my feet, trying to ignore the wave of dizziness that flew over me as I did so.

"Don't… touch… Sierra…" Katherine panted, looking pale in the faint light that was glowing from her sword, but the light trembled, as did Katherine's hands from the fight she just went through. Windy opened her green, robotic eyes slowly and looked at us silently but her eyes glowed with a hidden rage.

"How dare you…!" Windy hissed. "It doesn't matter if you win this fight today, Katherine, we already have two of emeralds of our own! Shadow and Chaos got them for us. Your search will soon be in vain, you can only gather five emeralds now."

"So what?" Katherine growled, fighting back tears. "You're not Windy. It's not like I care what happens to you! I'll fight you all to get the seven Chaos Emeralds if I have to!"

Windy opened her mouth to say something but closed it quickly as Katherine turned her back onto the robot. She looked to me and I saw nothing but pain and anger in her eyes as she waved a hand, motioning me to come forward.

Reluctantly, I did so. I did not care for this little teacher vs. student kind of fight at the moment. As soon as I was close, Katherine pulled out the yellow Chaos Emerald and lifted it skyward. "Tell Eggman…" Katherine said through gritted teeth as she looked up at the emerald, avoiding eye contact with Windy _and_ myself at all costs. "Tell Eggman that he's next. We're going after him next."

Windy growled angrily as she jumped to her feet and pulled out her sword, which had disappeared when Katherine crashed into her while saving my life. "You wouldn't…!"

"Chaos Control!" Katherine yelled, cutting Windy off short. A blast of bright light surrounded us and when it faded, we found ourselves inside an unfamiliar and empty city.

We both were quiet as the sun peaked out over the horizon and brought forth another new day. The sun warmed up my black fur and probably did for Katherine too as we stood before a harbor in the city. I looked up towards the fading black, starry sky high above our heads with a frown but said nothing, thinking about nothing but the fight Windy and Katherine just had.

Katherine finally spoke after a moment. "Well… we got three emeralds…"

"And Eggman has two…" I added.

"…so there are two more we have to hunt down before Eggman finds them." Katherine finished with a nod and a sigh. She looked at me as I pulled out the dark blue and green Chaos Emeralds before handing them to her. Katherine took the emeralds gratefully but kept the green emerald out as she tucked away the yellow and dark blue ones.

"Next one?" I asked while looking at her and Katherine nodded, smiling faintly.

"Next one… now let's go save the world." Katherine said quietly as she lifted up the green emerald as it started flashing when it located the next emerald and glowed in the rising sun.

-XXXXXXXX-

Xsus and Kelly's feet padded lightly on the metal ground as they cautiously approached the small table where the real Robyn was lying unconscious on. All of the robots and Eggman had left earlier after Eggman went on his rant about building his beautiful Eggman Empire but the two kept a wary eye out for the robots or the evil scientist to return at any given moment.

Xsus' ears twitched as he kept a tight hand around Kelly's as he looked at the peering darkness around them. "If we survive this…" He whispered to her. "Let's go eat some ice cream."

Kelly nodded in agreement, now thinking about mint ice cream instead of Doctor Eggman and his evil schemes. "That sounds like a plan."

"On the corner of a road," Xsus added as he stopped walking and stared off into space, as if imagining the moment, "And counting the cars that drive by!"

Kelly giggled and then frowned when she saw Robyn again. "Xsus… we need to stay focused!"

"Oh, right!" Xsus nodded and they scooted forward again until they reached the fox. They stared up at the flashing green lights on the helmet that sat over Robyn's head before looking at each other with a nod.

"We don't want to damage the machine," Kelly whispered as they crept up to the table and started untying the restraints around Robyn. "You heard Eggman's plans about the machines, right? They transport the victim's consciousness _into_ the machine!"

"Which is just creepy," Xsus said quietly with a shudder as he pulled at the leather restraints around Robyn's shoes with a frown. "Wow, this leather feels like it's made of titanium or something!"

"You know what titanium is?" Kelly asked with a frown as she pulled at the straps.

"Yeah! I ran into it enough times to know!" Xsus whispered with a playful grin as Kelly laughed quietly. The two turned their focus back onto Robyn's restraints and pulled on it until their hands felt raw.

As soon as that happened, the two scrambled back and looked at their gloved hands with frowns on their faces. "Good thing we're wearing gloves," Xsus said quietly as he checked underneath his gloves to see if his hands were red. "It could've been worse."

Kelly nodded in agreement before frowning. "I think I know what those restraints are made out of though."

"What would that be?" Xsus asked, tipping his head sideways to show his interest.

Kelly's frown grew as she brushed her quills out of her face thoughtfully. "Well… if I remember correctly, Doctor Eggman found a way to suppress Robyn's Starfire ability with a certain type of metal. Maybe that's what these restraints are made out of!"

Xsus nodded as he remembered the purple fire that Robyn had used to protect herself and attack her enemies many times before she vanished from existence. "What kind of metal?"

"How should I know?" Kelly asked with a shrug. "I'm not a scientist!"

Xsus giggled and Kelly also smiled as the two became quiet, thinking of a plan. "Maybe we can find a way to stop all the robots and that'll bring Robyn back!" Xsus said hopefully after a moment of thought.

Kelly became quiet as she thought of something until she snapped. "The Chaos Emeralds! Of course! Maybe if we use an emerald on Robyn here it'll cause her robot to malfunction and send Robyn's consciousness back!"

"What does malfunction mean?" Xsus asked with a frown.

"It means to…" Kelly became quiet again as she thought of a way to explain it. "It means… um… like… to backfire… basically."

"Oh!" Xsus' nodded, his face lighting up as he understood. "I get it now! Okay!"

"Alright then!" Kelly lifted a fist into the air with a grin. "Let's go find ourselves a Chaos Emerald!"

Xsus cheered as well as Kelly and the two ran towards the nearby, large metal doors, their feet pounding on the metal surface as they ran. The doors opened with a _ksssh_ kind of sound as they stopped before it and then they were out, running down the neon green hallways of the Egg Carrier, leaving Robyn behind for hopefully not the last time.

However, both entirely missed the robotic, spotted cat watching them runaway with his glowing brown and red colored eyes as he hung upside down on the ceiling, staying upside down thanks to his long sharp claws.

**And there you have it! Kay that's it for me! BlackSandHeart and Grim…**

**Grim *waves***

…**are signing off! So please review and light be with you till we meet again!**


	11. A Fight to Remember

**Hello readers! :D**

**Yep, back already. Nice to see you all *nod nod* anyways, here's the next chapter… since honestly I haven't done much today… kind of sad… **_**anyways**_** thanks for members in my Ohana for reviewing:**

**Retto= Sierra *scowls at you*  
Oh yeah haha, thanks for catching me on that!  
Or worse…? Oh Sonic's in this chapter FYI… since you were asking for him, I was off on the last chapter haha.  
Xsus "Are you gonna try to drown us all…?" *worried look***

**Storm= Sierra "Why yes, yes I did." *smirks*  
Yep! It has been explained 'cause even I was curious on why he did that.  
Sierra *scoffs* "I did not run into another tree…!"  
Katherine "I think you did."  
Sierra "What proof do you have?!"  
Katherine "See…? It's in this chapter right here…"  
Sierra "I don't see anything!" *looks away*  
Katherine *face palms*  
*laughs as you squeal* and yep… a familiar spotted cat has just shown themself…**

**Raeweis= Thank you! And Haha glad to make your day! ^^ and maybe you're right… maybe not…! *mischievous laugh***

**Chaos= Sierra *smirks* "Yes, I did say that."  
And yep! Hopefully you liked that chapter and here's the next one!**

**Rya= RYA! :D *tackle hugs while everyone else is pulled into a group hug*  
Sierra "Yes it would." -_-  
Katherine "Here!" *raises a hand then laughs weakly* "Oh you mean in the story…"  
I'd figure so… *thoughtful frown* Since they are technically the same person, but it might not work as well figuring that they're made entirely out of metal…  
Sierra *grumbles* "Unless you're a Follower of Darkness. Then 'evil' has it hard."**

**DISCLAIMER= For Pete's sake! *throws an pineapple at you* You should already know!**

Chapter Eleven= A Fight to Remember

Okay, even_ I_ thought it was ironic that the last two emeralds were extremely close to each other. Not much more than a mile away from the other. As we approached a town that not even Sonic had visited yet (called Waterway—probably the reason why, knowing that Sonic has a fear of water), I couldn't help but get a strange sense of unknown fear.

Eggman could be around any corner now, his minions of robots behind any trashcan or on any rooftop. But, this small town next to a large lake, called Waterway Lake (of course), was so small it'd make it hard for any robot to hide… but still, I couldn't help but have my suspicions.

The town itself only had a population of about five hundred people in it, maybe even less. The town was maybe eight miles long from corner to corner, meaning the place wasn't too spread out. However, what gave me the chills about this place was that it was _completely_ empty. Not a single soul was traveling around on the streets. When looking through the trees of the thick woods that surrounded the town, out to the lake, I didn't even see a single boat out on the water.

"There's something wrong with this place," I whispered to Katherine.

The black cat looked back at me with an annoyed look like I was overreacting about this or something. "Sierra, we're fine. Maybe this town's just abandoned."

I scoffed. "Well then explain to me why all the buildings still look brand new."

Katherine became quiet and turned her attention back to the glowing green emerald, her ears twitching as a small gust of wind blew through us, carrying a newspaper along, which I caught quickly. I frowned as I looked at the date on the paper, seeing that this newspaper came out today. I then scanned at the headlines, my frown growing.

_"EGGMAN USES ROBOTIZED PEOPLE TO ATTACK THE CITIES"_ Was what the headline read and it showed a picture of the insane scientist and surrounding him was…

I froze as I stared at the picture and Katherine stopped walking a few feet ahead of me before glancing back, "Sierra? What's wrong?"

"It can't be!" I gasped as Katherine walked towards me, a confused look appearing on her face. When she looked at the picture too, over my shoulder, she also went rigid as her eyes widened. Surrounding the doctor was people both familiar and unfamiliar. The familiar ones went on a list like this: Shadow, Maria Robotnik, Chaos, Blaze the cat, Zap (a blasted Light Giver, who cares who he is though, right?), and to top it off, standing next to the doctor with an unnatural smirk on his face was none other than Sonic the hedgehog.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me…!" I breathed as I looked at the blue hedgehog as he looked almost like he was trying to pull off Shadow with that smirk and his arms crossed.

Katherine shook her head slowly as she pulled the paper out of my hands before crumpling it up and throwing it over her shoulder. "Let's get going. Sitting around here won't help us get the emeralds. Don't forget, Egghead's looking for them too."

"But he has control of Sonic…" I started to say but stopped myself when Katherine looked over at me with a serious look on her face. The girl had gotten darker over the past few hours of walking and I knew that the encounters with the robotic Chaos, Shadow, and Windy had destroyed her on the inside. She was acting more like a Follower of Darkness than a Light Giver.

"Come on," Katherine looked away and walked further down the road with me following. As I followed, I rolled my eyes in disbelief; you'd think she'd be caring more about that picture seeing that her family was on there then a blasted emerald.

We finally stopped in the town's square, looking up at a bronze statue of some human I have no care for. Katherine looked at the statue before down at the dying flowers surrounding the statue. A cold wind blew through our fur, making both of us shiver before Katherine lifted the emerald into the air, looking at it as it glowed in the dim sunlight. She looked down the road that led to our right then down the road that led to our left with a frown on her face.

"Let me guess," I said as she looked from the left to the right a few times. "One emerald is that way…" I pointed to the right as I said that. "And the other one is this way?" I pointed the other way as I spoke again.

Katherine nodded with a frown. "But I don't want to split up. I hate splitting up… ever since… and what if you get turned into a robot?"

I growled angrily. "Why are you worrying about your enemies, Katherine? Give me an emerald, I can handle some things by myself you know."

Katherine glared at me. "Sure, then when you end up with the Council of Death you cannot haunt me for getting yourself killed."

I glared back at her as Katherine sighed in defeat before handing me the yellow Chaos Emerald. "Take care of yourself Sierra, don't forget you and I are probably the only living things left that aren't under Eggman's control right now."

I nodded and with that happy thought, I turned and ran, leaving Katherine behind as I looked at the flashing emerald in hand. As soon as I couldn't see her behind me anymore, I allowed myself to slow down to a walk and look at the scenery.

Well, all the shops that were around me looked dark since all of their lights were off. Even the giant, flashy, and really annoying welcome signs were off. I looked around and kept myself alert, ready to fight an army of robots as the emerald's flashes grew brighter and brighter until I found myself before… oh by the followers, before a clothing store.

I secretly cursed myself for the idea of leaving Katherine. Going in there was against almost everything I stood for.

I gritted my teeth and marched up to the glass doors before pushing against them gently, finding they were locked. I concentrated on my energy and blasted at the glass. It shattered, falling to the ground before me with a loud shattering sound. I looked around as the echoes of the broken door faded but still saw no one.

_Well, looks like no one heard you, Sierra. Good job._ I thought to myself as I stepped over the remains of the doorframe and glass before walking into the store. Even in here it was dark of course, but with my trusty yellow emerald glowing slightly now, it illuminated a nice yellow color into the store, helping me see my way a bit more so I didn't have to rely on my Follower of Darkness eyesight.

I walked through the store silently, looking around and pushing through racks filled with clothes and shoes and other girly materials. Who knew the day would come that I'd be desperate enough to look through clothes stores to find a blasted Chaos Emerald.

Wait, why did I say desperate? I wasn't desperate about anything…

_Yes you are, you're trying to save Sonic._ The annoying part of my brain said to me and I waved it away angrily as I came to a stop before the clearance racks when the emerald glowed brightly, illuminating my face so I could see it in a nearby mirror.

Well, I still looked the same according to the mirror. My black fur though had bits of a chalky white in it since I hadn't had the chance for a shower recently and had been running through the strangest of places. My ice blue eyes glowed in the yellow light as I frowned at the mirror, however, in the mirror, I was holding the purple Chaos Emerald… not the yellow one.

I frowned as I walked up to the mirror and the flashing light from my emerald stopped, only giving off a healthy glow now. I put my gloved hands up against the cold mirror with my frown and gently pushed on one side of the mirror. After a moment of pushing against it, my eyes widened as the mirror slowly turned sideways. Soon it revealed a small, wooden apartment behind the mirror and in the apartment; the purple Chaos Emerald sat, glowing.

_That was weird…_ I thought to myself as I tried to figure out how I saw the purple instead of the yellow Chaos Emerald in my hands. Either way, I reached out and wrapped my hands around the purple emerald, feeling the familiar feeling of peace surround me as I pulled it out of the apartment and closed the mirror behind it.

Maybe someone who could control the Chaos Emeralds could have created that image for me… I mean it was only logical. People who can control the Chaos Emeralds can control both darkness _and_ light to an extent. However, most of the time it was only light that the users controlled since it was the easiest to understand. Anyone could've created that image easily using Light Energy. Anyways, but as I thought through the list of people that could control the Chaos Emeralds with ease, my mind stopped working when I heard a familiar voice directly behind me.

"Oh… there you are, Sierra! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

I looked to my left slowly towards the figure hiding in the shadows of the shop to my left, their emerald green and red eyes glowing while a smirk appeared on their face. I held my breath as I slowly glanced towards the entrance of the shop then back at the blue hedgehog.

Then, like the Follower of Darkness I was, I turned and ran for my very existence.

-XXXXXXXX-

Katherine walked nervously towards the abandoned warehouse that stood before her, green Chaos Emerald in one hand and her glowing white sword in the other. She couldn't help but fear for Sierra's safety in the back of her mind.

Even if the two were supposed to consider each other enemies, Katherine couldn't help but feel like she had grown attached to the Follower of Darkness. She was everything Katherine had left from going insane. She had lost her brothers and now she lost her teacher. If she lost Sierra…

Katherine shook the thought away. Sierra was right of course, they were supposed to be enemies. As soon as Katherine handed Sierra her book back, the Follower of Darkness would either runaway or try to kill her, as usual.

The Light Giver stopped as she looked up at the giant warehouse, putting her sword away slowly as she did so. It was entirely wooden painted over with white paint, but the paint was chipping off after years of being in the rain and wind. Katherine moved up to the duo metal doors and pushed them open with both of her hands. She winced as the doors made a horrible squealing sound as they were forced to move forward on their hinges.

Katherine walked inside a moment later and put her free hand over her nose as her face scrunched up with disgust. It smelled like dead fish in the warehouse and after a quick investigation within the warehouse, it confirmed her suspicions that this was a place fishermen would drop off their daily catch to have it sold all throughout Mobius, since she saw a rotting fish not more than ten feet in front of her.

"Bleh…" She muttered as she lifted the green emerald, trying not to look sick as she saw a dead fish lying on the ground not too far away. You'd think the people would clean this place out every week with a smell this bad.

The green emerald flashed at a faster pace, proving that this was the place for the last missing emerald to be found. Katherine glanced over towards the nearby metal circular stairs that led to the second floor before walking towards them.

As she walked, her boots echoed at each footfall, making the Light Giver nervous. She never liked being by herself in these types of places. Who knew what kind of things could jump out and kill you at the last moment?

Katherine reached the stairs and hopped up them two at a time, removing her hand from her nose as she got used to the terrible smell. Her boots made a _clank_ kind of sound as she jumped up the stairs and when she finally reached the top of them, she found herself on a metal walkway, suspended in the air that traveled all over the warehouse.

Katherine looked at the green emerald as it started flashing even faster than before. She finally started running down one of the metallic walkways carefully, keeping a wary eye out for signs of trouble. Finally, Katherine stopped when she found herself looking at a mini crane holding up a giant, metal pipe before her. Katherine frowned and then her eyes narrowed when she saw the white Chaos Emerald inside the pipe.

"Oh by the Light Givers…" Katherine muttered as she looked at the pipe. She gripped the emerald tightly in one hand and with the other hand gripped the railing that surrounded the white walkways.

There had to be about a five foot jump between the railing and the metal pipe. However, the pipe was slowly spinning in circles one way than the other thanks to the pull of gravity on the pipe. Not only that though, but the wire that was keeping the pipe suspended in midair looked like it was ready to snap.

Katherine bit her lip as she looked from the wire, to the railing, to the pipe, then to the emerald as it spun slowly in a circle. How was she going to get the emerald now?

However, before Katherine could come up with a plan, Katherine tensed up when she realized someone was standing behind her. The Light Giver slowly looked back and didn't have time to avoid the punch thrown at her.

Katherine flew into the pipe, ran into the white Chaos Emerald as the wire keeping the pipe up snapped and Katherine fell with a scream onto the concrete floor below with a sickening crash that made dust fly everywhere.

The one who punched her stepped into the light and revealed it to be none other than Silver the hedgehog. His eyes were a familiar golden color but he looked about as serious as Shadow the hedgehog—which was saying something for the hedgehog.

Silver clutched the railing and looked down as the dust settled, revealing that the pipe had broken and bent in unnatural directions. A large dent was now in the concrete flooring. And then, Silver could see lying half-conscious next to the mess, was none other than Katherine herself.

Silver said nothing as he hopped over the railing and landed lightly next to Katherine as the Light Giver looked at him with big blue eyes. She tried to move, tried almost anything to scramble away from the robotic hedgehog as she saw his eyes flash red for a moment and gears in his body whirl. However, the fall in the floor stopped her movements and she felt like she was frozen on the ground. She couldn't feel her arm and was almost positive it was broken, that and her leg.

"D-don't…!" Katherine whimpered as Silver lifted a foot suspended over the arm she thought was broken and the hedgehog hesitated, as if registering her words.

Silver chuckled and spoke, sounding like a mixture of himself and a robot that brought chills down Katherine's spine as he lowered his foot down next to Katherine's arm. "The doctor's orders are for me to torture you to near death and retrieve the emeralds. There is nothing you can do to stop me."

_Eggman's gone crazy…!_ Katherine thought to herself as she used her working hand to drag herself slowly away from the hedgehog. Silver watched her with interest as Katherine's limp leg hit a nearby chunk of concrete from the crash and she let out a scream of pain that she could swear Sierra could hear on the other side of town.

"Stop moving so this can be more fun for me." Silver said with a smirk.

"You're not Silver," Katherine breathed as she pushed herself to her feet and pulled her limp arm across her lap. "Silver would never do this to me."

"Well it's a good thing that I'm not technically Silver now am I?" Silver said seriously as he took a step towards her as Katherine's blood ran cold. She couldn't get away. Her mind was in too much of a jumble to focus and fight back with Light Energy. She was now positive now that her arm and leg was broken, making the idea of running away a useless plan, not only that though, but even if all those things were working correctly she could never get herself to fight back or run.

Katherine looked around for the green or white Chaos Emerald that she had dropped in the fall so she might escape with Chaos Control. The dark blue emerald was still in her pocket after the fall and she was grateful she didn't land on that wrong so it could scratch her up. However, she couldn't grab the emerald right now stealthily since her broken arm was the closest arm to that pocket.

Silver moved closer and bent down next to her while running a hand along her cheek. "Now I see why Silver cares for you." He said for her seriously as he forced her to look at the hedgehog as she glanced away. The look on his face was that of confusion as he investigated her face. "You are one of the most unusual creations I've seen: a mix of Black Arms blood and Light Energy. You should be dead with a combination like that."

Katherine shuddered at his words and suddenly heard someone call out for her name.

"Katherine!" Sierra yelled as she ran around the corner and slid to a stop when she saw Silver, her eyes widening when she saw the painful angle Katherine's leg was in and how limp the arm across her lap was.

Sierra bared her teeth as she suddenly charged at Silver and tackled him, both rolling away from Katherine. The Light Giver's eyes widened as Sierra pulled out her sword during the tackle and the two slid to a stop with Sierra on top of Silver, with her sword raised, ready to stab downwards into Silver's throat.

"Sierra stop!" Katherine yelled.

"Oh that sounds like a terrific plan!" Sierra growled as she lowered her sword and held it against Silver's neck, refusing to allow the hedgehog to talk. "Why don't we let the hedgehog that's about to kill you live for a couple more years?!"

"That's not the real Silver though…!"

"Like I care!" Sierra said angrily as she glanced over to Katherine then back to Silver. She smashed Silver's head to the ground with her free hand when the hedgehog moved his hands to try to sit up, even with the sword against his neck. "He just tried to kill you!"

"Since when did you care?"

"We don't have time for this Katherine! Sonic's right behind me and is going to kill both of us! Where's the last Chaos Emerald?!" Sierra yelled.

Katherine glanced around wildly as soon as she heard that Sonic was now in this mixture. The blue blur was the fastest thing alive, she didn't have much time if that was the case. She finally saw the white Chaos Emerald lying underneath a part of the remains of the pipe and started dragging herself towards it while Sierra bit her lip angrily.

Suddenly, Katherine's advance on the emerald stopped short when a pair of red and white sneakers seemed to appear in front of her. The Light Giver glanced up in shock and horror as Sonic the hedgehog looked down at her, smirking slightly as a gust of wind from his entrance finally caught up, blowing through the fur of the other three.

"What's up, Katherine? Long time no see, eh?" Sonic asked with a dark chuckle that brought chills down both Sierra and Katherine's back. His voice sounded the same as it always did, which usually made Katherine grin and answer back to Sonic with a laugh but it had a robotic tone to it and not only that but the way Sonic said those words was anything _but_ friendly.

"By the Light Givers…!" Katherine whispered as Sonic and Silver alike suddenly froze and looked to the ceiling of the warehouse as it started groaning and creaking. The entire building trembled and dust fell from the ceiling, making Sierra and Katherine soon look more like a white than black cats.

Suddenly, the ceiling of the rooftop was ripped off and Katherine and Sierra's eyes widened as they saw the Egg Carrier flying over the town of Waterway, covering the blue sky and the sun like a large, red, black, and gray cloud. Small, metal claw-like hands retreated back into the Egg Carrier after throwing aside the roof that they had torn off as a small flying machine floated towards the warehouse.

Katherine and Sierra growled angrily as a figure leaned over the edge of his classic flying machine with a stupid grin on his face, "Why hello, ladies! How good it is to see you two again!"

Sierra smirked when she saw the figure. "Well, would you look at this, if it isn't Doctor Egghead. Long time no see, eh caudex?"

**So, there you go! Please review soon and keep in mind that I won't be able to get on all weekend... so you probably won't hear from me again 'till at least monday. Anyways, thanks for taking your time to read this and please leave a review...!**


	12. Being Equal

**Hi readers! Kay I'm putting this up quick cause I'm in a bit of a rush... hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**Chaos: xD Did you expect this update?  
Divide and conquer... I've heard of it... so has Katherine... but after the ARK incident that's a no on her part haha  
Hopefully you enjoy this update too!**

**Rya: RYA! :D It's been forever! How's life outta high school? :D  
Katherine *smirks at Sierra as she scowls* "...oh really...?"  
Oh you have a point there...  
Yes! Someone noticed! :D  
Sierra *thankful nod* "That council is creepy..." *smirks* "But I think I can handle myself."  
*Willingly steps aside for you to attack Egghead*  
Your prediction is... you'll see...**

**Storm: Sierra *glares*  
If you think about it... since Robyn's there that means the others are technically there...  
Sierra *smirks and gives Zoey a half hug* "Oh you're too kind."  
Hope you enjoy this chapter! xD**

**Retto: You'll see...! :D  
Katherine *glances around at the trees* "I don't know! I said probably... and this _is_ Doctor Eggman we're talking about! Anything can happen!"  
Xsus "Oh... um... thanks!" *stands and kicks his feet to the ground while watching you carefully***

**Raeweis: LOL! That made me laugh so hard...! xD Anyways, idk I think your Eggman is still more evil...! He did force Sonic to work for him for years...!**

**Amicus: _Chapter Ten Review:_ Grim *blinks but doesn't move*  
Wowa seriously? What was the character like?  
Sierra *looks at her fur and frowns thoughtfully* "I've never thought of it like that... but if that's the case how come FD keeps getting lucky when he does these kind of things?"  
Lol! xD I always laugh when the evil people reveal their plans.  
Xsus *smiles big*  
Um... yes. Yes I am! *proud look*  
_Chapter Eleven Review: _Sierra *sighs* "I don't think so..."  
Katherine *laughs as you throw confetti around*  
Sierra "Clothing stores can't eat you she said... then the evil Sonic appeared. I will never walk into another clothing store in my life again... unless something like this shows up or it's a life or death thing but still..."  
*Purple Chaos Emerald stands and bows dramatically and as soon as this is seen, I decide that it's too early for me to be awake and goes back to bed because that was too weird to see for one day*  
I think it's stickiest xD**

**Thatrandomreview: That's what the plan usually is *grins* Thanks for the review and I hope to see you around again!**

Chapter Twelve= Being Equal

Doctor Eggman threw back his head and laughed after Sierra finished her statement as she still held her sword against Silver's neck. He looked down at the girls with a smirk after laughing. "I bet you're wondering why you haven't been captured yet, am I right?"

Katherine and Sierra shared eye contact and shrugged as the doctor continued; "Well then, I'll answer that question. I haven't bothered capturing you two girls yet because you two have been an entertaining force to watch. You can't destroy my minions because they were your friends at some point! Therefore I can just keep throwing my robots at you constantly without having to worry about you destroying them! I love watching you two struggle to survive!"

Katherine growled angrily as Eggman turned his attention to Sonic and Silver. "Get the Chaos Emeralds and bring them to me!"

Sonic bent down next to Katherine and reached into the pocket that held the dark blue Chaos Emerald before pulling it out. He turned his attention the mess of cement and the pipe around him before searching through it for the other two emeralds. Katherine could only sit and watch as she cradled her broken arm and tried not to move her broken leg.

Sierra was about to tackle Sonic to get the emeralds back when Silver suddenly reached out and knocked Sierra's sword out of her hands. Then, before the Follower of Darkness could register what was happening, he grabbed her wrists and threw her over his head as he sat up quickly. Sierra hit the ground with a crack and Silver suddenly was on top of her as she struggled underneath his grip. "Get off me!" Sierra yelled.

Katherine glanced over at Sonic as he grabbed the white and green emeralds in the mess before moving to Sierra, taking the dark blue and purple emeralds from her (as she screamed random death threats at him) before turning towards Doctor Eggman. "Doctor Robotnik, we have the emeralds."

"Very good, Sonic," Eggman chuckled while outstretching a hand towards Sonic. "Give them to me so I can continue on with the plan."

Sonic dipped his head respectfully before hopping up onto Eggman's machine and dropping the five emeralds into Eggman's hands. The doctor released an evil chuckle as he pressed a button, revealing a small board to appear within the machine with seven emerald shaped slots in it. He gently placed the five emeralds he had stolen into the slots before pulling the light blue and red Chaos Emeralds from his pockets and placing them into the final two slots.

"Finally," Eggman chuckled as Katherine dragged her half useless body towards a nearby pillar and tried pushing herself to her feet while biting her lip to avoid screaming in pain as she did so. She bit down even harder when she tried standing on her broken leg, hard enough to taste blood. "I have the seven Chaos Emeralds all together! And my plan will finally become successful! Now…" A red button suddenly appeared at the right hand end of the seven slots and Eggman slammed his fist into it. "…fire!"

The Chaos Emeralds glowed brightly and everyone had to cover their eyes from going blind as a blast of furious white light surrounded the entire planet, blinding anyone that didn't avert their eyes as the blast of light flew by.

After a moment, the bright light finally dimmed and everyone removed their hands from their faces. Back in the town of Waterway though, Katherine and Sierra saw the dangerous results of what Doctor Robotnik had done before anyone else.

Katherine paled as she lifted a human hand and waved it in front of her face. She looked down at her figure in shock to see that she was entirely human now and when she looked over at Sierra, she saw a human as well. Not only that though, but Sonic and Silver had also turned into humans.

"By the Light Givers…!" Katherine gasped as Sierra stared at Katherine before glancing up towards Eggman angrily.

"Bwahahaha!" Eggman let out another laugh. "Finally! We are all equal! No one can rant on about having more respect for not being human! Humans will finally get the respect that they deserve!"

"So that's what all this is about?!" Sierra yelled angrily as she glared up at Eggman. She still had her usual icy blue eyes, but she had long, black hair and pale white skin, almost as pale as Father Darkness' skin at the moment. She wore Followers of Darkness' clothes with the black shirt, pants, and cape. "Being equal?!"

Eggman looked down at Sierra and chuckled. "Why of course! This is all about being equal! You won't believe how unfair it is to be born human in this world! You're considered an outsider, Mobians are favored more than humans are!"

Sierra struggled to shove Silver off of her. The boy's white hair looked the same as his quills, all jutted out in random shapes and curled down his back with his golden eyes. His white skin seemed to look tan against Sierra's pale white. He wore a bright green shirt along with jeans and his strange boots were on still. However, with his gloved hands on, Silver managed to keep Sierra down before glancing up to Eggman. "What should we do now, doctor?" Silver asked the evil scientist.

"We take our leave and together… we shall build the Eggman Empire!" Eggman lifted a fist into the air while Silver and Sonic nodded, both seeming to like the plan. "Now you two once hedgehogs, to me! Retreat!"

With that, Eggman spun his small machine around and retreated back towards the Egg Carrier, leaving Sonic and Silver behind with the two girls.

Sonic turned to Katherine with a smirk, it still didn't work well with his face though, especially with his emerald green eyes. He had blue hair that looked like his quills and he wore a red shirt and blue jeans that matched his hair color. He still had his red and white sneakers on as he gave them his trademark thumbs up with a smirk instead of a smile. "Looks like you're screwed to survive on your own again until Eggman decides to hunt you two down!"

Katherine growled angrily and threw her once broken arm at Sonic, punching him square in the jaw. The only thing she still had was her sky blue eyes. However, she had dirty blond colored hair that reached to halfway down her back. As she pulled back her fist to throw another punch at Sonic, she showed him an irritated look. Her clothes were the same as they were before the blast of light: jeans, grey sweatshirt, boots, and a light grey scarf. "I dare you to say that to me again!"

"How's your arm not broken?!" Sonic demanded as he jumped out of the way of another punch Katherine threw at him.

Katherine smirked darkly, a look that looked unnatural on her face, "Black Arms blood. You combine it with Chaos Energy and you're as good as new. Did you ever wonder how Shadow never seemed to be hurt for long? Well that's the answer why."

Sonic growled and then turned his back to her before jumping high enough to be considered impossible by human standers onto the top edge of the warehouse. He glanced down at Silver as he held Sierra down still. "Come on, Silver! We need to get out of here!"

Silver nodded and suddenly jumped off of Sierra before using his telekensis to fly into the air as Sierra sat up and used Dark Energy to blast at Silver, which he nimbly avoided before shooting towards the Egg Carrier. He picked up Sonic with his telekenisis as he flew by and carried him off with him towards the carrier.

Katherine and Sierra both ran forward and looked up at the Egg Carrier as it slowly turned around and started to fly away. The two lifted their hands and blasted a mixture of Light and Dark Energy at the carrier, blasting at a few of its engines but the machine refused to die as it quickly flew away and was soon out of sight from the floor of the warehouse.

Sierra clenched her fists angrily as the two jumped up onto the edge of the warehouse, looking at the flying machine as it flew towards the horizon, too far away to blast at it now.

Sierra lifted her head into the sky angrily, staring up at the clouds gathering around them. "I WILL KILL YOU DOCTOR ROBOTNIK!" Sierra screamed into the air, hoping that her words made it to the evil scientists' ears.

-XXXXXXXX-

Eggman chuckled as he walked down the hallways of his Egg Carrier. Sonic was walking silently next to him on his left and Silver was on his right. In Eggman's hands were the seven Chaos Emeralds that he held gingerly, like they might explode if he held them wrong.

"Well, it's finally good to know that no one can foil this brilliant plan of mine," Eggman chuckled as he glanced over at Sonic.

"Yes, Doctor," Sonic said in his robotic voice that had no emotion in it.

Doctor Eggman glanced over to Silver.

Silver nodded his head in agreement, "Yes Doctor."

Eggman nodded to himself as he stopped before large metal doors and glanced at the keyboard that would let him in, but the doctor's hands were full with the emeralds and he didn't want Sonic _or_ Silver touching them. He nodded to Sonic and chuckled as the once hedgehog typed in the password on the keypad. A moment later, the doors opened with a hissing sound.

Eggman led the way in, nodding to himself for his genius as his boots hit the water flooring. He had built this room just like he did when Sierra found the first Chaos Emerald in here. Water was on the floor and in the center of the room seven cases that were guarded by electricity stood. These cases would soon hold the seven emeralds.

Eggman gently placed the emeralds into their designated cases (he color coordinated them) as the cases slowly closed in around the emeralds. Soon, all the emeralds were within their cases and the familiar buzzing sound of electricity could be heard from the glass.

Doctor Robotnik turned towards Sonic and Silver as they stared expressionlessly at the doctor. Now that they were human, Sonic was almost as tall as the doctor was and Silver was just a few inches underneath Sonic. Eggman couldn't help but be thankful that he didn't have to look so far down at his once nemesis anymore.

"I want you two to stay and guard the emeralds… along with…" Eggman stopped to think about his next choices. "Shadow and Chaos. They will be here momentarily. I want you to guard the emeralds and stop _anyone_ that tries to take them—except me."

"Yes Doctor," Silver and Sonic said in sync as they saluted the evil scientist.

Eggman chuckled as he started walking out the door. Sonic and Silver stood in front of the cases, staring straight ahead with expressionless faces as they lifted their fists, ready for a fight that might never come.

However, all three failed to notice the four pair of eyes watching them from the air vent high above their heads.

**Please review!**


	13. New Plan

**Hello readers! This chapter was brought to you by Nomad and a few others xD**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Chaos: xD Well no one ever can expect Egghead.  
I made you wait… on accident… sorry…! Haha  
Oh yeah: PASTAAAAA~!**

**Nomad: Yay! :D  
Sierra *swats Zoey* "Stop staring. Don't you know that it's rude to stare?" *scoffs and walks away*  
Hah sorry for the late update, but I'm glad you kinda-sorta liked the last chapter… hah thanks for reminding me to update today! :D**

**Strife= Oh you poor soul *pats the top of your head* everyone's human now and I won't tell you how long that'll last! xP**

**Retto= Hopefully that won't take too long for your sake…  
Xsus *panics and lifts hands out protectively and accidentally freezes the water***

**Thatrandomreview= I shall dub thee by thy new name: Random. I'll call you random since you're so interested in both of my new stories. Thank you for that by the way. *smiles*  
But thanks for your words hah, I like to completely mind blow people while writing stories and I loved doing it like this.  
Glad you like the idea and read you around!**

**Rya= Ohmigosh I wish I was your age right now xD  
Anyways, yes! Monologue! All bad guys have to do that at some point in their lives and in almost- almost- every story lol. They should've done it though… it would've made it so much more entertaining… xD  
Lol that was the plan! To have Egghead with this incredibly "depressing" (in his eyes) back story. It really isn't fair though if you look at the OC generator from this show. How many humans do you know that are processed from this show that are OC…? (I think too deeply about some of these things with my sister xD).  
But yes… *evil laugh* Four…!**

**Amicus= Grim *gives you an awkward hug after Zap glares at him to give you one*  
*reads the description* …..dude that's creepy…  
Sierra "You have a point there…"  
*nods thoughtfully* They are human. Well at least by looks xD but the ones that are robots are still technically robots. Or else I don't think they'd be working for Eggman as much anymore would they…? Unless they're secretly spies! :O  
True though, and besides let's face it, we'd all rather be Time Lords (what **_**do**_** you call a female time lord…?) than humans xD  
But yes… four… *laughs evilly again***

**UFO= I still haven't forgotten about you. I hope you're doing better now. I probably will never forget about you either. Thank you for the good memories and for always helping me out, even if it might seem that you didn't to you. Thank you and I hope to hear from you again someday.**

**Disclaimer= The usual… *Throws a cucumber at you* …except the 'eggroll' concept I got from Strife. The 'eggs for brains' I got from Nomad. And the 'Badly McNosehair' I got from the games hah. Enjoy! And if you do read these things… why… um… hmm… hang on… oh right! Why did the turkey cross the road? :D  
**

**Chapter Thirteen= New Plan**

I frowned as I squinted at my reflection in the water before glancing over at Katherine's reflection then looking back at mine.

"Wow," Katherine breathed. "We really were twins."

She was right, no matter how much I wanted to deny it, we looked almost identical. We had the same face the same kind of hair… the only thing that was different was our eye, skin (hers was a normal white color, mine looked like a neon white color- if it was possible), and hair color (her's being a dirty brown and mine being a dark brown that looked almost black). I picked up a rock and threw it at Katherine's reflection, amused when I saw her face scrunch up to show her annoyance as her face rippled. "What the heck was that for?!" She demanded to me.

"Oh, I just felt like bothering you again, as usual." I smirked as I looked back at my reflection, and then got annoyed when Katherine dared to throw a rock at _my_ reflection. It was okay when I threw a rock at her reflection but at my reflection? That was a whole other problem.

Katherine laughed at the annoyed look on my face as she stood up, brushing the dirt off of her jeans before putting her hands in her pockets. "Okay, we need a new plan. Sitting around here and seeing if we really do look like twins or not won't save the others."

I sat down on the pebbles surrounding Waterway Lake. My boots were close enough to barely be lapped by the water's edge as the water came in and then went back out. I looked up towards the semi-cloudy sky with a frown. "Well what do you think we should do?" I asked with a shrug. "Eggman has the Chaos Emeralds, I have no idea."

Katherine frowned as she reluctantly sat down next to me, cross legged. She started picking up rocks and throwing them in the water, listening to the satisfying splashes they made when the rock and the water collided. "Don't you Followers of Darkness always have a backup plan?"

I threw back my head and started laughing at that statement. A backup plan? Please. We barely knew what we were doing half the time. It was usually the Light Givers that always seemed to have a backup plan if anything. After I finished laughing, I looked at her. "Are you kidding? We never have backup plans. You Light Givers have those."

Now Katherine took her turn to laugh. "Most of the time we just improvise." She said to me while grinning before throwing a larger rock into the water where it made a _kurr-plunk!_ Kind of sound.

"Well then, that's what we followers do, shall we improvise?" I asked while looking at her.

"Which would be…?"

I smirked. "Shouldn't we just go after the Egg Carrier, find Eggman and then tell him to surrender while pointing our swords at him?"

"That could backfire. He could use Chaos or Shadow or any of the others that we know as a weapon against us."

"I don't care about them." I scoffed.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Right, anyways, he could use Shadow, Chaos, _Sonic_, or any of the others as weapons against us."

"I see your point now." I nodded as Katherine sighed in disbelief. "Maybe we could sneak aboard his ship and find a way to cause the robots to malfunction, you know, so the people get their consciousness back and _then_ we hunt down Doctor What's His Face and there we can point our swords at him."

"Doctor What's His Face?" Katherine said as she gave me a Xerius style 'really?' Look.

"What? Everyone comes up with some ridiculous name for him, I like mine. Can you come up with anything better?"

Katherine shrugged. "I remember hearing 'Eggroll' once somewhere."

I snickered. "Well that's interesting. I've heard of 'Eggs for Brains'."

"And Baldly McNosehair," Katherine was grinning now and I found myself slowly smiling too.

"Doctor Egghead,"

"Egghead itself could work just fine."

"Eggzilla…!" I sat up with a dark grin on my face while snapping as the name came to me. "Oh that would work perfectly for the scientist!"

"Or Robotzilla since he makes a ridiculous amount of robots…" Katherine said with a frown before shaking her head. "Nah, Eggzilla sounds a lot better."

"Of course it does!" I scoffed. "It's because I made it up!"

"Whatever!" Katherine laughed as she playfully shoved me while standing up. "Alright, we need to get out of here and catch up with Eggzilla."

"How are we going to do that? Running won't let us catch up to the doctor in his flying machine very quickly." I said to her while frowning.

Katherine frowned as I stood up too, brushing the dirt that had attached itself to me off as I did so. "You have a point there…" She muttered. "How do we catch up to him then?"

We became silent as we thought of some way catching up to them. We could've teleported but we needed a specific spot to teleport to. You can't just teleport aimlessly you know. Besides, the robotic Zap might've created something that could track us down easily if we dared to teleport onto his ship… wherever it was. Anyways, as I thought an idea popped into my mind and I smirked. "You still have your motorbike from G.U.N., don't you?"

Katherine became quiet as a dark smirk formed on her face.

-XXXXXXXX-

Xsus and Kelly hid nervously within the air vent they were in. The two were now human though, wearing the same clothes they had earlier though but as humans they looked a little different too. Circling around their heads were two familiar Chaos (or Chaoi?) that weren't affected by the Chaos Control that changed their species: Nightshade and Cheese.

The two had found the two Chao when wandering through the ship to find the Chaos Emeralds. The Chao had been searching for the ones that took care of them on the Egg Carrier when accidentally running into Xsus and Kelly. And so, since Nightshade and Cheese trusted Xsus and Kelly, thanks to the future scenario, they teamed up with them up to this very moment.

Xsus glanced into the room that held the Chaos Emeralds, ocean blue eyes glowing. He, Kelly, Cheese, and Nightshade had watched Eggman put the emeralds into their position and watched the once hedgehogs Sonic, Shadow, Chaos, and Silver guard the emeralds.

Xsus' blond hair seemed to glow in the dark light and was in need of a haircut since it hung in his face every now and again. Not only that though, but his hair looked wet, dripping off a drop of water every few minutes that proved it so. His white face glowed in the light as he quickly ducked back into the vent and turned towards Kelly.

Kelly looked at him with her blue eyes and brushed aside some of her brown hair with blue stripes in it. She frowned as she looked at the room before her before looking back at Xsus. "What's the plan, Xsus?"

Xsus glanced into the room and looked at the four once hedgehogs guarding the emeralds before looking at Kelly. "I guess we walk in and… improvise? Don't worry though! They have water on the floor and water's my best friend!"

Kelly pouted. "But I thought I was your best friend!"

Xsus' muzzle turned red and he laughed weakly. "It's my _other_ best friend. Anyways, are you ready to go?"

Kelly nodded as Xsus gently grabbed the crate separating him and Kelly from the room. As silent as a ninja, he pulled the crate out of position and quietly set it down next to him. When that was done, Cheese floated down and grabbed onto Xsus' hair while Nightshade jumped onto Kelly's head.

"Ready people?" Xsus whispered as he looked at the group of once hedgehogs before him. "Let's go!"

Kelly frowned as Xsus crawled to the edges of the vent and placed his hands on the edges of it. He glanced back at Kelly before giving her his playful grin and thumbs up before looking at the four humans before him.

"Now or never…!" Xsus said, more to himself than anyone else and suddenly launched himself at the enemy with Kelly, letting out a cry of surprise. Xsus dropped down on the floor with a splash and lifted his hands into the air, bringing up a wall of water to surround him before pushing forward, causing two strands of the watery wall to split in half and smash into a stunned Silver and Chaos. Xsus clenched his hands and the water froze around Chaos and Silver, turning them into humanoid popsicles.

Xsus grinned at the success he had by the surprise attack but suddenly ducked as Sonic flew towards him then swung his fist at his head. Being shorter than Sonic had its advantages though as Xsus rolled between his legs, getting his clothes and hair—which was already wet to begin with— soaked. He spun around and shot a blast of water at Sonic's face, knocking the once blue blur out off his feet and sent him crashing hard into the ground.

Shadow then lunged towards Xsus as Kelly suddenly dropped down on top of Shadow's head. She grabbed him by his black hair with red streaks in it and pulled upwards like she was wielding a horse. Shadow let out a yell while closing his crimson red eyes in pain before reaching up and grabbing Kelly's wrist. As soon as he had a firm grip on her, he yanked her up and over his head before smashing her into the ground on her back.

"Kelly!" Xsus cried, looking at Kelly as she placed her hands together and blasted Shadow with her Arctic Frost ability.

"I'm fine!" Kelly reassured him as Nightshade floated to her feet next to Kelly before flying over to the frozen Chaos, flailing her arms as she looked at the once hedgehog. Chaos was taller than Sonic was and had red hair with black streaks in it, looking almost like the polar opposite of Shadow. But, since Chaos was frozen he couldn't do anything about the flailing Chao.

Cheese kept a tight grip on Xsus' head as the boy used the water underneath him to jump out of the way of a flying fist Sonic used against him. As soon as he landed again, the once blue blur jumped back to his feet and charged at Xsus with his amazing speed. "Chao Chao!" Cheese cried as he gripped onto Xsus' hair for dear life.

"Ow! Cheese!" Xsus grumbled as the Chao loosened its death grip on his hair. "Don't pull! Ah!" Xsus dived out of the way of another attack Sonic launched at him before rolling to his feet and sending another wave of water towards Sonic while freezing the water around his shoes, stopping the once blue blur from moving.

Sonic growled as he glared at Xsus while the golden haired boy turned towards Shadow as the once ebony hedgehog knocked Kelly out of the way while using a Chaos Blast.

Kelly slid a few feet backwards but managed to protect herself by using a bit of her Arctic Frost ability before launching another blast back at Shadow, who used his speed to avoid the attack. Xsus slid to a stop next to Kelly and pointed at Shadow. "I got him! You go get the emeralds, 'kay?"

Kelly nodded and turned towards the closest container, the green Chaos Emerald. She lifted the palms of her hands before blasting the emerald case and as the dust settled, she let out a scream and ducked as a blast of water flew right where her head used to be at. She looked back at Xsus in surprise but saw that he was too focused with his fight with Shadow to notice the new hydrokensis that stepped in to fight.

Chaos had a dead serious look on his face as he stood on the other side of the table that held the Chaos Emeralds. He popped his knuckles with a smirk and he looked down at Kelly. "Hello, Kelly."

"W-w-who?!" Kelly asked weakly as she looked at the green emerald on the table. The glass was in pieces all around the pedestal and it was a miracle it didn't shock any of them. She suddenly made a wild grab for the emerald but Chaos grabbed a hold of it first, his smirk growing as he held it in front of him for Kelly to see.

"You want this, don't you?"

Kelly nodded weakly.

"Too bad… because you're never going to—" Chaos stopped short as Xsus suddenly appeared next to Chaos and punched him in the face. Kelly's eyes widened as the green emerald flew out of Chaos' hands and landed into her smaller, nimbler ones.

"Run Kelly! I'll come find you!" Xsus yelled to her as she looked at him with big eyes. "I can take care of this!"

"But I want to help!" Kelly argued.

"If you want to help Robyn then _get out of here_!" Xsus yelled back as he ducked from a punch Chaos threw his way. The small boy glanced back before finding Chaos' fist in his own face. He then flew towards the other side of the room, crashing into the wall and sliding to the ground. Xsus then jumped to his feet and launched himself at Chaos again with a determined grin on his face, like he flew into walls every day.

Kelly frowned and realized that he was right. If she stayed and helped, that risked both of their lives into getting captured and never saving Robyn. Her frown grew, she still didn't really like this idea much as she turned around, but froze when she saw Shadow standing right in front of her, glaring down at her.

_How did Xsus forget about fighting you?!_ Kelly thought in her mind as her eyes widened. Shadow lifted a hand up and stared at her as Kelly stared into his expressionless crimson eyes in horror.

However, he let his hand fly anyways and Kelly felt it hit the side of her face before she slid across the floor, still gripping onto the emerald tightly. She crashed into the wall and laid still, not wanting to get back up as she fought the tears that formed in her eyes as the side of her face stung.

Xsus glanced back after kicking Chaos away once again and had seen the whole thing play out between Shadow and Kelly. His eyes widened as he watched Kelly lie the floor, not moving and suddenly felt horror travel through him.

"K-Kelly…" Xsus whispered as he stared at the poor once echidna as she laid motionless on the ground. As he stared at her he suddenly felt something deep within him snap and he turned towards Shadow, growling quietly. "Give me three reasons why I shouldn't kill you now." He growled, showing his teeth in the form of a snarl as he got into a defensive position.

Shadow turned towards the small boy, surprise flickering across his face as an ice katana slowly formed in Xsus' hands. With a yell, Xsus lunged at Shadow with his sword raised and started slicing at the hedgehog rapidly.

Chaos jumped in to help Shadow out but was knocked out of the way as Xsus spun on his heels and blasted Chaos in the face with a beam of bright, Light Energy. The once red hedgehog crashed hard enough into the wall to make a huge dent into it before falling to the ground, stumbling.

"MONSTER!" Xsus yelled as he jumped at Shadow again, slashing furiously with his katana. Shadow could only back up as another katana appeared in Xsus' other hand as he slashed faster, blue eyes blazing angrily.

Shadow finally got to kick Xsus out of the way and the boy slid back before lowering his swords and letting out a furious yell that caused the water in the room to start spinning in circles and rising into the air.

Chaos lifted his hands to try to stop Xsus since he was usually better at controlling the water than Xsus, but it was like someone had possessed the small boy as he turned to Chaos again and blasted him into the wall once more. As Chaos smashed into the wall once again, Xsus turned his attention forward again and let out another yell that caused all the water in the room to suddenly freeze in midair as tiny, floating water droplets.

Xsus' blue eyes raged as he glared at Shadow. "Don't you _dare_ touch another girl like that AGAIN!" He yelled and then shot all the water at Shadow while throwing his hand towards him, like he just threw a fastball. All the water in the room gathered together then shot high into the air before crashing over a thousand gallons onto Shadow's head all at once and flooding the room.

Xsus spun around and smashed the water flooding the area at Sonic, tearing him out of the ice that held him down earlier before having him crash into Chaos' head. From there, they both hit the ice sculpture of Silver and were knocked out cold as their heads collided with the solid water.

As soon as the chaos of that was over, Xsus turned back towards Shadow as the boy stumbled to his feet, breathing heavily and crimson eyes blazing. Xsus showed a dark, insane kind of grin as he lifted his hands into the air, having them glow white with powerful white energy.

Shadow's eyes widened and he lifted his hands to block the attack but had only a weak splutter of Chaos Energy fly out of his hands. All of his energy had been sapped when Xsus dropped the gallons of water down on top of him.

Suddenly a voice spoke and Xsus froze when he heard her voice. "Xsus… stop… please."

Xsus felt the anger within him dissolve, along with the glowing ball of energy at the sound of her voice as Shadow suddenly fell over and passed out cold from the beating he took. Xsus slowly looked back at Kelly as she stared at him with big eyes. "Please don't do this…" She whispered. "We got the emerald we don't need anything more."

Xsus fell to his knees as he looked back at her as tears formed in his eyes. He looked around slowly, seeing the horrible mess he had created with Silver frozen still, Chaos and Sonic passed out on the ground, and Shadow lying on the floor before him.

"What… happened…?" Xsus asked hoarsely, as if finally noticing the damage he had created. Tears dripped down his face as Kelly stood up behind him. She carefully walked up next to him and sat down again with a sad look on her face.

"What _did_ happen, Xsus?" Kelly asked quietly as she looked around the mess before them. "I'd never think you could be capable of doing…" She left the statement hanging but Xsus understood what she meant as he started sobbing, putting his face in his hands.

"I d-don't know! I di-didn't mean too…! First I was fighting for the emeralds and the next thing I know I'm trying to kill everyone I see because you got hurt…!" Xsus cried.

Kelly was silent as Xsus cried in his hands, tears splashing onto the water floor around them. After a moment, Kelly cautiously wrapped her arms around Xsus, as if half expecting him to explode and try killing everyone again but Xsus didn't move, only accepting the hug and returning it a moment later.

Cheese and Nightshade came back after the two had hid fearfully within the air vent as Xsus went on his rage mode and the two were now circling above the once echidna and cat's heads, chaoing softly to each other as they did so.

"I'm sorry," Xsus whispered to Kelly as he hugged her. "I… I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…" Kelly whispered finally after a moment of thought. She still wondered what had caused Xsus to behave that way though. Maybe it had something to do with his past long ago, even before he knew Sonic and the others.

Well whatever it was, it had to be serious. But then again, she had a rocky history herself. Maybe that was why the two understood each other so well. Kelly smiled as she forced Xsus to look at her again. "Well, we got the emerald and everything's okay now! You didn't hurt them; they're still alive you know. They're just banged up."

Xsus sniffed, rubbing his nose while the tears continued dripping down his face. "But…! You saw me… maybe my mom was right… maybe I am a monster."

"What?" Kelly laughed after hearing the statement. "You're anything but one, Xsus! You're a nice guy, really!"

"Really?" Xsus asked quietly as he wiped more tears away and smiled weakly.

"Yeah!" Kelly gave Xsus a Sonic style thumbs up and grin. "Now come on! Let's go save Robyn and save the world!"

"O-okay," Xsus sniffed again before showing Kelly a bigger smile. "You're not mad at me, right?"

"Why would I be mad, Xsus? You just saved our lives!" Kelly said. The two suddenly became quiet and their eyes widened as Chaos let out a quiet groan of pain before looking at each other.

"Retreat!" Xsus squeaked in fear before picking Kelly up wedding style and flying into the air vent before returning the crate into its proper place as soon as they were both in. A moment later, they quickly crawled away with Nightshade and Cheese following behind them.

Kelly couldn't help but laugh quietly to herself as they scrambled along. She was grateful that Xsus was back to his normal self again and wasn't the rage destroy-everything-in-my-path type of boy anymore. However, she couldn't help but wonder what happened in Xsus' past that made him act like that when he saw Shadow hurt her…

**Okay that's it from me! Please review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D**


End file.
